Fate One Savior
by Gashadokuro Amanojaku
Summary: The Holy Grail War. Seven magi summon a Hero to compete for the Holy Grail. But Angra Mainyu had witnessed the same battle so many times, that he had decided to change the heroes. And to make it interesting he chooses heroes from alternative universes. But it seems he is not the only one trying to interfere in the 4th Grail War. Inspired by the Infamous Man; M because I am paranoid
1. Prolog: Kaleidoscope

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Prolog: Kaleidoscope

„_A Base of Silver and Steel._

_A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts._

_And my ancestor, my great Master, Schweineorg._

_A wall to block the falling wind._

_The gates of all four directions close._

_From the Crown, come fourth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom._

_Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill._

_Fill Five times._

_But destroy each when filled_

_I hereby propose!_

_Thou shalt come under my command, and thy sword shalt control my fate._

_Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou accedest to this will and reason, answer me._

_I hereby swear._

_I am all that is good in the eternal world._

_I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

_Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come fourth from the circle of constraint._

_Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!_"

Angra Mainyu listened to the sound of the Summoning Ritual. Yes, it was time again. The Holy Grail War. A battle royal where seven magi summoned seven Heroic Spirits, heroes from the past and let them fight against each other. The last one standing would be allowed to claim the Holy Grail for himself and make a wish upon it.

The wish would be fulfilled. But what they didn't knew was that after the end of the Third Holy Grail War all the wishes would be twisted. It still would be fulfilled but under different circumstances. Short: A monkey's paw. A wish for money would kill someone else and give his money to you. A wish for eternal life would give you the ability to suck out the life force of others. And a wish for world peace would kill everybody else on the planet. All thanks to the Einzbern, who wanted to cheat and summon the Persian god of darkness.

Usually the summoned Heroic Spirits belonged to one of the seven classes: Saber, the Knight of the Sword, Lancer, the Knight of the Spear, Archer, the Knight of the Bow, Rider, the Mounted Knight, Caster, the magus, Assassin, the silent killer and Berserker, the mad warrior. But they didn't wanted something normal, so they created the new class Avenger to summon Angra Mainyu. In that they succeeded. But that was where the good results stopped. Even though Avenger was indeed Angra Mainyu, he wasn't a god, just a normal human who took the name of all evil after his name was expelled from the Avesta, the book of creation. In competition against other famous heroes with abilities far surpassing human imagination he was the first to fall.

But that's not where it stopped. Unknown to everyone Angra Mainyu, who in his life had been forced to take on the burden of all the evil of mankind, became "All the Worlds Evil". And after a Servant was defeated they would be gathered inside the Holy Grail, who would be able to fulfill a wish with the energy he received from the defeated Servants. But now it happened that "All the Worlds Evil" was put into a wish granting device, turning a sacred artifact into a foul Monkey's Paw.

Sixty years after the third war the fourth started. Angra Mainyu amused himself with the struggle for the Holy Grail, knowing very well, no one would get exactly what they wanted. But the fourth war didn't exactly ended with a victor. After hearing just what was in front of him, Emiya Kiritsugu, one of the participants, destroyed it. And then when the next Holy Grail War started earlier than expected it was his adopted son, who did it.

The second time should have destroyed him completely, but lets just say he had some privileges. Namely the true magic. Everyone knew that the Holy Grail War had something to do with the third true magic, heck, the ritual was called after it: "Heaven's Feel", the materialization of the soul, entailing the reanimation of the dead without negative consequences. Yes, that's how powerful magic really is compared to your everyday magecraft. The first "Denial of Nothingness" lets you create matter out of nothing, the fourth "Oblivion" can erase the existence of something itself. And the fifth "Blue Magic" gives you power to control time.

And that was exactly what he used to get out of this predicament. He traveled back into time, back to the point he was defeated and put into the Holy Grail in the third Grail War. Then he lived the fourth and fifth Grail War again until he got defeated and turned time back yet once again. And again and again. But reliving it for infinite number of times wasn't really fun, so he decided to stack things up a bit, changing the summoned Servants. But since a lot of the Master used catalysts, it was hard to summon someone different.

A catalyst was something that had ties towards a Heroic Spirit. It could be weapons they used in life, parts of their clothes or carriages, sometimes even locations. Using that in the Summoning Ritual increased your chances drastically to get a specific Heroic Spirit. Something like "part of the round table" corresponded to more than one Heroic Spirit and you would most likely get someone who had a similar personality as the summoner. But most of the used catalysts more or less had strong ties towards the specific Heroic Spirit that made it nearly impossible to summon something different. Furthermore, all together could only summon a Heroic Spirit for every class, reducing the numbers of different Servant constellations even further.

That was when Angra Mainyu suddenly got a brilliant idea: Search for places, where the specific catalyst doesn't had any history! In other words: The second magic "Kaleidoscope", the operation on parallel worlds. That's right, looking into a parallel world allowed him to ignore most ties the catalyst had towards Heroic Spirits in this world, allowing for a greater varieties of Heroic Spirits to be summoned.

However, that alone was not enough. Some catalysts, especially Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur, had so strong ties to King Arthur, that they could be summoned over multiverses away. So he first had to use the third magic, the materialization of the soul, to anchor the souls of the particular Heroic Spirits to the Throne of Heroes. Only using the second and third together, he finally managed to summon heroes from different parallel worlds.

And so it was time again that the Masters selected in the fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War, would get different Servants than what they expected!

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys and gals, Gashadokuro here.

I've read a lot of fanfictions out there and then decided to make my own. As I already said and as everybody who had read "Fate Zero Sense" by "The Infamous Man" can tell, this story was inspired by him. The settings of the Fate series makes one of the best choices for a battle between characters from different other stories. So it isn't surprising that after the great success of the first story a lot of other people decided to try their hands at this. I, too, was one of them and decided to quickly write a story with the characters I wanted to participate. A fair word of warning: I know that I am not the best fanfiction writer out there – seriously, don't you just love euphemism?! – and I have particularly problems with characterizations of people, so there's bound to be some OOC. But I hope I still have managed to write some interesting interaction between the characters.

Now regarding this chapter: I wanted some other reason for Angra Mainyu to switch the Servants than him being bored. Granted the spark that gets this story started, is his boredom, but only after he had to witness the same development countless times, since I think we all agree that the original Fate Zero was anything else than boring. At last anybody who has seen it. And since he already had the third and this story needs the second, why not make it so that the proximity to the wish-granting device gave him limited usage of the five True Magics. That of course meant that I had to give every Magic a name and domain. It was already known that the fifth contained time travel, so the most logical choice would be time control. Although I doubt it is actually so easy. The fourth was the one, nobody knows anything about it as it "concealed itself". So I concluded that it most likely something that either could manipulate memories – or was so dangerous that the creator choose to hide it himself. And thus Oblivion was born. And I don't mean the place were the memories vanish to. No, it is an ability that was created as someone tried to open a portal to the Root by erasing someone's existence and thus access the Records of Akasha. It didn't worked though, but he still had one heck of a dangerous ability that he decided to keep under wraps.

If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to tell me. But as this is my story, be not to angry if I won't include them.

Speaking of Servants, I have seen that people like to review the Servants, they have figured out. So, if you do that, please include how you figured out the Servant. Telling me this will tell me, how good I could emulate this person. (And will also tell me who read the author notes, too.)

That said I hope you enjoy this story and I'm going to upload the second chapter as fast as possible. After all, it won't do to give my readers a story about the summoning of heroes, without at last one hero, right?

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	2. Chapter 1: The First Servants

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1: The First Servants

Kotomine Kirei didn't knew, why the Holy Grail had chosen him as a Master. He didn't had a wish and so he couldn't just understand, why he would receive the three Command Seals, resembling some sort of leaf on his hand, the prove that he indeed was a Master. But as it appeared it really was like he didn't need to have a wish to be selected for the position of Master.

When three years earlier the Command Seals appeared, he had a conversation with his father, Kotomine Risei and Tohsaka Tokiomi, another Master in the fourth Fuyuki Grail War. As he had been a member of one of the three families, who created the ritual in the first place, it was nearly certain he would be chosen as the Master. The other two families being the Einzbern and the Makiri, who were called Matou nowadays.

But the other two families had long forgotten the real reason for the ritual in the first place: To reach Akasha, the Root, the place were souls originate from and go back after their death. Tokiomi was the only one remembering their goal and thus was determined to not let anyone else have the grail. The church, Risei and Kirei belonged to, just not wanted an artifact with powerful wish-granting abilities to fall into the wrong hands and thus Tokiomi and Kirei formed a contract. He, Kirei would summon a heroic spirit and help Tokiomi reach his goal.

For that he was to summon Assassin, since Tokiomi had a catalyst with ties to Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk, the first Hero and the strongest Servant. Tokiomi was certain that the only other Servant that would be dangerous to them would be Assassin, since he didn't specialized in fighting the Servant, but rather attacking and killing the Master when their guard was down. So summoning Assassin would take out their greatest threat and add a skilled information gatherer to their side. Together with Gilgamesh they were nearly certain to win this Holy Grail War.

But it would only work, if the others thought they were enemies. That's why he was ordered to summon his Servant before Tokiomi, since it would be suspicious, if they both received their Servant at the same time. For that purpose Kirei was standing here, to his feet on the floor a symbol made out of blood, the summoning circle. He inhaled and then began to chant the aria for the summoning of the Servant:

„_A Base of Silver and Steel._

_A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts._

_And my ancestor, my great Master, Schweineorg._

_A wall to block the falling wind._

_The gates of all four directions close._

_From the Crown, come fourth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom._

_Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill._

_Fill Five times._

_But destroy each when filled_

_I hereby propose!_

_Thou shalt come under my command, and thy sword shalt control my fate._

_Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou accedest to this will and reason, answer me._

_I hereby swear._

_I am all that is good in the eternal world._

_I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

_Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come fourth from the circle of constraint._

_Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!_"

The summoning circle glowed in a white-bluish light that suddenly expanded and engulfed the whole room. When the light died down inside the summoning circle there stood one person. The first thing to notice about him was, you could hardly see anything about him except that he was rather young for an "Old Man of the Mountain". He wore a dark green jacket with a hood and underneath that a black sweater with such a big collar that it effectively covered his half of his face. Together with the hood, black glasses and a headband with a metal plate where the kanji for "shinobi", was inscribed, you nearly couldn't see anything of his face except it was light-skinned. Additionally he wore black pants and shoes with open fronts so you could see his toes with no socks. Instead he had white bandages tied around the part of his legs between pants and shoes.

At the same time Kirei studied the newcomer, the newcomer studied him. Then he spoke with a deep tone of voice complete devoid of emotion:

"I have answered to the summon of the Holy Grail. And you are my Master. Why? Because there is no one else in this room and I can feel the connection towards your Command Spells. And I don't need to tell you, I am Assassin. Why? Because you wanted to summon an Assassin. How I know that? Because it is rather early for a summoning and Assassin is one of the only two classes, where the Master can set the class from the beginning." At once Kirei understood he had summoned a rather perceptive individual.

"Indeed", he agreed. I am Kotomine Kirei, your Master."

"With that the contract is finished. I am awaiting your orders, Master."

"For now, I would like to confirm, are you indeed Hassan-I-Sabah, the Old Man of the Mountain?"

"No, I am not. Although I am an assassin, I don't belong to that group in the middle east. I am a shinobi." A shinobi, just as his headband told, in other words: a ninja. A group of Japanese shadow warriors. Like the al-Assasin they fought in the shadows doing dirty work, although the al-Assassin did this out of religious beliefs while the ninja did it under orders. But as the shinobi were Japanese origin and the Holy Grail War was occurring in Japan, Assassin would get a slight boost from the legends around this place, since a Heroic Spirit was always stronger, the stronger the legends of them. But usually the summoned Heroic Spirit of the Assassin-class would be Hassan-I-Sabbah, since he was the origin for the word Assassin. Why did the Holy Grail twisted the rules just to make his Servant stronger? Did it wanted him to win that badly? But why? He didn't had a wish! At last Tokiomi would be delighted to hear about this event.

* * *

Tokiomi was indeed happy about the turnout of events. Not just had Kotomine successfully summoned a Heroic Spirit, but also someone with a home advantage as well. The Command Seals in shape of a ring with three lines at each side, connected by an arc to every ring each, had already been expected. He was after all, the most competent magus in the Tohsaka family, not to say the only one of the bloodline of age. So, all was well. That was, until he summoned his own Heroic Spirit a week later. Even though he had used the shed skin of the first snake, the summoned Servant wasn't the great king Gilgamesh, except if the King of Heroes was a teenage boy with white hair and red eyes. He looked more like an Einzbern-homunculus than a king. He wore a white jersey with black stripes and gray trousers and around his head there was some kind of choker that was connected to his ears by earphones. But what was the most unsettling was the crutch he held in his right hand. That was a Heroic Spirit summoned at the peak of his power?! The Heroic Spirit in question just looked at him bored and then only said one word:

"Tch."

* * *

Matou Zouken was surprised as well. He actually prepared for his son a piece of the round table so that he would summon a knight. Maybe Mordred or Lancelot, since he had his son add to lines to the summoning ritual so he would summon a Berserker to make up for his low prana.

At last that was what he told him. In truth he just liked to see his son suffer. Matou Kariya who angered him by turned away from the path of a magus and only came back after he heard that one of the girls he was found of would receive training in his stead. Tohsaka Sakura was given to him from her father Tokiomi so that both of his children could be trained in the art of thaumaturgy and won't had to fight over the family crest when they got older. As Kariya turned away from the path of a magus, he couldn't understand that reason and had decided to take Sakura's place.

Actually he expected Kariya to die from the pain as he offered his body to the crest worms. But he didn't. Instead he just lost his left eye and wasn't able to use his left leg perfectly anymore. But he pulled through and the appearing Command Seals in the shape of a manji symbol with only three arms instead of four on his hand were proof that he was selected as a Master in the Holy Grail War. Zouken didn't actually thought, he would be able to win the Holy Grail War and give him the Grail so that he would be able to wish for immortality. But on the other hand there was at last a little chance and if he really managed it, he had no use for Sakura anymore.

For now he would take delight in the painful struggle of his son. Or he would have, if he wasn't that surprised of the appearance of the Servant. It wasn't a knight, it didn't even looked human. Actually it looked like the Minotaur. It had a human body who wasn't just light-skinned but completely white. His head looked like a human skull with horns of a bull, yellow eyes and long orange hair. He wore a ragged black shroud which covered the necessary parts only barely, his chest completely exposed. It also showed something that made it clear, he wasn't human. A giant hole. Yes. In the centre of the chest was a giant hole. A regular human couldn't just live with a giant hole in his chest and Servants weren't summoned as if they were on their death-bed. Now one could say that he was to weak to summon a Heroic Spirit as his full power, but the way the Servant stood made it clear, this hole wasn't something that hindered him.

"Well, well, it seemed like you were indeed able to summon a Heroic Spirit", Zouken said. "Although it looks like it isn't a knight of the round table! I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed."

"█▄▀█▄▀▀█", the Servant roared and within the blink of an eye he summoned a black katana, crossed the short distance between them and slashed at the old man, cutting him in half.

"Now, now", Zouken said, still halved. "Can't you even keep your Servant in the line?"

"Enough, Berserker!", Kariya ordered and the Servant stopped. "Return to spirit form." As soon as he said that, the Servant faded into nothing.

"Well, at last it looks like you summoned a strong Heroic Spirit. Now go and bring me the Grail! After all, that's what we agreed on, right?!"

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu and Irisviel von Einzbern got a surprise as well. Instead of the King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon there stood a small boy with a black jacket, trousers and white sneakers. He had brown eyes hidden behind round glasses and short brown hair, with the particularity that his hair was dark brown at the bottom half. There was no doubt, he wasn't Arthur, since he had the appearance of a normal child from the modern age. The question was, why was he summoned instead of him and why was he so young.

"Good Evening", the Servant said while politely bowing down so that his waist was in a right-angle towards the rest of his body, "I am the Servant Saber. I've come forth to the summoning of the Holy Grail. Am I right with the assumption that you are my Master?"

"I am", Kiritsugu answered, clearly feeling the connection to the boy over his Command Seal in the shape of a sword accompanied by flowers, "but just to be clear, you aren't Arthur Pendragon?" The boy was taken aback at that.

"No, no, I am not someone fancy like that", he denied while waving his arms amplifying around. "I am just a normal student. Well, for the most part." For the most part?

"How come someone as young as you is a Heroic Spirit", Irisviel wanted to know. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, there were some guys rampaging inside my clan's territory and I couldn't just let them do what they want." Territory? Was he some kind of Yakuza?

"Then what's your name?", Kiritsugu asked. The boy shook his head.

"I don't think you have ever heard of it, so it wouldn't be useful in any way. So I rather would want to keep it a secret until the time is right."

"Very well", Kiritsugu gave in. It was not like he could force him to reveal his name, without the use of a Command Seal and those were way to valuable to waste for something like that. "But please tell me, what is your wish from the Grail?" That was always the most important question after summoning a Servant. After all, what would happen if your Servant had a wish that contradicted with yours? Finding out about that after already obtaining the Grail it was too late.

Saber sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"There is this one person that I killed… I want to bring her back."

"Your girlfriend?", Irisviel asked eagerly, making Saber blush.

"What? No, no, she was an enemy!"

"A forbidden love!", she happily shouted, making Saber blush deepen.

"Oh, your blushing, how cute!", she squealed and embraced him with a hug, swinging him around. "I just want to take you home with me!"

"We are already at your home", Kiritsugu felt obliged to point out, while Saber tried to get out of the suffocating embrace.

"Besides", he said, after finally managing the impossible, "she is even older than my grandfather. And what was your wish by the way." Quickly he tried to change the topic to something else.

"World peace", Kiritsugu answered clear without inhibition in the same voice as before.

"World peace?", Saber repeated. "I like that! Count me in." Perhaps it wasn't so bad that he didn't got the King of Knights, after all. But Old Man Acht would surely disappointed that the catalyst had been a fake.

* * *

Waver Velvet was the next one to get the surprise. Although his wasn't as big the others as this catalyst wasn't something he got for himself. He just stole it from Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. This guy ridiculed him in front of the entire class, saying that his theory, that a magus could become strong through hard work instead of just the heritage, were juvenile fantasies. So, when he heard about the Holy Grail War, he was thrilled. A battle were only your own talent counted and not your ancestors. And as an added bonus he had been at the right time in the right place and managed to get a catalyst who was supposed to go to Kayneth. A piece of the mantle belonging to the great "King of Conquerors", commonly known as Alexander the Great. That meant that he would be able to summon a strong Servant and still get revenge on El-Melloi.

At last that was the plan. But he couldn't imaging the person in front of him being that legendary king. Could it be that the catalyst had been a fraud? First, nowhere there was even a shred of red visible in the clothes, yet the mantle. And second this person in front of him was a girl. She was smaller than him and had long golden hair like a princess and even a crown and a dress. Although there stopped the similarities. The dress was black, the crown was made out of spikes and she wore black gauntlets with claws. Furthermore she had black boots made out of metal going over her knees and stopped direct under her short white skirt showing under her black dress. At the bottom of the boots were big black appendages with gold wheels and spikes. That would make the girl a Rider-class Servant, but he had never heard of a Heroic Spirit like that.

But the real surprise came, when the girl finished to examine him with her yellow eyes with a circular pattern and promptly raced towards him. Before he could retaliate at what seemed a sudden attack, she swung her arms around his body, hugging him. Thanks to her speed Waver couldn't stop himself from falling and with a heavy sound he fell on to the ground.

"Wa-?" For a moment his though process stopped completely. In his 19 years of life Waver Velvet never did have a girlfriend. He had been to busy with studying and a lot of magi in his class didn't thought about romantic relationships before a certain age and a lot of magi would later engage in political marriages. So he also had never had been so close with a girl before. Furthermore she was _definitely_ younger than him, maybe fourteen at most and he half expected someone to walk in on them and accuse him of child molesting.

"Ehm, hi!", he tried to start a conversation. The moment he spoke her eyes flickered towards him, looking at him with curiosity. "I am Waver Velvet. Are you my Servant?" The girl happily nodded. "And your class in Rider?" She nodded again. "Well then…" He didn't knew what else to say. "Aren't you going to go into spirit form?" Now the girl shook her head and looked a little bit hurt at that. "But if you don't go into spirit form the people are going to question your appearance and every enemy Master would knew that you are a Servant and I am your Master." Now she let go of him for the first time and stood straight. Waver was baffled, how someone with wheels for his feet could do something like that, when suddenly her black gear including her crown started to glow. Then her crown transformed into a ribbon tying her hair, her dress and the gauntlets turned yellow and transformed into a blouse, her skirt got blue and her wheels transformed into a wheelchair. Now she was beaming at him, looking really proud of herself.

"Well, that will work", he admitted and then began to push her towards his current place of residence. After all, there is probably nobody who would think a girl in a wheelchair is a Servant.

Some miles away in the Tohsaka mansion, a certain white-haired Servant started to sneeze.

"So, what am I going to tell the MacKenzie's?", Waver mused and then began to explain: "The MacKenzie's are the old couple I live with. I kind of used hypnosis to make them believe I am their grandson since I had to stay for the duration of the Holy Grail War somewhere. Of course I could hypnotize them again, but before I can do that I first have to have some base to go on. So what to say?" He brooded for a moment. He couldn't pose her as a family member even if he used hypnosis opposite to him since they actually had a grandson and he just made them believe that he was him. So that was out of question. Furthermore he just told them the chickens were from a friend who was on trip and came back today. So he couldn't say that he was keeping watch over his little sister while he was on a trip. Although her appearance combined with the chickens are too perfectly timed to shrug off as a coincidence it didn't was.

"I am going to tell them that when I brought the chickens back to my friend he told me that his friend had to go away for an undermined amount of time and couldn't take his little sister – in other words you – with him and begged my friend to take care of you. But he himself couldn't care for you and thus asked me to do it, alright?!" She pondered for a moment and then happily nodded. "Good. Then all we need now is a name for you. At best a Japanese one, looking at your features. Hmm, how about…"

'…Kagari Izuriha.' Waver stopped abruptly when he heard an echoing voice inside his head. Did she just said something?! Inside his mind?! But if she was able to do that, why didn't she said anything up until now? When he asked her on this matter her answer was simply:

'No reason.' Waver rubbed his temples. So she wouldn't say anything until it was absolutely necessary?

"So, Kagari was it? Is that your real name?" For a moment she was silent. He wondered, if he said something wrong, since she didn't respond, when he noticed her lost in thought. Then suddenly she shook her head. Waver sweat-dropped. Did she just had to ponder about her own name?! What kind of idiot forgets his own name?!

And again the white haired Servant had to sneeze. What was that today with him. Could it be that the years without the need for an immunity system had finally caught up to him. He hoped not, since the Holy Grail War was way to important for him to lose because of a cold.

* * *

But the one who had the most problems adjusting to the new circumstances was a certain Euryphis lecturer in the department of Spiritual Evocation. His name was Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and he had one of his worse weeks in his life. First someone had stolen the catalyst, which he had been spending a lot of time and connections to get for the current Holy Grail War.

As he was a prodigy from a long line of magi with two elements, there were no worries about the other Master. The only one capable of matching him was Tohsaka Tokiomi. The Matou-line was dying out, the Einzbern specialized in alchemy and not combat and the rest of the random Master weren't going to be a threat. So, the only uncertainties were the Servants. And for that he had used his connections to achieve said catalyst, since with a strong Heroic Spirit there was no doubt, he would prevail.

But then the theft happened. Oh, he had no delusions about just who stole his Holy Relic. His name was Waver Velvet. He stood out in that just before he committed the theft, he had giving Kayneth a script of an absurd theory. He of course had to tell him, just how wrong his childish fantasies were and bring him back to reality, before he would loosen himself completely. It was his duty as a teacher after all.

But Waver didn't take his advice to heart but stole the carefully prepared relict instead and hit it in his outrage. Just to spite him. Of course he didn't appeared at the clock tower anymore or Kayneth could have helped him overcome his silly behavior. But in the end Kayneth had to get another catalyst using more money and connections. But as the head of the Archibald family these weren't so hard to come by. Instead of Iskander the Great, he would summon Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the first warrior of the knights of Fianna.

Although somehow the authenticity of the catalyst had to be flawed since in front of him the summoned person standing in the same room with him and his wife Sola-Ui was clearly not Celtic origins, but Asian. Furthermore he wore a white overcoat with blue cuffs and underneath a black pullover. Together with blue trousers and white boots with metal kneepads. Around the neck he wore a red pendant. Oh, and his hair was silver. There was one thing, Kayneth was certain: This guy was not Diarmuid.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?!" The summoned Servant frowned at that.

"Dia-what? Sorry, I don't know anybody with that name. Wait, now I do, but I am not him. I am Servant Lancer. And you are my Master, correct?" So, Lancer. Not did he didn't received the Servant he wanted, but he also didn't got the Saber-class. He tried to calm himself by saying, that at last he got one of the three knight-classes.

"Well then, if you aren't Diarmuid, then who are you?", his wife asked.

"Sorry, that's something I want to keep to myself." Kayneth was surprised. So he didn't wanted to tell his name? Well, he didn't had a choice.

"As your Master I order you, to reveal your name!", Kayneth commanded, but all it did was making Lancer snort.

"Nice try", he said and pointed at a ring of three tomoe and two lances to each site on the magus hand, that should have shown Kayneth authority over him, "but without the use of one of those that won't work." Kayneth was taken aback. What did he say?

"I am your Master! Do you want to defy me?!" He nearly shouted faced with such rebellion. Lancer just sighed.

"Alright, Master, here's the deal: Knowing my name wouldn't help you in any way. You probably wouldn't even recognize it. And if you did, it would be just more of a reason to keep you from knowing. So, if you really want to waste a Command Seal for that, go ahead!" For the first time in his life Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi didn't knew what to say. But in his stead Sola-Ui took the initiative.

"If it really don't matter for the fight, lets just let him keep his secret, Kayneth."

"Well, you are right", Kayneth admitted. "If it really isn't going to effect your performance I think I can allow it."

"Great! Then I have a question! Why can I feel the Command Seals from you, but the mana supply comes from her?!"

"Ah, there you experience one of my master pieces", Kayneth exclaimed proud. "I have altered the usual Master-Servant contract, so that I would be your Master, but my wife would be the one supplying you with mana. The way I can fight, too, without worrying about your mana." Lancer nodded approving.

"Nice idea. Although I doubt you are going to be of much use against Servants."

"Of course not. I shall engage the Master."

"Good. Then do you have any place, where I can set up my workshop?" For the second time in his life Kayneth was taken aback.

"Workshop?!"

"Huh? You haven't already looked up my skill set?! I have **Territory Creation** A+!"

* * *

Hey guys and gals.

Now we have Assassin, Archer, Berserker, Saber, Rider and Lancer, basically everyone except Caster with the same Master as in canon. Now though, I don't think there is anybody who won't figure out, Assassin's and Berserker's identity and Rider's is clear, too, if you look for her, but I couldn't find a way for her to get any other name for her civil form. Saber is someone who has a good reason for disclosing his identity, as have Lancer and Assassin, well, the letter is doing it out of professionalism.

Lancer himself is special in the way, that he clearly would into for a lot of different classes, like Saber and Berserker, but just like Heracles isn't able to use "Hundred Shooting Heads", while he is a Berserker, Lancer won't be able to use his Noble Phantasm suited to the Saber-Class, while he is a Lancer.

Berserker this time is actually a _Berserk_er. A hero summoned at the moment of his greatest mental disruption. That was one of the things, I often wondered about. Although I am not too averse against a lucid Berserker, as Type Moon has already shown us Kintoki, and, if my information are correct, Frankenstein's Monster, nobody ever seems to support the idea of a berserk Berserker.

Archer fits to his class as good as Gilgamesh, Assassin speaks for himself and Saber executes a lot of his techniques with his sword that is one of his Noble Phantasm.

So, all in all, I think I am consent with the classes the Servants were summoned in and I hope, that when this story is finished, at last one Servant wasn't found out right away.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	3. Chapter 2: Starting the War

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 2: Starting the War

Uryuu Ryuunosuke was working on his newest experiment. When he found that old book on the occult in the old storehouse he couldn't believe his eyes. With all the murders he did, it did got dull after a while, so a book on demon summoning was exactly what he needed! Although there had never been a demon to appear, the ritual itself was, what gave him a new drive. Now he had broken into a household of four people and killed everyone except the grade school boy and used their blood to draw the symbol on the floor. Then he started his chant:

"Fill, fill, fill, fill. With each repetition, four times― eh, five times? Err, only when it's full, break it up... Is it? Yeah." He stopped for a moment.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, there. That's five times alright. Okay?" He turned around towards the shivering kid he tied up and gagged.

"Say― boy, do you believe in demons? You know, newspapers and magazines keep calling me a demon. But ain't it weird? A single stick of dynamite would do more victims at once than me. Nah, it's fine. I'm kind of a demon. But if there were real demons beside me, I'd like to try to talk a little with them. Now that'd be nice. Anyway. If by any chance, a demon really comes out, wouldn't it be stupid to not have anything to drink and chat? So, boy... If Mr. Demon here does pay me a visit, how about you let him kill yourself?!" The kid struggled even more intense and Ryuunosuke started laughing.

"I wonder how it is to be killed by a demon. Will it go zip or splash, that gotta be some fun to watch. Not something you see everyday― ah ouch!" An unexpected sting made itself known at his right hand, stopping him in his tracks. Somehow a pattern like a tattoo appeared, looking like three intertwined snakes. Suddenly the pattern he painted on the ground with the blood of his victims started to glow and lightning covered the ground. Then with a great wind a person appeared in the middle of it. It was a woman of a fairly large build, with black, dotted snake tattoos winding down either arms. She had eyes with yellow irises and black pupils, and yellow hair she with two strands she braided together in front of her chest. She wore a black body-length suit extending down to her knees with a hood with two big white eyes painted on them. She studied Ryuunosuke from head to toe.

"So, you are supposed to be my Master? What a letdown!" Ryuunosuke didn't know what to say, so he tried it with a simple introduction.

"Uh, name's Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I am currently unemployed. I like murder in general. Especially kids." Actually he liked killing woman nearly as much, but it did appeared him to be a little bit tactless, to mentioning that in front of her. For a moment she looked at him stunned, then she started to chuckle lightly.

"Oh, you are an interesting fellow", she admitted. Then her gaze fell upon the child on the floor.

"And what's that?", she asked him.

"Right", Ryuunosuke regained his bearings, "let's talk over a drink. Are you going to eat that?" The woman looked at the child. Her expression turned sinister.

"Oh, even though you aren't that competent as a Master, you at last provided me with the means to regain my power. Very well, I accept." She bent down towards the frightened child and took away the gag. Before the boy could even make on sound she transformed into a black snake with yellow arrows and made her way down the boys throat. Ryuunosuke was frozen by the display as black arrows streamed out of the kids body destroying the ropes. When the kid stood up, it had changed its appearance into something, you could only call a chibi-version of the women.

"That is going to suffice for now", the child said, with the voice of the woman. Suddenly Ryuunosuke couldn't help himself. He got down on his knees and grabbed the hand of the women-turn-child.

"Coooool! That's wicked! Man, that was super cool!", he exclaimed with great joy. "I don't know exactly what is going on, but I'll follow you! Just show me more of your cool killings!" Since she was now so small she had to look up towards him.

"Well, that can be arranged. I need to devour a lot, so I can finally use my powers wholly again."

"Ah―, right, I didn't get to hear your name." Remembering about the important parts, Ryuunosuke started acting more familiarly.

"My name? Well, for the duration of this Heaven's Feel you should call me Caster."

* * *

"It is time!", Kotomine Kirei told Assassin. "The last Servant was summoned. Now go and kill Tohsaka Tokiomi."

"What about Archer?", the Servant asked.

"They have **Independent Action**. So if you notice an opportunity, kill him, too."

"Understood!", he said, making his way towards the Tohsaka compound. Silently he maneuvered past the magical defenses, when suddenly:

"What a drag, can't I just get some sleep?" In front of him stood Archer. With his crutch. Not exactly the most intimidating sight, although Assassin new not to underestimate his opponent. "Why the hell do I have to keep up with that?! Oi, you, how about you disappear and we forget the whole thing?" Instead of answering Assassin threw some funny shaped daggers at him, which he casually side-stepped. But his moment of unwariness Assassin used to close in on him and deliver a swipe with a dagger at his neck. But instead of opening the skin and drawing blood it broke in half and Assassin's arm snapped back in an unnatural manner. Before Assassin could register what happened, Archer took a swing with his left hand, took Assassin's head and pressed it against the ground. Suddenly a shockwave passed from Archer beginning through the ground of the whole garden ripping apart the surface, destroying hedges, flower beds and fountains. Together with the body of Assassin.

With that Archer straightened himself and walked back towards the house.

"Now, let's hope that was the last of them in a long time." Tokiomi was utterly shocked and Kirei completely surprised by the display of his abilities. Both had only one thought:

'And that guy's an _Archer_?!'

* * *

"Assassin― has been killed?" Waver Velvet opened his eyes. He had used rat familiars to scout out the Matou and Tohsaka mansions since they were the only locations of Master known, except the Einzbern, bet their Master didn't made an appearance, yet. But he didn't thought someone would actually made a move. Yet Assassin did and was eliminated. In the blink of an eye. By a Servant with a crutch.

Just which class was that Servant?! He didn't used a weapon like the knight classes and he was way to sane for a Berserker. Since Assassin was out of the picture and he had Rider that guy had to be Caster. A Caster, capable of destroying his opponents with a single blow, literally. The only magi he heard of capable of doing just that to a Heroic Spirit were the sorcerers Zelretch and The Blue, capable of using true magic.

He decided to gather more information before he would make any actions towards the Tohsaka Master. He turned towards his Servant who was sitting on a futon beside his bed and was silently watching TV. Just as he had told Rider the house they lived in right now didn't belong to him, but to the old couple called Glen and Martha MacKenzie. But as he saw her on that futon he was forced to recall the recent events. He still felt embarrassed when he remembered back to what happened, when he brought her to his current residence.

_*/flashback/*_

"Ah, so that's how it is", Martha acknowledged the story Waver had told her while Rider sat in her wheelchair beside him. "Of course we won't refuse to care of her." Waver let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. In hindsight he should have known that they would not care about the mysterious appearance of a girl. He didn't even had to use hypnosis for that.

"But your friends sure are irresponsibly", Glen deemed. "To always leave you with their responsibilities."

"Actually I am the one who owns them a favor", Waver "corrected", "I am the one who has to pay back his debts."

"So, that's how it is. Well then, let's get a futon for Kagari ready. I hope you have no problems sleeping in our room…" Faster than anybody could react, Rider reached over to Waver, grabbed his arm, pulled it towards her and clanged to it, as if to never let go. For a moment everybody stared silently at her, when suddenly Waver's face reddened as he finally understood the hint.

"No!", he stated firmly. "Absolutely no! It's improper for a man and a girl who aren't related to share the same bedroom! There is no way…" He stopped in his tracks when he met her eyes. She looked at him with a cold gaze that seamed to pierce right into his soul. It was easy to forget, but this girl was actually a Heroic Spirit. A person who had done so incredible feats in his life, that he ascended to a realm above normal humans.

"Waver is right, Kagari", Martha said, "you can't sleep with him. What would your brother say, if he heard of this?" Rider didn't reacted at all and still continued to stare at her Master. Waver sighed and looked away. Then he turned towards his "grandparents".

"She just isn't accustomed yet to not have always someone at her side that she knows. Please, I promise I won't do anything improper."

"Well, I guess, we can allow it for now", Glen admitted and Waver felt relieve. This time he actually had used a little bit of hypnosis. But seriously, he was supposed to be the Master in this relationship!

_*/flashback end/*_

When he had later looked at his Servant's skills he had found a reason for her strange behavior. She had Rank D in **Mental Pollution**, which gave her a slight defense against mental attacks, additional to her high **Magic Resistance**, but at the same time resulted in a slight distorted mentality.

"Rider", he spoke to move her attention from the television towards him, "just now the first causality happened. Assassin has been defeated." Rider expectant waited for him to go on. "Right. The Servant who defeated him was a white-haired teenage boy with a crutch. He had some ability which produced shockwaves with his punch, effectively destroying Assassin and the whole garden. I think he might be Caster." Rider looked skeptically.

"Well, who do you think it would be?!" She made a move as though she was drawing a sword.

"Saber?! But he didn't even used a sword! Or do you think his crutch is his sword?!" Now that he thought about it that wasn't to farfetched, since Rider's Wheels were hidden as a wheelchair. She nodded and then flexed her arm muscles, which he had to admit, looked actually kind of cute, since she was a petite girl and didn't had that big muscles.

"So, you mean, he did that just with his Strength?! But he had to have A+ for that!" She just looked at him blankly. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. I won't dismiss it just yet." Now she beamed at him. Waver sighed. Being a Master was really more complicated than he would have thought. He finally understood what the Command Seals were for. He had thought that a Servant would comply to the wishes of his Master because that was the only way for him to receive the Holy Grail. But that wasn't necessarily true. Even though Heroic Spirit transcended to a level above normal humans but were themselves still human at the core. Together with all the quirks and character flaws. At last he got a quiet one. He could have gotten a bold and load Servant, chanting his name loudly around, whenever he got the chance. A tugging on his sleeve brought him out of his musings.

"What is it?", he asked Rider. She pointed towards the door. "What? You want to go out? And what then? Find some Servants and fight?!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"But we don't have enough information about our opponents yet." Now she sulked. At last she didn't used her special gaze this time. He speculated a little.

"Tell you what, why don't we go around tomorrow to familiarize ourselves with the terrain?" That shook her out of her depression and she quickly nodded. That meant there plans for tomorrow were set. He just hoped they wouldn't get ambushed, but since Assassin was out of commission they would at last know, when their was an opponent around. And even if they ran into another Servant they probably wouldn't fight to preserve the concealment of magecraft.

* * *

Some miles away, the expected visitor appeared at the Fuyuki Church on the hill of the Shinto suburb.

"Following the Heaven's Feel agreement, I, Kotomine Kirei, request the protection from the Holy Church."

"I accept. Conforming to my duty as a supervisor, I, Kotomine Risei, will guarantee your security. Come inside." To the two men who had arranged everything, this was a laughable farce, but they couldn't know if there wasn't still someone spying at the gate. Kotomine Risei feigned strictly his role of supervisor with a grave face, and invited his son, weakened by his defeat as a Master, inside the Church.

"I am glad it worked out", Risei said to his son.

"Father", the one in question interrupted, "there isn't anyone watching over the church?"

"No, the church is neutral ground. On top of that, the defeated ones are of no interest."

"Nevertheless we shouldn't let our guard down. Why? Because there might be Master who don't care about the rules the church has set for this war." The one who spoke these words was the one who had been defeated and killed earlier that day. Assassin. Yet none raised an eyebrow at the appearance of the Servant who shouldn't be there.

"Has anybody watched the scene?", Risei asked.

"I believe that at last four Master have witnessed the scene. Why? Because there were four different types of familiars at the scene."

"Four?", Kirei asked, "we are missing one. The 'spirit board' definitely indicated the arrival of seven Servants, didn't it, father?"

"Yes, without a doubt. The last one, 'Caster', arrived two days ago. As usual, the names of the Masters weren't given, but all the Servants of this Grail War must be present."

"I see."

"That can have a bunch of reasons", Assassin exclaimed. "Firstly, he just didn't supervised the Tohsaka mansion. Either because he didn't had the time and resources for that, yet, or he doesn't knew that the Tohsaka are Master. Second he is strong enough to mask his familiar even before me and my kikaichu. Thirdly he could have teamed up with another Master and so didn't had the need to send his own familiar towards the Tohsaka mansion. The last two would be, to quote a friend of mine, 'troublesome'. Why? Because one means the Master and Servant are quite skilled and the other means we have to defeat two Servants at the same time and I am most likely not able to beat them in a straight battle."

"That would be indeed bothersome", Kirei admitted. "With the King of Uruk on our side we wouldn't had to worry, even if two Servants attacked us at the same time. But with the current Archer I can't clearly estimate our chances of victory if that were to happen."

"Speaking of Archer", Assassin said, "when he destroyed my bunshin I couldn't feel him using any chakra or mana and his physical build shouldn't allow him to use such strong attacks. The only exclamation I have for that is a Noble Phantasm that allows him to enhance his Strength way above human level. It would explain why he wanted me to come close to him. At the same time his skin is strong enough to break normal weapons upon contact."

"Thank you", Kirei said. "Please now follow with the supervision of the other Master and don't let yourself be exposed."

"Of course, Master", he said and then vanished.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu watched the reports of the battle at the Tohsaka mansion his assistant Hisau Maiya brought him. Opposite to the other magi, who would think using technology to aid you was heresy, he combined magecraft with technology, familiar with surveillance cameras. Even his mystic code, a weapon you create with magecraft, was a gun. Since he was the only one using them, most magi tended forgot to protect their home against electronics. Now he watched on a monitor how the Servant Assassin got killed by the other one.

"What do you make of it?", he asked her after he was finished.

"I think it is going too well", Maiya replied immediately to Kiritsugu's question, "The time lag between Assassin's materialization and the attack of Tohsaka's Servant is too short. He was waiting for him. I could accept he might have detected an intruder in spirit form, but his opponent is an Assassin with the **Presence Concealment** ability. ... I wonder if Tohsaka wasn't aware of the invasion prior to it." Kiritsugu nodded. Having been trained by him, Maiya's conclusion was the same as Kiritsugu's. If he had wanted to deal with an intruder he could have just attacked him, where no one would have been able to see it.

"Maiya, what happened to the Master of Assassin?"

"He went to the Church last night and has requested the supervisor's protection. It is the man called Kotomine Kirei." Kotomine Kirei. The Master Kiritsugu was the most wary of. He had started a lot of different educations in the church as well as under Tohsaka Tokiomi, yet on the verge of Mastering them he abandoned them and started a new one. Kiritsugu couldn't understand it. And that made him wary.

"Maiya, send a familiar to the Fuyuki Church. One will be fine for now."

"... Is it alright? The Church is an area where aggressions between Masters are prohibited."

"Unless the priest supervisor doesn't find out. Stay at a reasonable distance. Don't overdo it. He doesn't have to know." Maiya frowned at Kiritsugu's incomprehensible instructions.

"Must I observe the Church?"

"You can just make it a 'regular patrolling'. What you must concentrate on is being absolutely not-discovered."

"... Yes, understood."

* * *

A/N:

Hi, guys and gals.

Next is the last Servant, Caster. If you write a Fate/Zero fanfiction you can choose between three types of Caster: First: The Gilles-Type, that kills a lot of people and befriends Ryuunosuke. Second: The one that is disgusted by him and kills him and the one, that doesn't like him, but still does as he says, like the Zero Sense Caster. I have chosen the first one, because I already have too many good guys and needed an antagonist.

So far this chapter really looks like the canon developments, but I thought it was unlikely, that it would take a different turn of events. Tohsaka and Kotomine managed to fool nearly everyone in canon and the only one who found it suspicious was Kiritsugu and, well, he is Kiritsugu, enough said. So I think it is rather likely, that these events would turn out that way. But I can promise you, that in the next chapter I am going to introduce something new.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	4. Chapter 3: Red or White

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**coronadomontes**: It's a really good idea, but I don't think she is going to do that. Not if she doesn't plan on staying around after the War. If she does though… now that would be a different matter.

**Basefan**: Usually you would be correct, but there are some circumstances, that made me decide to have him behave that way. First: It wasn't a fight, but staged. Second: The opponent was fake, so he had no reason to go berserk. So for him it was more an irritating thing that he wanted to be over as fast as possible. If he took the daggers at the beginning it would give his "opponent" a reason not to get close. And that's what he told Assassin to get this over with as fast as possible.

**Guest**: He really does swear more. I'll try to include that.

Chapter 3: Red or White

Akaji Akage walked through the Fuyuki park. He was a seven-year old boy with auburn hair and brown eyes. He talked with his older sister who walked left beside him. She had long black hair and blue eyes, just like her mother who was walking some steps behind them, together with his father, who looked like an older version of him. When his parents noticed him looking at them, they friendly waved towards him and he happily waved back before turning back towards his sister. But she wasn't there anymore. Terrified he looked around but now even his parents had vanished. The trees around him lost all their leaves and turned bleak.

"Mother! Father! Hana!", he cried out load, but they didn't appear. Frightened he ran forward, but everywhere awaited him the same scenery.

"Not a nice picture, right?" He turned around, startled by the sudden voice and in front of him…stood another him.

"Did you do that?! What do you want?!", he asked scared. His other self showed no emotion.

"Yes, I did that and I want you to do something for me. You see, right now you are dreaming. Big surprise there. But when you wake up, go upstairs into the garret. Ignore everything in the room except the old chest at the very end. Your parents weren't able to open it, but you will manage it without fail. There is an old book inside. Hide it. After the school has ended, go to the place described in the book and then follow all the other instructions."

"What are that instructions going to be?", Akage asked suspicious.

"Just a little magic ritual. Don't worry about it too much. It will all be explained in the book."

"Magic! Really?!", the boy asked enthusiastically, but then tuned down again and eyed the newcomer suspicious. "And how do I know, that this magic isn't something bad?"

"Magic isn't good or bad. It's only the one using it. You can disregard this as just a weird dream, but you can trust me, you don't want, what's going to happen if you don't follow those instructions."

"Well, then what is going to happen? Have you looked into the future, or what?" Instead of an answer the scenery changed again. And what he saw was…Fire. Burning buildings and people wherever he looked. Akage shut his eyes and covered his ears, but the heat and the screams of the damned never vanished. Then suddenly it was all over and he stood again in the park.

"That is, what is going to happen", his other self said. "An all-consuming fire killing every human it gets its hold on. Now decide carefully. What are you going to do?" The young boy was still shocked from what he had seen. It was only for a moment, but he had felt as if he had been in hell.

"Who are you?", he asked his duplication. For the first time his visitor smiled and it wasn't a menacing, but a gentle one.

"I am a sword, born out of flames, just like you." With that Akage woke up.

* * *

When he did go to school he was rather tense. Just as his visitor had told him, he had found the book in that old chest. Now he knew, it hadn't just been a dream, but he still couldn't decide, if he should follow the instructions depicted there. After all, one of them had been to draw a symbol made out of blood. Even though it didn't had to be human blood, it still meant he had to kill some living things. That just screamed "Black Magic"! But at the same time, he couldn't forget what the visitor prophesized him. The burning fire didn't left his memory and even though it was so short, he couldn't forget what he felt at that moment.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for?", a high voice interrupted his musing. The voice belonged to Imono Kurou, his friend. She had blond hair and used two ribbons to tie it into two braids. She wore their school uniform for girls, a white blouse and a blue skirt.

"Sorry, I have just a lot on my mind, at the moment."

"I can tell that", his other friend, Yukimi Kotarou said. He had black spicy hair and dark brown eyes and he wore a school uniform, too. His was a white shirt and blue trousers, just like Akage. "So, what is it, that keeps you so busy thinking?!"

"Sorry, I can't tell, it is a really private matter!"

"What?!", Kotarou said in mock-anger. "You won't even tell your best friend?!"

"Sorry, I really can't", he apologized. "It is really private."

"I know, I know. Don't sweat it! I was just making fun. But you know, you can talk to us if you have problems, right?"

"Thanks, I will remember that."

"Attention, please", the teacher called out and everybody made their way to their tables. "Because of the recent murder cases all afternoon activities have been cancelled. Please be sure to go right home after school." Murder cases. He already had heard there had been a lot of them recently, but now he thought, what if the murder cases and his dream where somehow connected? What if he could do something to stop it? Now he had decided! He would read the book completely and if it could help, he would even do the magic ritual.

* * *

Right after school he did go to the place that was hinted at within the book. It was an abandoned warehouse. Quickly he made place for the circle depicted in the book and prepared the draw it. It was interesting to note, that he didn't had to kill some animals himself. There had been enough blood for the whole circle in the fridge. That it was rather odd, that the fridge in an abandoned warehouse was working, escaped his seven-year old mind. He was just glad, he didn't had to kill anything.

When he finally finished drawing the circle he took a deep breath and then looked at the paper in his hand. Apparently this ritual was supposed to bring heroes from the past back to life and those words were the key to it. Since he couldn't stand there the whole time with the rather heavy (for him) book in his hand, he had copied the verses onto a smaller paper. He concentrated a last time and then spoke:

"_It's made out of silver and iron._

_A foundation of stone and the Master of contracts,_

_Under the supervision of Clavis._

_A wall blocking the impure wind._

_Close the gates of all four directions._

_From the throne, come forth and follow the forked road to the kingdom._

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!_

_Fill five times,_

_And destroy each when filled._

_I announce!_

_My will shall create your body, and your sword shall create my fate._

_As this is a summon of the Grail, if you accept my will and reason, answer me!_

_I hereby swear!_

_I know what is all good in the eternal world._

_I fight what is true evil in the eternal world._

_Bowing under the trinity in heaven,_

_Come forth from the circle of restraint, Guardian of Balance!_"

From the first syllable on it was, as if he couldn't stop himself anymore. Not once he stopped to read a word twice, not once did he stutter or spoke unclear. An odd power surged through his body, accumulating more and more. He felt it rise in his chest, urging itself to be released. Louder and louder became his words until he screamed the last one out into the world!

Pain twitched on his left hand. And some kind of red tattoo appeared. It looked like a sword with two tree branches right and left on it. The branches did go around up to the palm of his hand, but they didn't connected there. Then the circle on the ground glowed in a blinding white light, forcing Akage to close his eyes so he didn't got blind.

"Well, well, looks like I've been summoned to the Grail War. I am Servant Sa…ver?! Holy shit! I've been summoned as _SAVER_! How did that happen!" Akage slowly opened his eyes. Inside the drawn circle stood now a tall young man. He had dark tanned skin, white hair and gold-brown eyes. He wore a black clergy suit with a red mantle.

"Are you okay, Mister?!", Akage asked carefully. Was this a Hero from the past? He sure didn't behave like that. But right now he was more interested in this "Saver". What did that mean? The moment Akage spoke the summoned person looked first left and right and then down towards him. He looked at him with shock, his mouth wide open. Then, when he finally regained his bearings, the first thing he said was:

"Shirou?!"

* * *

"What is the problem, father?", Kirei asked Risei, who just asked to talk to him on short notice.

"We have a situation", the elderly priest answered. "The spirit board showed another summoning. Now there are eight Servants participating in this Holy Grail War."

"Eight Servants? I thought that was impossible. What class is it?" He thought the Heaven's Feel would only allow seven Heroic Spirits to be summoned. One of each classes. If you waited too long to summon your Servant it could happen, that another one summoned the class you wanted first and no matter what catalyst you had, you wouldn't get your desired class but would summon another aspect of that Heroic Spirit that fit to another class. Even if all Master used the added two lines for the Berserker-class, there would only be one Berserker summoned.

So, even if someone somehow managed to work around the limited number of participants, he also had to find a way to allow two of the same class. Then he remembered: In the Third Holy Grail War, the Einzbern managed to create a new class container.

"It couldn't be…Avenger?!"

"No, it isn't. The class name is Saver." Saver. A new class he never heard of before.

"So, someone managed to create a new class container. Do you think it was the Einzbern?!"

"No, from the information I have gathered the Avenger-class was way to weak to be of any use. The Einzbern wouldn't gamble with that again. Also they would know, that I, the supervisor would be noticed of this and would have to take actions against the responsible Master. They wouldn't want that to happen. Since Tohsaka Tokiomi summoned Archer, out of the three families that would leave the Matou. But they are dying out and Matou Kariya only took actions to participate in the war since one year ago. That shouldn't be enough time to create a new class container. That leaves someone from the outside, which should be even more unlikely, since no one else has enough information on the Heaven's Feel."

"Could it be connected to the fact, that Gilgamesh didn't got summoned even though we had prepared a catalyst beforehand? To think about it, Assassin also differs from the usual Hassan."

"As it may be, we first have to contact Tokiomi and let him know about this. Then we have to keep our eyes open and especially take a good look, what kind of Servant this _Saver_ is."

"Indeed, I wonder what kind of Heroic Spirit could be summoned as Saver."

In an alternate universe next to the core of the moon a specific Servant sitting cross-legged on some kind of throne sneezed.

"Bless you", his Master a man in his late twenties with black hair, glasses and a doctor uniform said to him, while waiting for someone to reach the place where he was and make his wish.

* * *

"How am I going to tell that my parents?", Akage muttered while he made his way home together with his "Servant". Now he realized he didn't actually thought this whole thing through. Not only didn't he went home right away after school, but he also brought a stranger to his house. Even if that stranger was supposed to be a hero from the past.

"Well", Saver said, "before you do anything else, you have to decide between two options." With that he took out a cheat of paper and read the content out loud, while at the same showing it to him:

You–––––

1. …Revoke your right as Master and search sanctuary at the church.

2. …Fight as a participant in the Holy Grail War.

Right, Saver told him about this so called "Holy Grail War". A battle were seven (usually) magi summoned heroes from the past and fought against each other until there was only one last one standing. It would have been good, if that had been written in the book, too.

"If I am going to fight, do I have to kill?", he wanted to know. After all, what else could "last one standing" mean? But his Servant surprised him.

"Actually, no", he answered. "You only have to defeat all other Servants. And since these guys are summoned from the dead that doesn't exactly count as killing, right? But except a few special circumstances, the Masters die much more easier than their Servants. Furthermore

a Servant who has lost its Master can form a new contract with another Master. Even if his Servant has been defeated, too."

"I see." He didn't wanted to kill people. Even if they wanted to kill him. But…

"These recent murders. Do they have to do something with this Holy Grail War."

"Possible. If your Servant is weak you could order him to feed on humans. Nothing against a little midnight-snack for a Level Up. Although that probably wouldn't work that great with me because of my… special circumstances."

"Yeah, I remember. That usually Servants can go into something like a ghost form and that you can't. Something else I should know?"

"Yeah, in exchange for not being able to go spirit form, I got my own personally prana supply. Even though yours is helping a little, I don't exactly need a Master to continue to exist in this world. But don't worry, even though I don't need no Master to exist, I would need one to get the Holy Grail. So, no killing off the little Master." Akage ignored his particular sense of humor and concentrated on the important things.

"Right. The Holy Grail. It can really fulfill any wish?"

"That's the theory. The praxis…well, no one had yet managed to get him, so…" Saver didn't continue, but knowing what he meant, he asked the next question:

"So, it doesn't care, what kind of person gets it? What if someone, let's say wished for world destruction, it would destroy the world?"

"Yes. Theoretically of course." Akage sighed.

"Well, I can't exactly turn a blind eye on this." The fire flashed inside his mind. "I am going to fight."

"Huh, you sure about that?! You ain't the biggest Master around and this ain't no magical girls show."

"I know. But I won't exactly be the one fighting, right?! That will be you!"

"Sure, Master. So, what you gonna tell your parents?" Akage froze.

"Oh no! I still don't know!" Saver smiled and took out a new sheet of paper.

"You have now three options:

You can––––––

1. …Tell the truth. (Not recommended 'cause the Mage Association would kill them if they found out about that.)

2. …Hypnotize them.

3. …Lie your ass out of the fire." Akage just looked at his Servant dumbfounded.

"Did you prepare these beforehand?", he wanted to know. Saver laughed.

"Nope, I've got **High-Speed Writing** A+. So, Master, what's it gonna be?"

"Would it really be that bad, if we tell them the truth?"

"Well, what do you know about evil secret organizations?"

"I guess you have a point. And since I don't want to manipulate them that leaves…"

"…the third option. Don't worry, Master. I've got you covered. Just let me do the talking!" With that his clothes changed into the suit of a government official completely with tie.

"Wow! Is that magic?!"

"Really?! What gave it away?! Now shut up and bring me to the house of your parents. And look nervous when we are there." Akage didn't had to act nervous, when they finally reached the door towards his home. He _was_ nervous. As soon as Saver ringed the bell, they could hear heavy footsteps and soon enough the door opened.

"Akage, where were you, do you know how much you worried us…" Akage's mother trailed off, when she noticed Saver.

"Good Evening", the Servant in question said, taking out an identification card. "Miss Akaji, I presume? I am Kotomine Amakusa. I work for the government. Can I have a word with you. It concerns your son. But we should talk inside about that." She eyed him warily, but indicated for him, to come inside. Meanwhile Akage's father had made his way towards the door, too. Saver greeted him and he greeted back.

"Hana, Akage, please stay in your room", he told his children.

'Don't tell her anything', Akage suddenly heard Saver's voice inside his head. 'I am going to keep this mental link open, so that you hear, what we are going to discuss!' Obedient Akage did what he was told, while Saver was asked to sit down at the living room table.

"Can I offer you anything, Mister Kotomine?", Miss Akaji asked politely.

"That is really forthcoming but I have to decline. Job conditions, you understand?" She nodded and sat down on the opposite side, right next to her husband.

"So", Mister Akaji began, "what can I do for the government? Or to be precise, what has my son to do with it?" He spoke calmly but the irritation was clearly visible. Saver cleared his throat.

"I won't cover it up by talking flowery, so I will come straight to the point. Your son has been marked. Literally."

"What?!" The couple couldn't believe her ears. What did he meant with 'marked'? Saver took out an envelope and took out a bunch of snapshots, showing body parts with strange red symbols. One of them, was Akage's left hand, clearly showing off the Command Seals.

"On his way home your son aroused the interest of a certain man belonging to a certain group of religious fanatics. Even though I've…dealt with the guy in question and managed to retrieve your son, this organization has still more members, who won't stop at anything until they have him and complete their sick rituals." Mister Akaji looked horrified and Miss Akaji was white as a sheet.

"What can we do?", he wanted to know.

"You? Frankly nothing. The question is, what can _we_ do! We were going to offer protection for your son. Though you won't be able to see him a long time."

"You want to take our son away?!", Miss Akaji repeated since she couldn't believe the words, he had spoken. Saver just looked at her calmly.

"I think we all can agree, that it is better than the alternative." Now it was Mister Akaji's turn again.

"Why don't you just take us all in for protection?!"

"Because you aren't targets. We don't have the resources, to look after people, who didn't got their attention."

"Then how long do you expect yourself to take care of him?! Until you have taken care of the whole organization?!"

"Actually no. Or rather, it depends on what comes first. We have information on victims who were declared taboo by the organization after seven months after their marking has passed. It seems, that someone who escaped them for that period of time would be off-limits. So, to be sure, we would take care of him for eight months and after that we would bring him back to you. But of course, the final decision lies with his guardians." With that he looked expectant at the parents, which child he was about to take away.

"Can we talk to our son about that?", she asked. Eight Month. Could they really bear not to see her son for eight month?!

"Of course. Take your time. This isn't a decision to make lightly."

* * *

"Do you really have to go, Akage?", his sister asked him on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Hana, but it is really for the best." After some family talk they had decided to let Akage go with Saver. Even though he felt uncomfortable to lie to his family like that, it was really for their best.

"So, do you have anything?", Saver asked, still as Kotomine Amakusa.

"Yes", Akage answered, pulling a trunk after him.

"Good", he said and took his belongings out of his hand. "I'll be waiting outside. Goodbye! Mister and Miss Akaji."

"Please, look after our son", Akage's mother pleaded.

"Of course. I am a professional." With that he walked through the door, waiting for Akage to see off his parents. One last final goodbye, and they were off. Akage sighed, as his home got smaller and smaller.

"You know, it's the only option", his Servant said and Akage sighed again.

"I know, but it doesn't make it easier."

"Well, all you have to do is win the Heaven's Feel as quickly as possible and tata…you can go back to your mommy!"

"By the way, why seven month?"

"Because seven years would probably be too long for your parents to accept and seven weeks were too short, so they might get suspicious. Now we have eight months to finish the Heaven's Feel." Suddenly Saver stopped. "Wait for a moment, will ya? I'm getting a call." Akage wondered what happened now, but decided to be quiet for a moment.

'So, what do you want?', Saver thought inside his mind. 'You usually keep to yourself, so what happened now?!'

'You know, he is going to die?', another voice piped up within his mind space. Saver frowned.

'What do you mean?!'

'Exactly what I said. He is way to young, knows nothing about magecraft and doesn't even has the right mind-set for a Master of the Holy Grail War. Even with you here, he won't survive long enough for your book to finally take effect, even if it works which isn't that likely either.'

'And what do you want to do against that? Teach him?!' The silence was answer enough. 'What?! Does that even work?! He has "Sword", you know?'

'Well. I won't be able to teach him everything, but enough to make him survive this Heaven's Feel. So, how about it?'

"Oj, Shirou", Saver turned towards his Master. The person in question pouted.

"I am not Shirou! I've told you my name is Akage!"

"Yeah, whatever. So, what do you say about learning a little magic?!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

So, Saver and Shirou. Normally there would be no way Shirou – here I've given him the name Akaji Akage – would summon a Heroic Spirit in the fourth Holy Grail War. He just doesn't have enough mana capacity to support a Servant, at last not without special circumstances, namely Saver's special ability. And to the why he would summon a Heroic Spirit in the first place… I think some of you might have an idea about, who would be able to do something like that and that might lead you to clues about Saver's identity, but it isn't really necessary for you to read this story.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	5. Chapter 4: Volquart Weissbach

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! You still are going to have to keep up with one more chapter, before the plot is going to commence again.

**Coronadomontes**: I try my best. My greatest fear currently is, that I won't be making this development live up to its potential. And I have to admit, I didn't actually had started this story with a sequel in mind, even though it wouldn't be that unlikely, thanks to canon Fate Stay Night.

**Lioncousin**: I think I have given enough clues for that question to be answered in the last chapter.

Chapter 4: Volquart Weissbach

Three Days Earlier:

Chadwick Dashwood was a tall young man with brown hair. Like most other magi in England he was living at the Clock Tower. But he was on of the few of the only group of students had who witnessed, how Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald humiliated the student called Waver Velvet in front of the whole class, namely the class he had been attending. Chadwick actually had been interested in the manuscript he wrote. Not that he believed the content of course, but he had wanted to know, what kind of arguments Waver would use, to justify his theory.

That changed of course, after he heard of Waver's theft. Only a sore loser would retaliate with such a common crime and it showed to everyone, that he actually didn't had any convincing facts and really was only fantasizing.

Chadwick stopped with his reflections, when he reached his destination. He knocked on the wooden door and soon enough it was opened from the inside. In front of him stood another man. The most striking feature, was his black blindfold he wore, fitting to the black suit and his black hair. And ironically he was called Weissbach, Volquart Weissbach. He was a researcher, like most magi, but he wasn't that successful. Rumors said, that he had lost his eye sight in one of his experiments and was now incapable of using anything than the most basic thaumaturgy.

"Yes, what can I do for you?", the researcher asked the student.

"I was told to deliver this letter from Miss Edelfelt to you", Chadwick told him and handed over a letter to him. Wait. A letter.

"Do you have someone to read it for you?", Chadwick asked cooperatively, but Mister Weissbach waved him off.

"Don't worry about that", he told him, "I have that covered." Chadwick bowed down and left him alone. He closed the door and turned his attention towards the letter. It had runes on it, so that nobody else except him would be able to read it. On the other hand he _had_ to _read_ it, to get to know the content. Sighing he took off his blindfold. Opposite to what the rumors said, his green-brown eyes didn't showed a sign of blindness. Actually there was nothing wrong with his eyes. He opened the letter. Inside there was just a short notice:

"Dear Volquart,

Please find me immediately.

Your loving sister,

Dietlinde Edelfelt"

Volquart snorted. Yeah. "Loving" sister, alright. If she really had been such a loving sister, she would have given him that jewel for free. And she wouldn't have sent him a letter just to tell him, to meet up with her. He put his research notes away and put on the blindfold again. Then he headed for the residence of his older sister. Since she married into the Edelfelt she stopped living at the Clock Tower and they didn't met that often. Fortunately. The relationship between him and her already hadn't been the best before, but now, they really hated each other. The problem was, that he had only been able to learn magecraft thanks to her. And she wouldn't let him forget it. When he rang the bell of the magnificently mansion, he was welcomed by a maid.

"Good evening, Miss Edelfeld is already waiting for you. Please follow me." Miss Edelfelt, or Dietlinde Weissbach, as he had known her for half of his life waited for him in a fancy room drinking tea. Her most distinguish feature was her long golden hair styled in large coils and her expansive blue dress.

"Good evening, Volquart. You are late." The person in question just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Please forgive me, Miss Edelfelt." He bowed towards her. "Once the message managed to reach me, I came as fast as I could. Can I ask, what it is, that requires my lowly services?!"

"Right." She waved towards a butler and he brought in a black suitcase. "In this suitcase there are important research documents, I have for a contact in Japan. I want you to bring them to him." She snapped with her fingers and the same butler gave him an envelope. "In this envelope you have all information considering the name and location of the contract. Do you have anymore questions?"

"No, I will immediately venture towards Japan." She smiled at him a sinister smile.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you!"

* * *

Now:

How could this happen?! Angra Mainyu was aghast. In all his times he lived through the fourth Heaven's Feel, nothing like this has happened. Somehow someone managed to summon a Servant without going through him. Meaning, although the summoned Servant did indeed receives mana from the Grail, it didn't needed any to be summoned. It appeared just like that with a link towards it. What's more, he just couldn't figure out the identity of the Servant. He knew the class was Saver, but that was all. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find its origin. Someone did go through such length so hide it from him, as if he knew, that Angra Mainyu was residing inside the Holy Grail and manipulating it. That was dangerous.

But what should he do? What could he do? His power about the true magic wasn't infinite. He could only do specific things, regarding the Holy Grail. So, as an example he could only jump in time using the fifth magic in the moment of his demise towards his death in the third War. The third magic allowed him to reanimate heroes and the second to search for those heroes somewhere else. The only thing he could do to counter the new Servant, was to summon his own. He had a little bit prana over, so it just might be enough for a specific Servant class. But now, he had to find someone who would try to summon a Heroic Spirit even though he didn't received Command Seals and all other Servants where already summoned. But to his luck he even already had a candidate in view, he just had to wait for him to try again.

* * *

Volquart followed the description his sister had written or rather had let written, to find the house of Sakoshimo Hiroko. Of course, she just had to send him towards Fuyuki while the Heaven's Feel was held. Somehow he wondered if she deliberately tried to get him killed. But he couldn't say no, to any of her request. Not after her giving him that jewel, which steadily sent out ultrasonic waves.

Volquart was different from normal magi. Every magi is able to a certain extent to detect activation of magecraft. In the process they received it as some kind of sixth sense, that they could transmigrate to one of their regular senses. Most of the magi could sense it with touch, some fortunate with smell and being able to actually see something like that would already be a sorcery trait, the Mystic Eyes. Unfortunately persons would get stuck with taste or hearing, but someone like that was rare.

But he was different from all of them. The sense, which he used to detect magecraft, was his actual sixth sense, his sense of balance. Whenever in his vicinity thaumaturgy was used, he felt as if the gravity came from that direction. But since the gravity didn't changed at all, it felt to him like he was standing on a wall, vertically towards the ground. The stronger the magecraft, the stronger he felt the pull, resulting in him falling down trying to regain the balance, he hadn't lost in the first place. This has made him unfit to even be near magecraft and would have put his whole carrier on hold, if he hadn't found a way around it.

And he did. He managed to create a Mystic Code which would gather the sound waves coming from his environment and, as long as he made some sounds himself, turn it into an inner vision, just like bats oriented themselves. Of course that wasn't all. To work against his sense of balance he didn't connected it to his axis, but to Gaia's, meaning directly towards the gravity itself. That induced, that it would always be stagnate, regardless of what his sense of balance was telling him.

That did sounded good, but in reality it wasn't. It did let him see behind him and everywhere his sound reached, but at the same time, he only could use it, to work against his sense of balance, if he put his mental viewpoint vertically above him, making it hard for him to coordinate his actions. Furthermore, he had to close his eyes, since the his mental vision would overlap with his real one, making it even harder to coordinate. That was actually the reason, he always wore a blindfold. Third, he continuously had to make some kind of noise, which would result in people around him getting annoyed or thinking he was crazy.

The solution was of course ultrasonic. But he didn't knew how he could do something like that. And that was, were his sister came in. Gratefully she gave him a gem which would steadily send out the sonic waves. But of course she didn't told him, how he could produce the same object, since it was part of the Edelfelt's gem magic. But he didn't had enough money to buy the jewel, so they settled instead with him providing her any services she asked from him. Not that he had any choice, if he wanted to continue with thaumaturgy and not be labeled as a failure. Her giving him letters and descriptions, he had to read with his eyes instead of Structural Grasp, were just intended as humiliation towards him. That is to say, to add insult to injury. Yes, their relationship was that bad.

He really would be glad, when his task was over. After all, outside of the Clock Tower he couldn't wear his blindfold and usually settled for black shades, which blocked as much light as possible, but not all. He had to copy the road description on another cheat of paper to even be able to set one foot after another without stumbling, since looking with his eyes usually messed up with his balance system.

Finally reaching his destination he rang the bell and a big, burly middle-aged man opened the door.

"Sakoshimo Hiroko?", he asked. "I've come on behalf of Dietlinde Edelfelt."

"Oh, yes", he nodded. "I was waiting for your arrival. Please come in." Volquart followed him inside and took place at the table in his living room. He felt a strong wave of prana coming from behind a specific door, but that was to be expected. After all, a magus workshop was the place he did all of his magical experiments and every magus had one. Volquart took the suitcase and handed it over towards Mister Sakoshimo, who opened it and read the notes inside.

"Is my presence still required?", the researcher from the clock tower asked and the Japanese magus looked up from his notes.

"Please wait for a moment. I might have a message for you to take to Miss Edelfelt, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course." Volquart would have preferred to get out of here, quickly, but if he left without getting the reply he would get into trouble. The host looked through the notes, then sighed in frustration.

"Damn, nothing helpful. Well", he looked up, "please send Miss Edelfelt that I am thankful for her help, but it didn't advance any of my research."

"Yes, I will do so." He stood up and Sakoshimo did the same, holding out his hand while he did so.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can meet again."

"I think so, too", Volquart said and politely shook the hand, even though, he never wanted to come back again. Suddenly, when he turned around, it happened. Out of nowhere the host took a giant axe and slashed at Volquart from behind. Even with his bird's-eye view he only narrowly avoided the weapon and its giant blade sank into the floor.

"Oh? You dodged?", Sakoshimo noticed with glee in his voice, but Volquart didn't responded. Within one moment he used prana to enlarge the reach of his Mystic Code to the maximum. Before he only had the necessary scope for walking, so to not invade the privacy of the magus, but this one had tried to kill him. Now the whole layout of the residence was pictured out inside his inner eye. What he saw filled him terror. In the room he had previously felt a large amount of prana lay three human corpses. Without hesitation he sprinted towards on of the side doors. The main entrance was blocked by the magus with the axe, so he would have to make a detour, to get out of the house. Once outside he hopefully would be save. So he ran quickly through a set of rooms towards a window, while behind him the axe-wielder shouted:

"Run! Run! Oh, that makes it always so much more fun!" He nearly reached the window, when suddenly in front of him a boar materialized and charged straight at him. Without time to react, he took the full force of the attack. He gasped for air and the husks ripped open his stomach. But the boar didn't stopped there. Without slowing down, he crashed with him through a wall and then another. His glasses flew away and most of his rips broke. The boar suddenly stopped and he flew into the middle of the room. He couldn't even master any strength to stand up. With his blurred vision he noticed himself landing beside some strange big red symbol.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that was there", Sakoshimo said, while walking through the hole in the war. The boar impatiently scrabbled with his hooves while he stood just there thinking with his giant axe nonchalant on his shoulder as if it didn't weigh anything.

"Alright, I've decided." His face split into a big crazy smile. "You know, next to you that is a summoning circle. If you manage to summon a Heroic Spirit and become a Master, I'll let you live. Na, how about that?" Volquart didn't responded. He still had trouble progressing what he had said. He nearly didn't noticed, when Sakoshimo put down a cheat of paper under his nose.

"Hurry, hurry up and read!" Volquart steadied his vision. He didn't exactly thought, that would work and he knew, his enemy didn't thought that either. Otherwise he wouldn't let him try it. But it was his only chance to get out of this alive. Like a madman he clinched on that small piece of hope and recited, what was written on the paper.

* * *

Ah, now Angra Mainyu remembered. This development happened more than once before. The fake Sakoshimo would try to summon a Servant day after day, but he was too late, everybody else summoned his one already. And then another one would come to his place, bringing documents, he always thought, would help him to summon a Heroic Spirit outside the norm. And usually it was Volquart Weissbach who would be the one delivering the paper. Usually Angra Mainyu would ignore them both, but this time it was a special occasion. He needed another Servant for himself. And since he didn't knew, if the axe wielder would try to summon again, after Volquart failed his summoning, he had to do it now.

Oh, the irony! Poor fake Sakoshimo, right after he had decided to include another Servant. Some people really didn't had much luck. Now the only question was, what Heroic Spirit he should summon. Since he had to do with the mana he had over, he could only summon one of the Avenger-class. Even though he would be able to go down himself as the representative, he didn't had much power outside the Grail. So, it was better to summon someone else. But for a rule, there weren't that much heroes fitting for the Avenger class and those who did, were rather weak compared to other heroes. Even if they had been extremely strong in their own world and time, they would be weakened by the class container, under which they were summoned. And since the Avenger class had no class skill they had to make only with their abilities from life, so more often than not they didn't had **Magic Resistance**, **Presence Concealment** or **Territory Creation**.

So, he had to choose an Avenger who had a Noble Phantasm that would counter the eighth Servant. But since he didn't knew anything about that Servant he couldn't decide depending on that. So, what about a Servant, capable of countering the strongest ability of his favorite Counter Guardian and a wish, he wants to have fulfilled, no matter what?

* * *

"_The base is made out of silver and steel._

_The foundation is stone and the lord of contracts._

_By the great ancestor, the Master Schweineorg._

_A wall will block the falling wind._

_The gates to all four directions will close._

_From the crown, come fourth and venture through the forest to the king._

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

_Repeat Five Times._

_But destroy each when filled._

_I hereby propose._

_You shall come under my command and your blade shall control my fate._

_If you accept my will and reason, answer me under the summons of the Holy Grail._

_I make my oath here._

_I will become the white of the eternal world, I will slay the chaos of the eternal world._

_Under the six heavens, you clad with the Great Trinity, come fourth from the circle of refraction._

_Guardian of The Heavenly Scales!_"

Contrary to all his expectations suddenly a bolt of pain went through Volquart's right hand and a red mark appeared, resembling a key with a key ring and inside something like a closed eye. Sakoshimo was frozen in place, as the summoning circle started to glow in a white blending light. They had to close their eyes and with his sonic vision, Volquart could see a person forming.

When the light died down, he opened his eyes to better take in the appearance of this newcomer. It was a young slender teenage girl with purple hair and green eyes. Under each of her eyes their was painted a blue triangle. She wore a white mixture of over shirt and coat, covering her shoulders and back. It split up in two parts at her bottom, going left and right and at the end rolled itself up like a role of bandages. Under that she wore a purple undershirt only covering her chest and exposing her belly. Her lower body attire consisted of a with skirt, black and white stockings as well as black shoes with the same closed-eye-insignia that was on his hand. Furthermore she wore a white hat, with the same insignia in the middle in pink and ribbons on both sides. The only thing asymmetrical on her was the really long wristband with a ribbon on her right lower arm.

"How?", stammered Sakoshimo. "I tried and tried and it didn't work! How come he tries one time and gets it right?!" The summoned Servant put her hand on her hip and puffed her chest out with pried.

"Hi, I am Me…", she stopped and a frown appeared on her face. "Wait! Am I not supposed to not introduce myself?!" Then she noticed the man lying on the floor. Panic filled her face as she kneeled down. "Mister, are you alright?" Then she turned around towards the other one, still his axe in his hands. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"You did that, didn't you?", she accused him. He shrugged.

"And what if I did?" Within a second she was before him, striking with her fist. But just as fast as she was with her attack he held his axe in both hands and blocked the strike. However to his surprise his weapon didn't withstand the force and splattered in a red liquid, while her fist drove into his chest, sending him back flying through the hole in the wall.

"I won't allow anything to leave me without dreams and hopes again!", she declared gravely. Sakoshimo stood shakily up.

"Interesting. So it is possible to summon Heroic Spirits, even if the seven are already given. I have to tell my brothers this!" Quickly he went away, before the Servant could attack him again. But the Servant in question right now had different problems.

"Mister, hey Mister, are you alright? What shall I do, what shall I do? Right! An ambulance, right?! I am going to get an Ambulance!" But before she could do anything Volquart gripped her leg.

"Don't!", he pleaded. "This is a workshop! Don't let ordinary people come here! Just give me something to bandage the wounds!"

"Right!", she said and eagerly searched around for some rags. At the same time he moved himself into a more stable position and when she came back, covered his wounds. Now that he saw her close he could see two things that were a little bit odd about her and showed that she wasn't human. First, she had rectangular pupils. Second, she had pointy ears sticking out towards the side.

He winced, when suddenly a bolt of pain soared through his body. He really should search for a doctor soon. But first he had to be able to move.

"So, who are you?", he asked her.

"I am Me… I did it again! Sorry, I am Avenger, your Servant!" Avenger?! He tried to recall what he could of the Holy Grail War, but couldn't remember anything about the class Avenger.

"Well, for now, after I got some rest, it would be good, if you would bring me to the church. The supervisor of the Grail War should stay there. He is going to be able to help me."

"Okay!"

The aforementioned supervisor was worrying turning towards his son. He only said four words:

"Avenger has been summoned!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi, guys and gals.

Now I think we really have all the Servants, don't you think so?

Sakoshimo Hiroko. Or rather, the fake one. The next possible explanation, why someone would summon another Servant. Someone trying to hijack the Grail system and Angra Mainyu generously letting them in. But how to go around the fact, that he still needed mana for the summoning. I couldn't just ignore it or the Grail War wouldn't do a sixty-year break. But it probably would have a little bit over, but only enough for Avenger, the weakest class of them all. The only original Avenger had no class skills, no personal skills and only a third-rate Noble Phantasm, that works only under specific circumstances. In this case I had thought, that personal skills come from their life and would most likely transfer over to the Servant skills, but no class skills and thus this story's Avenger was "born".

Regarding the fake Sakoshimo, you might even figure out his name, even though he is an OC.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	6. Chapter 5: Searching for a Wish

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**Mordalfus Grea**: I am sorry, but I don't think I am going to include Beast. I only introduced the other two Servants with good reasons. Aside from the summoned Servants, I still try to be canon to the nasuverse. This Servant class was only a part of Prototype and the only fitting person for that would actually be the Beast with the number 666. It is like the class "Gilgamesh" from Extra if you think about it. A class that has the name of the Servant. What's more, they did cut Beast out and it's role was completely taken away by Avenger, making it less likely to be introduced in the Fuyuki Holy Grail War. So, no matter what happens, I am not going to introduce Beast. Although I might go for a Ruler, if there is a good reason for one to be summoned. But that's unlikely. Besides, except Ruler and Beast I am also missing Launcher, Monster, Temptress, Gunner, Idol, Butler, Author, Boxer… you get the picture.

**Njhnaruto**: Like I told Mordalfus Grea before, I only will introduce Ruler, if there is a good reason for one.

Chapter 5: Searching for a Wish

"So, are you happy with my performance, Master?!", Lancer asked in a mocking tone. His Master wasn't happy with the tone, but didn't reprimand him because his performance really had been outstanding. When he first heard about the **Territory Creation** of his Servant, Kayneth didn't knew, what to think about it at first. As a magi he would have been able to create his own workshop and protect it accordingly. But, as Lancer has told him amused, a workshop could be created by someone who only had a **Territory Creation** Rank B. Rank A would allow someone to create a "Temple", superior to a normal workshop, but with his A+ he is able to create a "Castle"!

So when Kayneth had been prepared to book an entire floor of a hotel for himself, Lancer had told him, to just buy an empty house, since that would be more efficient. And it was. On the outside their little house looked like a normal residence belonging to a poor family, but on the inside it was a gigantic palace! With dozens of rooms, staircases, traps and monsters, ready to attack any intruder, some of them capable of keeping Heroic Spirits on their toes and even defeat weak ones.

Yes, when it came to creating a home advantage Lancer was the best. Most likely even better than the Caster, summoned in this Holy Grail War. Usually **Territory Creation** was a class skill inherit to the Caster class and no other Servant should have it, when they hadn't built a workshop in their whole life. But according to Lancer he was born with the potential to build something like a workshop, he just didn't used it.

The explanation for the high rank of this skill was actually another skill: **Double Summon**. This rare skill allowed the Servant to have skills from two classes, additionally to his personal skills! So he had the **Magic Resistance** and **Battle Continuation** from the Lancer class and the **Territory Creation** from the Caster class. So he was both a magic resilient fighter who would only go down from the most severe wounds and a great magus capable of using great thaumaturgy. Even him missing the Caster skill **Item Construction**, since he wasn't suited for it, wasn't significant as he already had a collection of potions and magical pendants.

"Yes, Lancer", Kayneth also praised his Servant without feeling the need to hide his respect for him. "You certainly are a great Servant. I have the feeling with you on my side, we won't have any problems claiming the Holy Grail for us! Speaking of which, now that I think about it, I still didn't ask you, what you wanted to wish from the Holy Grail." Actually he had planned to ask this question right at their first meeting, to not get a bad surprise once they defeated all the other Servants, but forgot it in the swirl of events.

"My wish? I want to lose my abilities!" Kayneth was taken aback. Again! This Servant really managed to do that way to often for his taste. But really, why would someone want to lose such great power?! His wife was the one who voiced his thoughts:

"Losing your abilities?! You want to lose, what helped you to become a Heroic Spirit in the first place?! Aren't you happy with those powers?!" Lancer coldly laughed.

"Yeah, the powers are great and all, it's more the fact, that everyone is thinking so, too, that is bothering me. But what about you, Master? What are you going to wish from the Holy Grail?"

"I don't have a wish", Kayneth told him without shame, "I participate in the Holy Grail for the fame the victory will bring me!" Lancer twisted his face.

"Seriously?! That's totally lame, not to say stupid! Risking your life just for the sake of fame? That's even a worse reason than conquering the world! There you at last gain something!" Kayneth was getting angry.

"Oh? You think being famous isn't a good enough reason for you?!"

"Of course it's a good reason as any. But I personally wouldn't want to be famous for doing something stupid! Have you even ever thought about what would happen, if you die!"

"Who said I am going to die?! I am the strongest Master and you the strongest Servant. Or are telling me, you are actually weak?!"

"Oh isn't there someone full of himself. There is always someone stronger! Or someone who has a Rock-Paper-Scissor-advantage against you. And with your conviction you won't hold out for long!" Now Kayneth was furious. Who does this Servant think he is, to talk that way with his Master!

"I have had enough of your insolence!", Kayneth raged! "_By the power of this Command Seal, I order you_…"

"Stop!", Sola-Ui interfered in their dispute. "Why don't we all calm down and talk this out like civilized people? Fighting doesn't help any of us, right?"

"She is right", Lancer admitted and hold out his hand. "I am sorry, I stepped out of line. But you should really find something to wish for, when we get the Holy Grail, right?" Kayneth was still seething, but he decided to be generous and forgive his Servant this once.

"Alright, I will accept your apology", Kayneth declared and accepted the hand, shaking it. "And to honor this moment I will indeed think about something to wish from the Grail."

"Great! So, what are we going to do now? Wait inside my castle for the others to kill each other or go out and find ourselves some opponents to fight?" Kayneth thought about it for a bit.

"I want to know what you are capable of, so tonight we are going out and see, if we can someone to fight."

"Great!", Lancer exclaimed and made his way towards the door of the western styled room. "Then I will be going shopping now as long as there is still some daylight. Anybody wants to come with me?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind going with him", Sola-Ui announced and Kayneth nodded.

"Don't let me keep you from going", he told her, "I am going to stay here and plan for tonight." Sola-Ui nodded in recognition and went together with Lancer.

"Well, we are off!", the latter one shouted, but before he closed the door, he sent a mental message towards his Master:

'You should also really work on your I-am-invincible-attitude. Right now when we shook hands I could have killed you in ten different ways without you being able to react, so until later~

* * *

It was already night, when Volquart and Avenger finally made it towards the church. They only were able to go bit by bit, since they had to be careful not to be seen by anybody and attract attention. Luckily the church was rather close by and so they managed to get there without any incident. But before they entered the church grounds, Volquart stopped her.

"Please stay outside", he begged her, "the church is neutral territory. That means no Servants."

"What?!", she responded frantic. "But you can't even stand without my help! How do you do you expect to even make it to the door?!" Suddenly the door opened and a man emerged from it and now made his way towards them.

"Good evening", he greeted them. " I am Kotomine Risei, the Supervisor of the fourth Heaven's Feel. I am right with the assumption, that you are Master and Servant?"

"Yes, we are", the Master answered. "I am Volquart Weissbach and this is my Servant."

"He got hurt really bad", Avenger added. "Can you help him?" She looked at the clergyman with pleading eyes. But Risei had to disappoint her.

"As the supervisor of the Holy Grail War, I am not allowed to play favorites. The only thing I can offer you is sanctuary, when you lost your Servant."

"That's okay", Volquart responded, "I actually came here to revoke my right as a Master." Shocked Avenger looked at her Master.

"What do you mean?", she demanded to know. "Didn't you summoned me to reach the Holy Grail?!" She probably would have backed off from him, if she didn't supported him so that he wouldn't fall down. Volquart laughed humorless.

"Even if I am not wounded I need magecraft to even walk in a straight line. I wouldn't even think about joining the Heaven's Feel in the first place. That other guy was the one who prepared the summoning ritual in an attempt to summon another Servant while there were already seven. It was just a stroke of luck, that I was the one summoning you and not him. And I don't have a wish important enough to risk my life over it!" Avenger looked hurt at her Master. Risei on the other hand quickly analyzed the situation inside his head and the possible further developments that could happen.

"Please come inside", he told the strange pair. "This isn't something to discuss outside. But remember that this is neutral ground so hostile activities won't be tolerated." Silently Avenger helped her Master after the supervisor, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"There really aren't any hopes or dreams for me", she mused quietly in resignation. Volquart wondered, what she meant with that, but couldn't ponder about that, when his injuries sent a bolt of pain through his body as he tried to sit onto a bench in the church.

"Now please tell me, what happened regarding the summoning of your Servant."

"Well, it started with me getting the order to deliver some documents to Sakoshimo Hiroko. But after I've delivered them, he tried to kill me. He would have succeeded, if it weren't for a coincidence, which let me to the room, where he drew a summoning circle. In that moment I was already to wounded to even run, but after seeing the summoning circle he decided to let me try it out. As it appeared, he had tried it countless times and was searching for a way to summon an eight Servant. And I don't know, why I succeeded where he failed and I don't think, he thought it would work either, but it did. I summoned Avenger, who repressed him. After that he ran away and I made my way towards this church as I had no intention to participate in the first place."

"I see", the father said after giving the matter some thought. "Usually it is my duty as the supervisor to reprimand everybody trying to temper with the Heaven's Feel. But as you weren't the one doing the tempering, I won't."

"Wa-?" Avenger was shocked to even hear, that her Master might have been punished for something he didn't did, but Volquart only thanked the old priest.

"So", he added, "regarding my right as the Master…"

"Ah, yes. I have decided that under this special circumstances you are allowed to try to reach the Grail, if you so desire."

"But I don't desire the Grail!"

"Yes, in this case I can grant you sanctuary, after you have officially revoked your right as a Master, after all for you, there isn't any wish worth dying for!" Volquart nodded.

"Exactly." Avenger wanted to say something, but stopped, before she spoke a word and then just looked sadly down. But then Risei said something that made them both perk up. Volquart because of the contents and Avenger, because her Master perked up.

"Not even reaching the Root?"

"What?!", Volquart spluttered out. Akasha, the Root was the location of the so called Akashi Records, the Swirl of the Root, which was the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. Reaching and having access to it was the ultimate goal of most magi. It was actually the reason, why he was so persistent to overcome his natural handicap and being able to study thaumaturgy, so that he might find a way to reach it. So, hearing that out of the mouth of the priest wasn't something he expected.

"Reaching the Root? You mean the Holy Grail is even able to do something like that?!"

"The Holy Grail is a powerful artifact that can grant any wish. Even reaching the Root."

"But I thought the church doesn't care about the Root?!"

"We don't. But on the other hand, just like I said the Holy Grail can grant any wish. It is our duty to make sure that nobody tries to misuse it. Therefore reaching the root is a wish we can support."

"You are right. Reaching Akasha is indeed something I would consider worth risking his life for." Avenger's face brightened up. Does that mean, she still had a way to reach her goal.

"But only if there is a chance for me to reach it", he added, "and no matter how strong my Servant is, someone like me won't stand a chance in this Heaven's Feel!" Avenger face dropped again.

"I understand", she said, "you don't want to be my Master. There is nothing we can do about that. But please stop making me hopes!" Now Volquart felt bad. Seeing a young girl on the verge of crying wasn't something he felt comfortable about, especially if you considered that he indirectly was the reason for that. An usual magus would have had no problems with that, but Volquart was different, as he had always been on the bottom of the food chain himself and thus new, what it felt like.

"There is a solution to that dilemma", Risei threw in. "One of the original seven Master already lost his Servant. If your Master isn't willing he might be."

"Are you giving me again hope, just to take it away later on?"

"You are right. It could be a vain hope. But isn't this better than just giving up?" She thought about it.

"I suppose?"

"Good." Then he turned back towards Volquart. "Regarding your participation, alone you indeed wouldn't make it. But what about an alliance with another Master, until all the other Servants are defeated?!"

"You already have someone in mind?!"

"Yes, Tohsaka Tokiomi has the same wish as you, reaching the Root. He wouldn't say no to an alliance and when you have defeated the other Servants you can let your two Servants fight against each other, to decide who will receive the Holy Grail!" Volquart's head was spinning.

"So, I have the chance to either reach Akasha or help someone else to do it and be there to witness it? Okay, I will participate in the Heaven's Feel as the Master of Avenger!" The girl beamed at him. It really looked like her wish was that important for her.

"Now isn't it time to let them in on our secret?", another voice perked up. Volquart looked at the newcomer and saw another priest. And next to him…

"Indeed, that would be the right course of action. Why? Because if we don't tell them now and they find out about it later they would feel betrayed and would work against us."

"A Servant?!", Avenger stated shocked. Why would a Servant be here?! And why did she noticed that just now? It couldn't be…

"My name is Kotomine Kirei", the newcomer said. I am the Master of the Servant Assassin. As a member of the church I was tasked in this Holy Grail War with the support of Tohsaka Tokiomi. If you indeed team up with him to search for the Root, supporting him means supporting you, too. You should know, that to do this, we let it look like Archer killed Assassin, so he could move around freely. And that is also the reason, why I searched for sanctuary at the church." Volquart couldn't suppress a small laugh. So, no playing favorites?! Well, as long as he was one of the favorites, he could life with that.

"But what about Assassin", he asked. "Is he okay with giving up his wish?"

"I do not search for the Holy Grail", Assassin answered the question himself. "Why? Because I am a shinobi and when a shinobi received a mission he will finish it, regardless off the rewards, as long as he doesn't receive a different mission from his chief or it endangers the lives of his comrades." Wow. That clearly was some strong devotion.

"So, do you know, where the Tohsaka-mansion is or are you going to need directions?", Risei asked and Volquart answered in the negative, resulting in the supervisor giving them to him.

"But you should stay here for the duration of the night and let me take a look on your injuries, before you finally start as a participant in the Heaven's Feel."

* * *

"So, do your enjoy your day so far?", Saber asked Irisviel while they were walking through the streets of Fuyuki City. Both did arrived earlier that day with the plane and were now binding their time. Kiritsugu already arrived twelve hours earlier so that the other Masters would think, that Irisviel was the Master instead of him. And for the duration of the Holy Grail she would act like it, too. But for now Irisviel wasn't thinking about that.

"Thank you, Saber", she said happily, "I really am enjoying myself!" Saber was different from usual Heroic Spirits. Normal Heroic Spirits could dematerialize into Spirit Form to lessen the burden on their Master, since even when they weren't fighting they would still need to receive a great amount of prana to sustain corporal in this world. Although Saber had this skill, too, he also had another one, called **Double Identity**. It was an unranked skill which gave him two forms under which he could materialize. His Standard-Form, the same he took on upon being summoned and his Battle-Form, which she had yet to see. But his Standard-Form had nearly no maintaining cost, making it possible for him to walk around without straining his Master and making him look like a normal human, even to Servants capable of sensing other Servants.

And that made it possible for him to accompany her through the city like a normal child following his mother. Or aunt. He refused to call her mother, since he already had one, but didn't mind getting an aunt. He was actually calling her that to invoke the appearance of a normal family. Or as normal as they could get at last. Since Irisviel had never been outside the Einzbern castle and Saber was actually from Japan in the future – at last that was what Kiritsugu and Irisviel suspected – she was a lot more exited than him about everything that was there to be seen. When she mentioned it giggling to Saber he, too, smiled and answered affirmative.

"So, aunt Irisviel", he then asked her, "is there any place you would like to see, before the fighting starts?"

"Actually there is", she admitted. "I want to go to the beach." Irisviel had been living in the Einzbern castle her whole life, so she had never seen the beach before.

"Yes", he agreed. "Seeing the sea is something you should do at last once in your life! Although it is already getting darker. We won't be making it there before night-time!"

"That doesn't matter. Let's go!"

* * *

"Beautiful!", Irisviel exclaimed happy while looking at the water expanding and retreating on the ground made out of sand.

"Yes", Saber agreed, "the moon reflected on the ocean's surface is always a sight to behold!" Irisviel giggled.

"You've been to the sea before?", she asked.

"Yes, occasionally." He then remembered something and started to chuckle. "One time one of my friends planned a trip to the beach with our whole group, or most of the group anyway. Regardless when we reached the coast there was no beach but a pier because this town was famous for its crap fishing." He chuckled again. "Some of us were rather angry at him for this slip up." Imagining the scenario Irisviel laughed with him.

"Your friends seem like a lively bunch."

"Oh, they are. We certainly had a lot of fun."

"Had? Did something happened?"

"Well, the family of one of my friends got into trouble and I decided to help her out."

"Her? Don't tell me _she_'s your girlfriend!", Irisviel teased.

"Wha-?", Saber red-faced spluttered. "Ah, no, no, no, it wasn't like that. She is just a friend. I already have…" Saber trailed off, as he noticed, what exactly he was saying there.

"So you _do_ have a girlfriend! Ah, you're blushing, how cute!", she squealed and embraced him with a hug, swinging him around. "I just want to take you home with me!"

'Aren't I already your Servant?', was the only thing he could think, while she was cutting off his air supply, when suddenly he stiffened. Irisviel noticed this and let go of him.

"…An enemy Servant?", she asked and he nodded. "But he isn't going after us even though he clearly noticed us. Instead he is slowly distancing himself. Is this an invitation?"

"Hmm. That is honest. Does he want to choose the battlefield?"

"Well, if he is really inviting us…"

"…shouldn't we follow his invitation?" In the blink of an eye Saber's voice deepened. Aghast Irisviel stared at her Servant. Suddenly he was a lot taller and mature-looking. His eyes were red and his hair grew and protruded spiky from the back of his head, with the top half white and the bottom half is black. Furthermore his glasses vanished and he was now wearing a blue cloak over a black kimono and white socks and strip sandals.

"So, I guess this is your Battle-Form", Irisviel assumed.

"Indeed", he confirmed, "this is the form most suited for battle. So, shall we be on our way, princess?!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

So, next chapter is the first real fight between the new Servants.

Lancer. I really have to thank them for Assassin of Red, or I wouldn't know how to make him a Lancer, as he clearly is most suited for a Caster. But thanks to his skill he can stay a Lancer. He is unique in the way, that regarding of the class that he is summoned under, you would get him from a different universe, where he decided to concentrate on another choice of weapons. But thanks to his original Noble Phantasm, he would always – except as Caster for obvious reasons – have the skill Double Summon responding to the class Caster.

Fun fact: When I decided, which Servants were to summoned, I chose characters from stories I liked and thought, not many people had these yet, not thinking about who would be good against whom, or who would get along with whom. (Except Berserker. I choose him, to let Kariya have a Servant that could hurt Tokiomi's Archer.) Even when I had decided, how to summon Avenger, I yet hadn't decided for Volquart and Tokiomi to team up. It just seemed the natural thing, that they would do in this situation. A lot of the story points and fights are going to be decided, just before I reach that point of the story. That's not because I am lazy, but because I think, it will make the story more natural. But I do have some things, that I already planed to happen.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	7. Chapter 6: The First Battle

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**Pltrgst**: Although it sounds funny, I doubt, Grail-kun would be so put out by Saver. Archer isn't getting hindered, because he is summoned as a Heroic Spirit. I'll get there into detail, after he fought for the first time (for real). And thanks for pointing out that spell error. I didn't noticed. Regarding the OCs, not all of them are going to play a big role. I think I actually chose too few, as one might be already able to tell, which one do. I try, but it's going to get slower, as the story progresses, as I still have other things to do.

**Mwkillkenny84**: Don't worry, Lancer should be nearly impossible to figure out, without him fighting. He isn't that known. Only his franchise is.

Chapter 6: The First Battle

Lancer patiently waited at the port for the other Servant to arrive. At night there really was no person around to see, the battle that would unfold. Perfect conditions for a secret war. Finally he appeared from the other side. Just like him he wasn't hiding, but slowly made his way towards him in full view. Behind him, there was his Master. Unlike his, who hid himself within a bounded field, she was just as open as his Servant. Her trust in her Servant was clearly admirable.

"So, Saber I guess", he spoke to the newcomer who casually carried a drawn katana over his shoulder. "It looks like you are the only one to follow my invitation."

"Indeed. It seems so, Lancer, I guess." Just as Saber wielded a katana, he himself wielded a spear. But opposite to his katana which looked like a fairly normal weapon, you could easily see, that his spear was something special as it was three-pronged. It was a gold and blue trident with three silver spikes. And ironically it was called "Trident", too.

"Yes, I am Lancer. Now that the formalities are over, why don't we start, what we came here for?"

"What a hasty fellow. Very well, let the fight commence!" Lancer dashed forward and thrust his trident at his opponents heart, only to me met with steel. Saber was holding his sword slightly above him with the blade pointing downwards, sitting between two of the spikes. Lancer smiled. A splintered top on a weapon could usually be used to catch the opponents weapon and sometimes break it, yet he had no qualms using the same top to block his enemies strike. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Two shapes sat upon the Fuyuki Bridge. On of them, observing the battle between the two Servants, was Rider. The other one, clinging to the steel frame for his dear life, was Waver. He didn't knew it beforehand, but now he had found out, that he was afraid of heights. And his Servant made no move towards letting him go back to the ground. She didn't even asked, if he wanted to come, in the first place. No, she instead picked him up and with one jump carried him bridal style on top of it and then put him down. Now she didn't pay him any need and instead took great attention towards the battle in front of their eyes. And at the same time her anticipation grew. She wanted to go down there and fight with them. And her Master noticed it, too.

"Wait!", he tried to stop her. "I told you, not to fight until we have more information on the opponents!" He gulped as she turned towards him. Again her face had equipped that cold gaze. "A-at-at last wait until one of them is defeated! And let me down!" To his surprise she actually obeyed, picking him up, jumping down with him and then jumping up alone, again. Waver sighed and proceeded to watch the battle from the eye of one of his familiars. He really hoped, she wouldn't interfere until one of them was out for good!

* * *

But Waver and Rider weren't the only ones to watch this battle. In the near vicinity there were five further people watching the fight that had unfolded. On of them was Emiya Kiritsugu. He had brought his sniper rifle, but he wasn't going to use it against Servants. No Servant would be brought down by any modern firearm. The Master though was a different story. Lancer's Master hid himself behind a bounded field, but like all usual magi he made one grave mistake. He made himself invisible towards eyes and magic, but not the infra-red vision, Kiritsugu added to his sniper rifle. With this he couldn't just tell, where some person's were hidden, but since magecraft heated up ones body, he could easily pick out one magus in a crowd of normal people.

This time there was only one person at that place and from his position he had a clear view at him. He could shoot and kill him right now, if there wasn't one problem: Assassin. Thanks to his scope he could make him out on top of a crane. It seemed his intuition regarding the death of Assassin was right. And that was the root of the problem. If he killed Lancer's Master right now, his location would be exposed and most likely would entail an attack from Assassin. And even if Assassin were the weakest Servants in a direct fight, they were still a lot stronger than a standard magus. He - most likely - wouldn't stand a chance. He could use a Command Seal and use the power of the absolute order to bent space and let his Servant come to him, even though he didn't even new, he was here, but that would leave his wife alone with Lancer. And even without a Master every Heroic Spirit could linger in this world for a little while. He had no other choice, but to trust in the abilities of his Servant, who, according to his own words, was just a normal student.

* * *

Even though Assassin had the best available spot to look at this battle, he had been spotted. By the man who decided not to went to the same place, because it was the best suited for spying. But neither of them would notice the last pair of the audience.

There was one Servant who had the opinion, that the best spot to watch a battle was a spot, he created himself. Saver and his master were currently on top of a giant open book, hovering in the air. Of course not directly above the battle, but further apart. They were so far away, that it should be impossible for Akage to see the fight, yet alone made out details.

But Saver had a way around that. His Master was laying on top of his front and in his hand was something that looked like a rolled newspaper and was looking with his right eye through it. Maybe you know of small children or even did this once yourself when you were small, but playing children would sometimes roll up a sheet of paper, look through it and pretend, it was a telescope. The funny thing with Akage's telescope was, it was working! He could see the battle as clear as if he was standing right in front of it! At first he was completely occupied with this piece of magic, forgetting their real purpose. Until the fight started. Holy Shit, they were fast! He couldn't even follow their movements at all, only the damage towards the surrounding area. So these guys were the reason for the fire? And they had to defeat seven of them?!

"They are only using their standard fighting methods", said Saver, who knew precisely what Akage was thinking, "they have yet to use their Noble Phantasm." Of course he could see them. He was a Servant, so he had super human eyes and could follow their movements. The Lancer swiftly swung his trident around, attacking from different angles. Saber had a more calm and focused style. He didn't moved more than necessary and met every attack of his opponent with only one swing of his sword. He had yet to go on the offense. Saver realized, that using a pronged spear instead of a usual one in this situation was actually disadvantageous for the Knight of the Lance. Soon he had to either retreat or use his Noble Phantasm. The question was only if he would do it before his opponent went on the offense or after.

* * *

Lancer was getting irritated. Saber was making fun of him! Casually waving every one of his attacks aside and never loosing this smug smile! Now to be fair, he probably had all the reason for that. He most likely spend all his life refining his techniques to become a master swordsman while he just picked up a spear and beat up his opponents, while at the same time learning how to use his special ability. Even though he had become skilled enough to qualify as Lancer, it was still not the same as his opponent. Yes, that was the disadvantages of learning two different occupations. Although he still had to use, what he was famous for. After the next attack he pushed himself away from Saber, retreating to a saver distance. His opponent looked curiously at him.

"Oh? Was it that already?!" Lancer looked sour at him.

"Master", he spoke, "please allow me to use my Noble Phantasm."

"Permission granted", his Master agreed. "But please, show me something a little more impressive." Lancer groaned and let his trident vanish. Saber lifted up an eyebrow. Now Lancer summoned a different spear. It was a long and moreover rather thick red spear with a lot of gold ornamentation. The head of the spear was bulb-like, only narrowing down a little at the top. But even the pointy end was as thick as the shaft. It looked more like a deformed mace than a spear, not exactly suited for piercing. But that was okay. This one had another function besides piercing.

He swung his spear around and again was met with his opponents katana. But suddenly, Saber jumped back as sparks of lightning escaped from the peak. Immediately Lancer lunged after him, forcing Saber to retreat even further. Yes, that was the real purpose of his this lance called **_Gungner (Lightning Bolt)_**. As every child could tell you, metal conducts electricity. And swords were made out of metal. So if Saber blocked his lance with his sword he would get electrocuted. Although he probably wouldn't die, it would still hurt and damage him. Soon Saber noticed that only the peak was electrifying and that he could block the spear at the shaft. But that was easier said than done. After all, the main advantage of a spear wasn't the head, it was the long reach. To block the spear he first had to get behind the peak, which wasn't that easy, since it was thicker than usual and he couldn't just attack the user, since the lance was longer than his sword. Everyone of his attacks would inevitably follow with an electrocution.

"Oho. It looks like I am going to have to use my Noble Phantasm, too", Saber concluded. He gripped his blade with his two hands, calmed his mind and uttered the incantation:

"**_Meikyō Shisui (Ripples on the Surface)._**" Then he vanished. Lancer stumbled as his attack wasn't caught with resistance, but he quickly caught himself and swiftly looked around. His opponent was nowhere to be seen.

'Lancer, what happened?!', his Master demanded to know within his mindscape, but Lancer didn't knew it himself either. Quickly he activated one of his abilities and soon saw a yellow flickering circle coming towards him.

'He didn't turn to spirit form', Lancer observed. 'It is his Noble Phantasm! It seems, it allows him to turn invisible.' Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he could make out another yellow circle on top of a crane. 'Careful, Master. On top of the crane, there's another one.'

'What is there, I can't see that far!'

'Sorry, Master, kind of tied up here.' He held up his spear to block the sword of Saber, who just became visible again.

"Oh, I was right", Saber uttered. "You are able to see me!" Lancer didn't made any effort to correct him, after all, he only could see his location. Instead he himself took on a smug smile and spoke presumptuous:

"Yes, I can see you. So, what are you going to do, now that I sealed your Noble Phantasm?!"

Light-footed he jumped back to bring some more distance between them.

"I am going to see, if you are able to see through this technique, too: **_Kyōka Suigetsu (The Moon Reflected on the Surface of a Puddle)_**." What?! Another one, already?! He could feel the outburst of prana, indicating the activation of an attack, but he just stood there, without moving.

"What are you…" Suddenly a bolt of pain went through his left arm. Saber, who had just stayed still was suddenly right beside him, cutting his flesh with his blade. Lancer swung his spear around, but the shaft did go right through him, turning the area he hit into black fog. Then suddenly blood spouted from the wound on his arm, accompanied with black symbols of kanji. Quickly he changed his ability from 'seeing the hidden' to regeneration and jumped back, frantic looking around for Saber. But his regeneration couldn't keep up with the damage. He took out a jar with an orange liquid in it, opened it and gulped it all down in one go. At once the strange symbols stopped flowing. Then he took out a blue potion and with its help the wound closed, too.

'Master', he sent to Kayneth through their mental connection, 'we have to retreat. I won't be able to fight against him without a big mirror and his sword is cursed. It cost me both an "Uncurse Potion" and a "High Potion" and I only have nine of the first one. Now eight.'

'What do you mean?! Aren't you a hero?! Shouldn't you at last be able to put up a fight?!'

'I told you, there is always someone stronger. And we are completely mismatched. We have to retreat!'

"Interesting", commented Saber. "You have something to negate the effects of this blade? That is the first time I have seen something like that!" Lancer didn't answer.

'Very well, we will retreat for now. It seems you really are better suited as a Caster than a Lancer.' Lancer forced himself to not react at his master's obvious jab towards his abilities and prepared himself to leave, when suddenly a figure came down from above. He slid over the ground, pushing a small shockwave in front of him, as the newcomer crashed into the place, he first had stood. It was a girl in a black dress with long curly golden hair, wearing a black crown. Her most distinctive feature were black wheels instead of shoes, a short black and gold sword in her right hand and a gigantic black and gold shield in her left, big enough for her to easily hide behind it.

"Is that Rider?!", he asked to no one in particular. Hearing his voice, her piercing gaze quickly drifted towards him. She lifted her weapons and her wheels started to turn. Nearly to fast for Lancer to react, she slid towards him. He was only able to block the sword with his spear just in time, before she spilt him in half. He pushed against her blade, but she wouldn't let go, when suddenly, while still keeping his spear locked with her sword, she spun around, smashing the thick side of the shield against his head. The impact sent him flying against a container, leaving a dent in the metal skin. He gasped for air, but his opponent didn't gave him any time to breath. He threw a puppet and it was only by a small margin, that she cut it in half instead of him, when they switched places.

He ran out of options! He pointed **_Gungner_** down and focused and when she attacked him again, he let out a load roar and transformed into a giant monster. It resembled a big human with greatly developed muscles and dark tinned skin, no hair on top of the head, a long beard, pointy ears and red eyes, wearing nothing but a big girdle covering his manhood. Furthermore he had a long tail and a pair of black wings and instead of Gungner in his hand there was a black spear with a big metal head, which looked like the cutting part of a kitchen knife.

As soon as he finished with his transformation he skid towards Rider who blocked with her shield, but to her dismay he phased right through it and her, still cutting her in the process. Outraged she turned around to attack Lancer who had just transformed back, but she was hindered by Saber, who just appeared and stopped her blade.

"Now, now", he told her. "Not so impatient. Lancer and I weren't finished, yet." Lancer actually was just about to go, but thought it would be better for his health, if he didn't mention that.

"Rideeeer!", suddenly the voice of a young man could be heard wining. Waver Velvet had finally managed to catch up to his servant. "What are you doing?! I told you to wait, why don't you listen to me?!" Rider didn't said anything, but she didn't attack again and instead took a defensive position.

"Oh, it's you, of all people!", suddenly Kayneth voice could be clearly heard by everyone. Waver froze. The voice of his old lecturer was filled with hatred towards him. "I wondered what you were going to do with my Holy Relic in your outrage and now here you are! I didn't thought you would be stupid enough to join the Heaven's Feel, Waver Velvet." The person in question shrunk more and more.

"When you didn't summon Alexander the Great, you should have taken this as a sign, to give up this nonsense. I wanted only the best for you, living a mediocre and stable life. But if you are going to throw that all away, I am gladly going to give you an extra tutorial. The true meaning of the slaughter between magi. I will pass the terror and pain of the kill onto you without reservation. You should be proud." Waver was already shivering in fear, not being able to pay attention to his Servant anymore. Lancer sighed.

„You can really overdo it, Master." Suddenly Rider, who had looked around for the origin of this voice, directed her gaze towards Lancer. „Great, here we go again." But this time her gaze wasn't as cold as before. It was burning with hatred! She waved her arm around and sent her shield flying into the air. How such a small child was able to throw such a heavy object that high in the air was beyond him, when suddenly it came down again. On top of him. With ten times the size. Lancer dashed to the side as a giant construct crashed at the place he had been standing before. It was a giant vehicle with six spider-like legs and something resembling a fabric face with pink frills at the front. At the rear there were two giant wheels, looking like her shield from before. Now Waver knew, why his Command Seals were in the shape of a spider and two gears.

Rider jumped onto a seat, located between the two wheels.

"Master", Lancer just said, "I hate you!" The legs started to move and the whole thing rushed after the Knight of the Lance, who used a sudden burst of speed to move to the side, when suddenly the wheels grew spikes and quicker than you would expect of such a large vehicle it turned around, nearly skewering him. Instead she hit one of the container and with the force of her attack, knocking him through the air into the nearby water. The water! That's it! Quickly Lancer made his way towards it and jumped inside, Rider with her vehicle right behind him.

"Rider!", Waver whimpered. She had left him alone without any protection in front of all the enemies and especially Kayneth El-Melloi. Saber looked towards the boy.

"So, what are you going to do now?", he asked him. Waver winced, when he heard the Servant address him.

"Rider!", he whispered fearfully and tried futile to reach her through their mental connection. Kiritsugu pondered. This would be a good opportunity to get rid of Rider's Master, but he couldn't do it out of the same reasons, why he couldn't shot Lancer's Master. So once again he just sat back, silently watching.

Suddenly Lancer shot through the surface of the ocean and into the air, him following were different colored round objects the size of a human, looking just like…

"…are those macarons?!" Every Master and Servant present couldn't believe their eyes, when the Knight of the Lance was multiple times thrown around in the air by oversized sweets.

"Don't kid with me!", Lancer screamed and took out a long but normal spear and rotated it in front of him, batting away, all the eatable projectiles. Now Rider's mount jumped out of the water and one could see that the origin of the macarons was actually the open mouth which was at the same place where before there had been a face. Lancer evaded the new coming sweets and landed on top of the construct, charging with **_Gungner_** in his hand towards the Servant, when suddenly an army of small black spiders with a face like the big vehicle jumped towards him. He batted the first ones away, but the numbers overwhelmed him, making him lose his support and fall down. He crashed into the ground and Rider landed some yards behind him. Suddenly around Lancer a tornado formed and blew away all the small spiders on him.

"Now I am mad!", he declared, turned towards Rider and with a wave of his arm conjured a wave made out of flames sailing over the ground and burning all the new spiders out to get him. Then he hold out his hand and a white laser beam shot towards Rider. But Rider launched herself with the help of her construct into the air, letting it disperse, before the beam hit it. In the air she conjured her shield again and threw it towards Lancer, who slid backwards to avoid it. Shortly after it buried itself into the ground, Rider landed beside it, pulling it out of the ground and again hunted after Lancer.

'Damn', Lancer thought, but to his surprise…

"Oj, Rider", another voice chimed in. "You sure, you wanna let your little Master stay here all alone?! What if something's happening to him?" Everybody turned towards the newcomer who stood leisurely on Waver's left side, pointing with the thumb towards him. Waver let out a startled cry and stumbled back while Rider forgot Lancer and as quickly as possible slid towards Waver. Meanwhile an army of black spiders materialized next to Waver and jumped at the estimated threat. Smiling the young man with Asian features and black clergyman clothes took out a scroll of paper opening it and declared:

"**_Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum (Ninety-Five Theses)_**." The spiders stopped attacking him, turned around and instead now crawled towards Rider. Her eyes widened in panic and she dismissed all of them at once. The newcomer raised an eyebrow and took out a small book. Then Rider had reached him, swinging her sword, but missing him as he jumped back.

"Now, see here", he tried to reason while improving the distance between them, "I didn't came to fight…" But his pleas fell onto deaf ears as she summoned her vehicle again. The mouth opened and a cross-fire of macarons was directed towards him. He sighed, took out another book, opened it and said:

"**_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war (Not Everything Seen by Children Should Be Told to Children)_**." Now an interesting phenomena happened. When the macarons reached him, instead of doing any damage, they were _absorbed_ by the book. Aghast Rider stopped firing and the last of the sweets was included into the book.

"Alright!", Saver decided. "Me, not fight! Me, warning! Police coming! Did that go through your thick skull, Rider?!" The mentioned Servant narrowed her eyes, but Waver hold her back.

'I would be dead, if he wanted to kill me', he sent towards her. That was apparently enough to hold her blade, for now.

"What do you mean with the police is coming", Irisviel wanted to know.

"Well, ya don't think with all that riot you are making, nobody's gonna notice?!"

"You underestimate my bounded field", Kayneth arrogantly said, "It is impossible for someone unrelated to notice, yet alone intrude!" Lancer had to resist to palm his face. He just gave him an excuse to get away and he had to botch it up. But the newcomer just shrugged.

"Well, I am here right?" Everybody froze, as they figured out the meaning of this words. There was no way this guy wasn't a Servant, so that would mean…

"…don't tell me, _you_ did call them?!", Saber voiced out, what everybody was thinking.

"What? How did you came to that conclusion? I never said that!" His amusing tone stood in contradiction to his words.

"Lancer, we are going!", Kayneth told his servant, who suppressed a sigh and turned to spirit form. Finally he was saying something intelligent! Waver, too, urged Rider to leave.

"You can fight another time", he tried to reason with her. "We absolutely mustn't let anyone notice!" Reluctantly she let the spider-like construct fade into air and turned her footgear into the wheelchair. Waver sighed relieved, while Saver raised an eyebrow. And he wasn't the only one, who was surprised at the interesting choice of civil attire. And more than one involved thought about the crutch of the Assassin-killing Servant.

With Lancer and Rider gone, the only Servants left were Saber and Saver – and the Assassin hiding on the crane. But before Saber followed his Master's order to retreat, he wanted to clear something first.

"Did you really just called the police, knowing very well, that if they were to watch this battle, we would have to kill them?!" One could clearly tell, that he wasn't satisfied with the newcomer's course of action. This was something he couldn't tolerate. Bringing innocent into a fight that wasn't theirs. But to his surprise the other Servant just looked at him as if he said the most insane thing on earth.

"Are you kidding?", he asked. "Summoning the police would be a sure-fire way to get the supervisor mad at ya. So, no thanks." For a short moment Saber was silent. Then he smiled.

"I see. Even though our goals differ, as long as it has the same result, I won't mind, would you?"

"No, not really."

"Good. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. I can tell, that you are quite the interesting one."

"Well, thank you, I could say the same 'bout you, _Saber_. See ya."

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

So, the first Noble Phantasm have been named and just like in the Fate light- and visual novels, every true Noble Phantasm has a title to its name. It's nothing practical, but I had fun creating them and the original had them, so I included them. Although Saver's first Noble Phantasm is probably more known for its title than its name.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	8. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you for your review, coronadomontes.

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

"Why did you rushed in just like that?", an outraged Waver wanted to know. His Servant just stayed quiet and refused to meet his eye. That just angered Waver even more. "I told you to wait, until one of them was defeated! Yet you attacked just like that, disregarding anything I said! And what's worse, you left me behind, vulnerable to attacks from all the others! If Saber and that mysterious guy had wanted to, they could have killed me! Just why didn't you listen to me!" Rider still looked down, a sorrowful expression in her eyes, while Waver stared down at her. She looked so fragile. You wouldn't believe this small girl to be a Servant. Waver remembered, how Rider attacked Lancer, after Kayneth threatened him and sighed. How could he be angry, while looking at this child? He sighed again and patted her head. Surprised she looked up. In her eyes were already the first traces of tears.

"Just try to listen a little bit more to me", he asked of her. "And please, don't leave me behind again." Rider jumped up and hugged him, pulling him down onto her futon, refusing to let go. Waver just hoped, the MacKenzie's wouldn't walk in on him right now or it could be pretty ugly, since he was in no position to erase their memories right now.

* * *

Kirei, Risei, Assassin, Volquart and Avenger stood in front of a gramophone that was placed on top of a column. Interested Avenger was inspecting it from top to bottom.

"What's that? And what can it do?", she asked hyper.

"This is something that lets us to contact Tohsaka Tokiomi", he explained patiently.

"Indeed", came his voice out of the gramophone, "but why would you show this to someone else, Risei?" Before the priest could answer, Avenger decided to take the matter into her own hands.

"Tokiomi, right? I am Avenger! Let's get along!"

"So, what, another one?", an annoyed voice made itself known onto the other end. Volquart dragged her away and addressed the Master of Archer himself:

"Greetings, Master Tohsaka. My name is Volquart Weissbach, a magus from the clock tower and the Master of the Servant Avenger. Someone else had been trying to violate the Holy Grail system and through a stroke of luck, I managed to summon my Servant, which saved my life. But I know, that I will have no chance to reach the Holy Grail by myself. That is why I propose, that we both join forced, until all the other Servants are defeated and then let our Servants decide who will win the Holy Grail and reach the Root!" Tokiomi stayed silent for a short period of time, but then accepted.

"Very well, let us proceed this way. I am looking forward to working with you."

"It's a great honor for me."

"Good, now that that's settled, can we go to the real purpose of this meeting and get this over with?!" It seemed, Archer was as impatient as ever.

"If I may", offered Assassin and after an affirmative nod from his Master, he began to summarize the important facts:

"Today we have encountered four Servants. First is Lancer, the one who issued the challenge. He is an Asian teenager and definitely not the King of Conquerors, wielding either a normal spear, a trident or an electrical lance. He claimed the electrical spear is his Noble Phantasm, but I don't think that's necessarily true. Why? Because he didn't issued its name. Further worrying are the other abilities he displayed. A large beam of light, fire, place switching with a voodoo puppet, transforming into a unblockable monster, suddenly shooting skywards or gaining speed, not to forget his ability to see through Saber's invisibility. That is the one, I would think about as the most worrisome. Why? Because it could find someone hiding himself, so it might work against my **Presence Concealment**, too. All in all, I think this Servant is not Lancer, but Caster. Why? Because his great range of unnamed abilities and use of potions. Of course, there is still the question, why a Caster would announce a challenge and not hide within their territory."

"Indeed", added Kirei, "this Servant raises a lot of questions. But for now to Saber…"

"Yes, Saber, the Servant of the Einzbern, who was the first to fight against Lancer. His attire and weapon of choice, a katana, is clearly pointing towards Japanese origin. And opposite to his opponent he used only two abilities: **_Meikyō Shisui_** and **_Kyōka Suigetsu_**. The first allows him to become invisible, the second to create a mirage-like copy. Both of these abilities have similarities to "genjustu" or illusion techniques, as you may call it, that are really fitting for someone of the Assassin-Class. Yet it isn't possible for him to be Assassin. Why? Because only one Servant of each class will be summoned in each Holy Grail War and I can assure you, that I am indeed, the Servant I claim to be. Still, his sword isn't a normal katana, but one that, after cutting an opponent, stops the wound from healing and rapidly decreases the targets health. The only known counter to that, right now, were the potions, Lancer used. Either Lancer knew this curse and had the right potions ready, or he has a potion against most curses and luckily it worked against this specific one, too. Now someone could argue, that Saber might be a Caster in disguise, but he only showed two abilities that both activated only with a certain movement of his sword. It is more likely for him to be a Saver in disguise." Now Risei interrupted him:

"But that itself is implausible, as the Einzbern are proper Master in this War and already had experienced failure with an irregular Servant. They wouldn't try that this time again."

"So, leaving Saber aside for now, the next would be Rider, a small girl with blond hair and again Asian features. This one is the most likely to really be the Servant as claimed. Why? Because her footwear of choice had been wheels, her civilian attire had been a wheelchair and she summoned a hug spider-like construct with wheels. Furthermore, the way Rider's Master addressed her, leaves little room for doubt. Rider's Master seems also to share an interesting relationship with the Master of Lancer. From what I have concluded, he stole Kayneth summoning catalyst, but still didn't managed to summon Alexander the Great and instead became the Master of that girl. The Servant in question didn't took gently to him threatening her Master to the point, where she focused only on Lancer, even contradictory ignoring her own Master's safety, something that is definitely going to cost her her Master in this war. Rider's abilities include summoning an army of small spiders and the aforementioned construct, fully or partly, as her shield showed us. The construct itself is capable of unpredictable movements and shooting sweets bigger than a human. All in all, even if it is clear, that she is a Rider, she is still an unusual Servant."

"Which leaves only the last one", continued Kirei.

"Right, the mysterious priest. The one we don't even know the class from. We only know, that his features are Asian with white hair and he is wearing black and red priest clothes. That and his two Noble Phantasm. One of them being…"

"…**_Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum (Ninety-Five Theses)_**, associated to Martin Luther", finished Kotimine Kirei for him. How would he not know about it? Martin Luther was one of the most famous monks in Christian history. And with hearing the name, all assembled Servants got the information about him from the Holy Grail. Martin Luther was a German catholic monk, who wasn't satisfied with how the church made money from its believers and spoke against that. He strongly distributed his opinion, that atonement for one's sins should be given free and not bought. This lead to the Protestant Reformation and the splitting of the Christian church. His Ninety-Five Thesis were the arguments he wrote down. And the mysterious priest used them as a Noble Phantasm. The logical conclusion would be, the real identity of the priest being Martin Luther…

"…but Martin Luther had clearly been German origins", Assassin refuted this theory. "And even if we assume that through some special circumstances he now has a different appearance, there is still his second Noble Phantasm: **_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war_**. No matter how much I look into the legend of Martin Luther, I can't find a book named that way."

"Could it be, that's just something he used in life?", Avenger asked. It was possible. More often than not the objects a person used in his past life could be used, when summoned as a Heroic Spirit, even if they weren't on the same level as Noble Phantasm. They were just treated the same way as their clothes.

"That is indeed possible", Assassin admitted. "And it would also explain, why he didn't attack Rider's Master, given the chance. Why? Because Martin Luther was averse to taking up arms."

"So, the priest could be Martin Luther. Although you failed yet to mention, what the effects of his Noble Phantasm were."

"Right, forgive me. **_Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum_** was capable of turning Rider's spider-like minions against herself and **_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war_** absorbed the sweets coming out of Rider's construct. Furthermore I don't think that are all of his abilities. Why? Because I could see him carrying a third book in the fight, he didn't used."

"Maybe it's the bible", offered Avenger, "he was famous for that, wasn't he." Kirei thought about that.

"If he is using a bible, he might be capable of materializing 'Black Keys' from its pages, like some members of the Burial Agency. If that were the case he might have other Conceptual Weapons, too." Risei nodded.

"I'll be asking if there are records of Martin Luther joining the Executors", he decided. "If this Servant really is the reformist and a member of the Executors, he might be the additionally summoned Saver, as he would be fitting as someone saving people."

"So", mused Tokiomi. "if he is Saver that would leave only Berserker and Lancer – or Caster, depending on whether the Servant lied about his class or not."

"Please continue with the surveillance of the Master and their Servants, Assassin", Kirei asked of his Servant and soon enough he faded from their view.

* * *

Kayneth was a little disappointed in his Servant. Of course he knew, that he was rather good as a Caster, with his **Territory Creation**…

"…but what's the point in having the skill **Double Summon**, when you are weak in your original class?", he asked his Servant, not exactly expecting a satisfying answer.

"Well, excuse me, Master, but not everybody is capable of seeing through illusions!"

"Yes, that was one fact, but why would you want to issue a challenge against everybody, when you were clearly not capable of even keeping up with one Servant?"

"I just didn't want to show all of my abilities on the first day. And who was the one agitating Rider into attacking me without restraint?!"

"So, are you telling me, that it is my fault, that you lost that badly? Don't make a fool out of me! Your Noble Phantasm couldn't even compare one bit against hers!" Lancer laughed, what irritated Kayneth even more.

"Stop laughing! Your incompetence is clearly no laughing matter!", he demanded.

"Please, Master, tell me, when I used this spear did I ever called out it name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, what I mean is, that I may have used my Noble Phantasm, I never activated it once. That was all its passive effects. Please, Master, what does your Clairvoyance tells you, about my Rank in 'Noble Phantasm'?!" Every Master had another ability granted to them by the Holy Grail. It was the ability, to see the Parameters of all the Servants. "Strength", "Endurance", "Agility", "Mana", "Luck" and "Noble Phantasm". Strength showed physical power, Endurance the tolerance to damage, Agility the speed, Mana the amount of prana one could handle, Luck the amount of Luck one had and Noble Phantasm the strength of one's Noble Phantasm. It was displayed with letters from E to A with E the lowest and A the highest, together with EX for "to high to be ranked". And his Noble Phantasm was ranked…

"A", Sola-Ui answered his question in his Master's stead.

"That's right: A. Do you really think, the ability to produce some little sparks would count as A? Although admittedly the Rank of my spear is only D, but it would still be higher than what you've seen."

"Still, Rank D is not very impressive. Rider's Noble Phantasm has to be at last Rank C!"

"Alone that might wouldn't have been enough, I know, but together with my abilities and summons, I am confident, I could have taken her. I just didn't thought it would be a good idea to go full out at the beginning with other Servants watching! But you had to agitate Rider so much, that I had to show a lot bigger variety of attacks, than I actually had wanted. Now no one is going to believe, I am not a Caster in some way! We can only hope, they think I lied about my class and take them by surprise with my spear or when the real Caster shows up, they would disregard my abilities as something not bound to my legend, that I showed to keep them guessing about my identity, so that I can take them by surprise with this castle. Our only real advantage is, that the other Master and Servants doesn't know about the skill called **Double Summon** and I would like to keep it that way! Get it, _Master_?!"

"You are getting ahead of yourself! You seem to forget who the Master is in this relationship!"

"Seriously, let's face the facts, you are only called Master, because you have those fancy Command Seals on your hand. The one with the greater strategically thinking here is definitely me."

"You dare…"

"Oh, come on, Master, you're always only defeat this, defeat that, strong, weak. Not every battle is won with pure military power. Look at the concept of Assassin, he…" Suddenly Lancer grew silent. Kayneth, who couldn't mold words, because of his outrage at his disrespectful Servant, was surprised at the sudden stop in the talk. His wife too, was rather astonished. He stopped just like that, right in the middle of the sentence.

"What is it, Lancer", Sola-Ui tried to bring him out of his musing and sure enough, registering her voice he turned around to face her. With a loud and excited voice he spoke towards her.

"Assassin!", he exclaimed. "It was Assassin on top of that crane! It all fits! 'Search Eye' only shows what is hidden and it had to be a Servant and not a magus because of the place. Only someone who was still visible would choose that place and being both visible and hidden at the same time just screams **Presence Concealment**! So, it had to be Assassin!"

"But I saw Assassin dying", Solu-Ui objected. "Do you think it was just a trick?" Lancer snorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone doesn't stayed dead. You should have seen Dimitri. He feigned his dead while possessing me without me noticing. Imagine my surprise when he appeared again. And copying my ability, that bastard. Well, he shouldn't have. Nasty experience, I can tell you, nasty experience."

"Oh, so what happened to this Dimitri", Kayneth wanted to know. Usually Lancer kept anything hidden, that could lead to his identity, but right now he seemed to be in a rather talkative move. And he really wanted to know, what would happen to someone, who tried to copy the abilities of this Heroic Spirit.

"You don't want to know. It had been ugly, _really_ ugly. And painful, not to forget the painful. Well, to be fair, I don't know for sure about the last one, but it _looked_ at last really painful. I mean, his ribcage exploded! That's gotta be painful!"

"Your old enemy aside for now", Sola-Ui interrupted his musings about the grotesque memory, "what shall we do about Assassin?"

"Well, as long as we remain inside this castle, he won't be able to attack us, as he wouldn't be able to get inside unnoticed, even with **Presence Concealment**. So we don't need to fear a surprise attack on the Masters. For now we stay inside our stronghold like a good Caster and wait for the others to take each other out."

"I really don't want to take such cowardly actions", Kayneth said scowling, "but with your skills, that would probably be the best course of action."

* * *

Kiritsugu, Maiya, Saber and Irisviel finally all met in the Einzbern Castle, to discuss their new course of actions. Kiritsugu actually didn't wanted his wife to be part of this military get-together, but there was no way, she would let herself be singled out. Saber had reverted back to his Standard-Form and together they had come to mostly the same conclusions, as Team Tokiomi, with one exception. Saver. They just didn't knew, what this new Servant was going on about. Someone using magical books to fight, would be most fitting under the Caster-class. Yet Lancer was the same. But there could only be one of each class. So, there couldn't be two Caster.

"Maybe Lancer really was, what he claimed to be", suggested Saber. "I mean, I, too, have some abilities that doesn't exactly fit into the Saber class! And he didn't even activated them as his Noble Phantasm!" Saber was right and the gathered people knew it. He was the living – more or less – proof for that.

"What happened to Lancer and his Master?", Irisviel wanted to know. Kiritsugu looked towards Maiya who took out some notes.

"We managed to track down Lancer to his base of operations. As it appears, el-Melloi did buy a house, just for the Heaven's Feel. Although what is worrisome is, that he doesn't appear to have brought any furniture for the house or let them deliver to him." This was indeed worrisome. A guy like Kayneth would never forgo his luxury. So, they either had to carry them in some sort of mystical bag or create them somehow themselves.

"But wouldn't that mean, that Lancer actually is a Caster?", wanted Saber to know.

"There are no records of el-Melloi being capable of feats like that, so it has to be his Servant", Kiritsugu reasoned.

"But what class would that make the priest?", wondered Irisviel.

"The only ones who we can exclude are Saber, Assassin, Rider and Berserker. That leaves Lancer, Caster and Archer. For now we should focus on finding out the identity of the Servants with the given information. This includes **_Meikyō Shisui_**, **_Kyōka Suigetsu_**, **_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war_** and **_Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum_**. Do we know the locations of Rider's and the priest's Master?"

"Negative", Maiya responded. "They both noticed the familiars following them. Rider destroyed it outright, while the priest used again his Noble Phantasm, so that I had to destroy it myself. If my deductions are correct, it can make any familiar and maybe even other remotely controlled constructs turn against their master. A dangerous ability for any puppet master."

"Do you think this works one Servants, too?", Irisviel asked, looking concerned towards Saber. Kiritsugu thought about it for a moment.

"It is possible, but rather unlikely. He showed it far too freely for it to have such an overwhelming ability. But we should refrain from using any familiars around him."

* * *

"So, how did you like it, Master", Saver asked Akage as they returned to the warehouse they've made their make-shift home. After leaving Akage's parents behind, the next thing on the list was to find a new home. (Saver actually had a real list, but he hadn't been big enough to read it, when Saver crossed out the first point.) As they had no money, they couldn't just rent a room, but luckily there still was the abandoned warehouse Saver was summoned. They just had to tidy up a little and soon they new base was set. Saver put some paper slips with strange symbols around, proclaiming that they would hide them from their opponents. So far it seemed to work, as they had yet to be visited by any other people.

"It was great!", he answered the question enthusiastically. "They just – zack, wush – and then – bumm, krack. And then the giant spider: Awesome! And then you like a boss: 'Stop!' Incredible! " Saver chuckled.

"Great you liked it. It's good to know, that if you're dying, you at last die flashy, right?" This put a damper on Akage's enthusiasm, as Saver effectively got him down to facts.

"Right", he exclaimed. "They are our enemies. They are the ones we have to defeat."

"Well, three of the seven."

"Do you think you can defeat them?"

"All at once? Hardly. But it seems like I have good cards against Rider. Lancer is definitely hiding something, Saber is going to be a pain to hit and Assassin never moved once."

"Assassin?!"

"Yeah, on the crane. You probably were to captivated from the fight to notice him. Now that I think of it, here for you!" He reached inside his coat, took out a small book and gave it towards Akage. He curiously accepted it.

"What's that?", he asked and Saver laughed.

"Why don't you open it?" Quickly Akage followed his lead and uncapped it. He looked at the first page. Unlike novels, which were written in prose, this looked more like a character sheet. On the upper right there was a picture of Saber, or rather his head and shoulders. On his face there was the smug grin he had displayed earlier, too. And next to that…

* * *

**CLASS: ****Saber**

Master: Irisviel von Einzbern

True Name:

Sex: Male

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Riding:

Skills

Noble Phantasm

**Meikyō Shisui: Ripples on the Surface**

Rank: C; Anti-Army; Range: 0-20; Targets: 200 people

A technique, that shifts oneself into the blind spots of ones opponents.

**Kyōka Suigetsu: The Moon Reflected on the Surface of a Puddle**

Rank: B; Anti-Army; Range: 0-20; Targets: 200 people

**_Noble Phantasm #3_**

Rank: B; Anti-Unit/Anti-Phantasmal/Anti-Spirit; Range: 1-2; Targets: 1

A japanese katana. After cutting, the sword places a curse on it's victim, forcing it to rapidly losing health and refusing the wound to close.

* * *

Every new topic was written on a new page. The page "Skills" was completely empty except the title.

"Hey is that…", Akage began and Saver nodded.

"A magical book on the Stats of all the Servants you encountered. It gets updated every time you learn something new about a Servant. Handy, isn't it?" Akage nodded and mesmerized read the book further.

* * *

**CLASS: ****Lancer**

Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald

True Name:

Sex: Male

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm:

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: C

Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_.

Battle Continuation: A

Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Skills

Collector: B

The talent to collect high quality goods.

Lancer can collect weapons, magical potions and amulets below B-Rank.

Noble Phantasm

* * *

**CLASS: ****Rider**

Master: Waver Velvet

True Name:

Sex: Female

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: A+

Mana: A

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities

Riding: A

All creatures but those of _Phantasmal Beast_ and _Divine Beast_-rank can be used as mounts.

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Skills

Noble Phantasm

**_Noble Phantasm #1_**

Rang: C; Anti-Army; Range: 1-99; Targets: 1000 people

A giant spider-like construct with wheels, capable of high-speed movements and turns. It is also capable of firing an unlimited amount of macaroons from its mouth.

* * *

**CLASS: ****Assassin**

Master: Kotimine Kirei

True Name:

Sex: Male

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm:

Class Abilities

Presence Concealment: A+

It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Skills

Noble Phantasm

* * *

"That's funny", Akage commented. "You are depicted, too." He looked closer. "But you are the one, I have most information over." Saver snorted.

"Well, duh, maybe it's 'cause I am your Servant. But be careful! This book depicts everything on the same level of your knowledge. So, even if someone is depicted as a Saber, because he stated, he is one, doesn't mean, it's absolutely true. And some things are ranked lower, than what they actually are, because of some sort of circumstances. Take as an example the Noble Phantasm-Parameter. It doesn't show up, unless you see them using one and even then he might still have a Noble Phantasm of a higher rank hidden. So, be careful while using that book!" Akage nodded.

"Thanks, Saver."

"Don't think anything about it. I am just being a good Servant. Now get to bed, tomorrow you are going to have a very taxing day!"

"Yeah, 'day' is good."

"Just go to sleep already!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

This chapter deals with the conclusions that the different parties came to, after the fight. I didn't showed Waver's, since he most likely would come to the same conclusion as others. Tokiomi didn't thought Saver could be Caster, because he didn't thought of Disputatio as a magical book, since he didn't knew about Shakespeare and Andersen. Since Kiritsugu never heard of the 95 theses, he would conclude they are a magical document and thus make him fit for Caster.

The book, I had Akage read, is actually a book that appears within the nasuverse and was the perfect opportunity to show the stats of the Servants that fought. I didn't included Saver, since Akage already knows more than I want the reader to know about this Servant.

This is also the last time I am going to include Akage's book within the chapter. Instead I'll put it in the author notes the next times.

**If you somehow disagree with the stats of the skills and Noble Phantasm, please tell me!** I am not so sure myself and if a lot of people disagree with my choices, I would change it. Of course it would be good, if you give a reason for your choice, too.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	9. Chapter 8: Collector

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews.

**Lamda**: I just didn't thought, with their experiences in life, they would have great Luck as a Heroic Spirit. And the only class who has a high Luck on its class shard, is actually Caster. Lancer is indeed from a video game franchise, I wanted to include a Servant from badly, but he was the one of the few I knew satisfactory, so I didn't took someone more known. If you've read the reviews, someone else figured out his real identity. I already planned for Berserker to fight, but I don't know, if it will be satisfactory.

**Ariados26**: Yes, but I am curious, who didn't watched that anime or read the manga and still managed to figure him out through research.

**ZeroX10**: And we have a winner! Now the only one missing is Avenger.

Chapter 8: Collector

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey", a loud noise sounded through the warehouse. Akage shifted and slowly woke up. His nose was greeted with the alluring smell of breakfast. Quickly he washed and clothed himself, before walking into their make-shift kitchen.

"What are you cooking?", Akage asked Saver, who was standing at the stove. He was wearing a red apron which was decorated with some kanji. It read: 'My body is coated in gravy.' Akage had to chuckle, when he saw that.

"I already told you", Saver answered his earlier question, "bacon and eggs. A western-type breakfast."

"Really? I never had a western breakfast before. By the way, where did you got that apron? Did you create it?"

"I collected it. Now sit down and look at the newspaper." Akage was surprised.

"We are getting a newspaper?"

"I meant the one I gave you yesterday. You still have it, don't you." Akage nodded.

"Wait! I am going to get it!" Soon he was back and finally started to eat. Saver took the rolled paper and smoothed it.

"Here!", he said, "I am on the title page!" Saver pushed it towards his Master, who curiously looked at it. Then he frowned.

"I can't read that", he proclaimed and Saver looked at it closer. Then he laughed.

"Sorry, my fault", he exclaimed. "You don't get a gratis translation from the Grail like we Servants!" He took out another book laid it open next to the newspaper and said:

"**_Lutherbibel (So That Even the Uneducated May Hear the Word)_**." At once the empty pages filled with kanji. Loud Akage started to read:

"**Battle at the docks**

Yesterday night a giant battle er-how do you pronounce that?" Saver just took the newspaper and the other book from him and began to read himself:

"**Battle at the docks**

Yesterday night a giant battle erupted at the docks of Fuyuki City. Not just two, but four Servants found their way towards the pier. Attracted by a challenge issued by Lancer one after another three Servants showed up. The first one to arrive was Saber. He and Lancer quickly engaged into combat, both refusing to use their Noble Phantasm at first.

But soon it became clear, that Lancer was inferior in pure skill, so he had to result using his Noble Phantasm. It was a spear capable of creating lightning, but we were unable to gather more information on it, as he didn't uttered its name. Saber retaliated using his own Noble Phantasm. First he used **_Meikyō Shisui (Ripples on the Surface)_**, that made him invisible, but proved ineffective against Lancer. **_Kyōka Suigetsu (The Moon Reflected on the Surface of a Puddle)_**, his second Noble Phantasm, on the other hand was. It created an illusion of the Knight of the Sword and hid the real one even from the prying abilities of Lancer. This Noble Phantasm, which sure would make every Assassin green with envy, allowed him to score a damaging blow against the Knight of the Lance, as Saber's sword seems to curse everybody it cuts. We couldn't deduce the type of curse, but it put Lancer in a mild panic and made him use some curse-lifting potion at once.

But before we could witness how the battle between these two would turn out, Rider appeared and attacked Lancer with sword, shield and boots with wheels. Now Lancer used a great variety on abilities to escape Rider's onslaught, before the latter was stopped by Saber, who wanted to finish the fight with Lancer. Now Rider's Master showed up and it was soon revealed, that he stole the catalyst, that was originally owned by the Master of Lancer and after the latter threatened the thief, Rider attacked Lancer with new fury, completely disregarding her own Master, while summoning a spider-like construct, possible her Noble Phantasm. It was capable of high-speed movements and shooting oversized macarons, a type of sweet. Lancer again used a variety of abilities, until the fourth Servant showed up. Unlike the others he didn't gave clues towards his class. He just showed up next to Rider's Master, promptly redirecting the Servants ire towards him, yet when she summoned an army of smaller spiders, he used a document called '**_Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum (Ninety-five Theses)_**' and made them turn against their owner. And when she used her construct, he took out a book called '**_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war (Not Everything Seen by Children Should be Told to Children)_**' which absorbed the macarons. Now in an incredible faint he stopped all the fighting, as he made it look like, he summoned the police towards the place, putting an end towards all combat activity. The whole time the fight had been witnessed by Assassin, who never once moved to intervene.

Now dear readers, this concluded the first great battle in the fourth Heaven's Feel and there are still more questions than answers. Who is this mysterious Servant? How did Assassin survive? Please be sure to read our next edition, as this Holy Grail War is definitely going to be interesting!"

Akage just looked aghast at Saver.

"But that's exactly what happened yesterday!", he exclaimed. "Even though you gave me the paper before they even started! Is it a self-writing newspaper?"

"Yep. **_The Daily Universal Register (The Londoner Times)_**. It would be a really great Noble Phantasm, if it wouldn't come so delayed. And if it isn't finished until midnight, you have to wait another day, for it to appear in this newspaper!"

"But if you knew that it would be written, then why did you even bring me to the port? We could have stayed home and read it all today."

"That's true in a sense. **_The Daily Universal Register_** gives you information about what occurred. But that's it. It doesn't depict, how insanely strong and fast Servants really are. How serious Rider was trying to end Lancer. It neither went into detail about Lancer abilities. I can tell you, first-hand experience is always better than second-hand one. You understand?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Please, let us continue our training. As it stands now, I wouldn't even be able to survive an encounter with any Servant. So, please let us continue our training." Saver smiled.

"We can continue as soon as you are ready."

"I am ready!"

* * *

Kariya awoke from his make-shift bed, if you could call it that way. Since summoning his Servant and leaving the Matou residence, he had been constantly on the move, to make it harder for an enemy Master to track him down. He, too, had felt Lancer's challenge and had made his way towards the docks. But he had had no intention of accepting. Not yet anyway. But he had hoped, that the Servant of Tokiomi would show up. That was the second of his goals: To defeat Tokiomi! What father would give his own daughter to the likes of Zouken?! What kind of father would willingly give his daughter away, at all?!

When he had seen Aoi happily engaged with Tokiomi, he had decided to give up on gaining her affection, but he had never thought, that Tokiomi would hurt her and her children that badly. He would definitely save Sakura and reunite her with her mother and sister. And for that he would kill Tokiomi. And if the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the mountain.

* * *

"Big!", exclaimed Avenger, when she first saw the Tohsaka mansion. Volquart wasn't as surprised as she was. He had seen palatial residences before, after all, his sister was living in one. And he had to visit her more times than he would have liked.

"Good evening!", Tokiomi personally greeted the newcomers, "I, Tohsaka Tokiomi, welcome you to my home. Let us together reach the origin of all existence!"

"Hi, I am Avenger and this is my Master! Where's Archer?"

"Inside", Tokiomi explained. "He is resting."

"Why would a Servant needs to be resting?", Avenger wondered out load, but when her Master thought back at how the Servant had reacted to them, he could guess, why he would "need" to rest. It was kind of funny. Tohsaka got a Servant who doesn't wanted to fight and he got a Servant who was way to eager to fight. But at last he found a reason and way to fight. Although he really would liked to know, why Archer did respond to the summon, when he saw fighting as just a bother.

"Do we have everything?", Saber asked his "aunt" while they were shopping.

"I think we still need some udon", Irisviel answered, happily carrying grocery bags. Grocery shopping had always been was of the things, she had wanted to do and so Saber had been ready to lead her. Given a map by Kiritsugu he quickly found the corresponding places. And while he guided her, Irisviel demanded to carry the bags herself. At the beginning. But soon enough she tired and Saber had to bear the weight. Yet the whole time, Irisviel never once lost her good mood and cheerfully walked beside her Servant. But suddenly a little girl ran into him, nearly knocking him down.

"Ah, I am sorry!", she quickly apologized, bringing some distance between them. "I wasn't looking were I was going!" Saber looked at her closer. She had blond hair and was wearing a black jacket with a hood, that had two appendages, looking like snakes. At the front of the jacket there was a white symbol, resembling a circle with a vertical line inside. She wasn't wearing any shoes or skirt, but at last he didn't had to find out, if she was wearing no panties, as the jacket was long enough to cover her bosom.

"Don't worry about it", Saber responded. "But why were you in such a hurry?!" Her face took a panicking expression.

"Oh, no, I am late!" Quickly she ran off. Saber just looked after her bewildered. From her attire he had thought of her as a Servant, but he couldn't feel any prana from her. And she couldn't be Assassin, as his appearance was already known. So, no matter what his instinct said, she had to be human. Yet something told him, that this wouldn't be the last time, they would met.

Caster was surprised. When she had seen Saber's Master walking carefree down the street, she had been aghast. Shouldn't she a bit more careful? Or did she really thought, that she wouldn't be attacked, because it was still daytime and in a crowd?! Gullible Fool! But to her luck she really didn't wanted to arouse that much attention, yet and so the woman would live. But what interested her more, was the nephew she had brought with her. They didn't look alike at all and for a moment she had thought, that this boy was actually Saber in disguise. But when you thought about it logically, what were the chances?! You could explain nearly every difference in appearance with make-up and similar, but how was someone supposed to be able to change their height? He had to be a Caster-class Servant for something like that. But to be sure she took a gamble. She interacted only seconds with this boy and she could already tell, he wasn't Saber. But since he was the nephew of Saber's Master, she would kill him later on regardless.

"Oh, there you are!", Avenger exclaimed, "have you been here this whole day?" In front of her on a red couch was Archer resting, just like Tohsaka had told them. Slowly the white-haired Servant opened his eyes and looked at the intruder.

"Cheh. What do you want?", he asked her, his voice clearly showed his annoyance.

"Oh, nothing big. I just thought, we should get to know each other a little better, now that we will fight together." Archer snorted.

"You sure you want to do that? Even if we are allies right now, we are still going to fight against each other over the Holy Grail. Do you want to become friends, just to kill each other later on?" She became quiet.

"Maybe you are right", she admitted, "but I still would like to talk a little."

"Tch. You are an idiot, you know." He sighed.

"Then what the hell do you want to know?"

"Ehm." After his initial response she hadn't thought it would be that easy to make him talk, so first she didn't knew what to say. But then… "Is your hair natural? I thought, human usually didn't have that hair color!?"

"So, you never heard of an albino?"

"Albino?"

"Short, an albino refers to someone who doesn't have any pigments in his skin, hair and eyes. It doesn't matter if there are human or any other kind of animal. I could get technical, but that's the gist of it."

"Oh, I see. Then you are human." She sounded a little disappointed and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? You aren't?" But before she could answer, he tensed and put his hand towards his choker, activating a switch that was on it. His choker was actually an electrode, helping him with calculations. And to use his ability in battle he had to switch the mode, just as he did now. And the reason for that was the fast approaching enemy, he could feel. A Servant. He suddenly shot into the air, bursting through the roof as if it wasn't there. He looked at the Servant who didn't even got slowed down by the barriers that Tokiomi had around the mansion. And he wasn't even using any ability, just raw power.

"Well, this guy doesn't looks like he's human", he commented about the arriving Servant, who ran through the air, as Avenger jumped next to him onto the roof with one leap.

"But what class?", Avenger wanted to know.

"▄█▀██▄▀█", the Servant roared.

"Guess that answers that question", Archer stated and suddenly four black vortexes burst from his back. This Servant was too strong to fight using normal methods. Avenger just looked surprised at his back. Wings?! And indeed, from her point of view they really looked like wings made out of wind.

"▀██▄▀█", roared Berserker again and shot towards Archer, swinging his black sword.

"Kill them all", ordered his Master, who was watching from below, as the crest worms inside his body wriggled under his skin.

Berserker slashed his sword down and smashed the roof, but both of the Servants had already evacuated the spot. Archer had flown into the sky, while Avenger had jumped aside. The latter quickly turned around to punch the mad Servant, but he turned around even quicker, giving her a kick that sent her flying. In a nosedive Archer was soaring towards Berserker. His eyes sparkling mad and his mouth distorted into a menacing sadistic grin.

"Hjeeeehehehehe", he was laughing like a maniac as he thrust his fist towards his opponent.

"▀█▀█▄█▀", howled Berserker and swung his sword around. Weapon and skin collided and Archer was blown away. But Berserker didn't waited for him to land. With some sort of static noise he disappeared and reappeared just above Archer, ready to slice him in half. But before the sword could hit him, the black vortexes erupted in a blast of even greater wind, sending Archer up, hitting the mad Warrior. Now suddenly Berserker was pushed up high into the sky. Archer used this short break to regain his bearings. For the sword to not break by touching him, there could be only one explanation: the occult. Fuck. Why does the Heaven's Feel had to be a fucking magical battle? The vortexes suddenly vanished and in their stead two black wings erupted from his back. Not unsteady like the wind, but hard like metal, yet they didn't shimmer, but were dark as shadows.

"█▄█▀▄▀█▀" Right on time Berserker showed up in front of him again, but this time, Archer didn't moved at all. Instead the wings on his back split into infinite ends and shot towards his opponents like living beings. But Berserker swung his sword, destroying them with ease, while advancing at the same time. Yet Archer didn't stopped as more and more black lances attacked the Servants, but every time they would be cut down faster and faster. Archer clicked his tongue. Usually a Berserker shouldn't care about getting hit, but this guy seemed to have an especially high Instinct, that allowed him to react to danger as if he was sane! Within moments he made his way towards Archer, but before the mad Servant reached the Knight of the Bow an angry voice shouted:

"Don't count me out yet!" With all her might Avenger jumped towards her enemy, as he suddenly vanished with a static noise, the black lances hitting thin air, and reappeared directly above her.

"▄▀█▀█▄█▀", he roared and swung his sword down at her. Deftly she brought her hands up and captured the blade right between the palms of her hand so vigorously, that the blade started to crack. Left and right beside her the air was pushed away from the shock of the attack so strongly, that it resulted in craters at the ground. Strained she lead the blade past her, spun around in the air and kicked Berserker in the face, the force big enough to sent him flying through the air. She did a back flip and landed on all fours, before running after her adversary. The foe in question had already regained his bearing, even his sword had repaired itself. He looked at the charging Avenger and between his horns suddenly a glowing red orb appeared. It became bigger and bigger.

"Get out of there, you idiot!", Archer shouted as suddenly Berserker disappeared from their sight again and reappeared directly behind Avenger. Panic showed in her eyes, as she turned around, but it was to late. The red orb was released into a bright red wave of destruction, disintegrating everything in its path. When the light vanished there was no trace of Avenger.

"Hahaha", Kariya laughed madly looking at the fight in front of him. "Look, Tokiomi, who is the failure now! You with your lineage are getting bested by my make-shift thaumaturgy! Hahahaha – cough, cough." He stopped laughing, as he vomited blood. The crest worms inside of him took their toll, as his Servant was continuously using his mana.

* * *

"This is bad", Saver conducted on top of his flying book. "If this continues, people will notice that something is happening!"

"Then what should we do?", Akage asked concerned.

"Well, catch!" Instinctive he brought up his hand to fetch whatever his Servant just threw at him, when suddenly…

"Ouch!" He let go of the object Saver had thrown as he had stabbed himself. The item was sharp and looked like a pointed stick wrapped with strings.

"Good, it worked!", Saver exclaimed and took out a book. "**_Kinder- und Hausmärchen (Once Upon a Time)_**."

"What was that for?!", Akage demanded to know.

"I just put everyone without magecraft in this city to sleep. Since you are not a girl, yet a princess, they will wake up tomorrow. But they won't wake up while Berserker is going wild. Now let's go and visit the Asterion-look-alike!"

* * *

"_Avenger! By the Power of this Command Seal I order you, to come to me!_"

"Where am I?", Avenger wondered and looked around. She was standing in front of the Tohsaka mansion and next to her…

"Good, you are alright!", Volquart let out relieved. "For a moment I thought, I wouldn't make it." She looked at him perplexed.

"How? Wait!", a thought struck her and she looked towards the hand of her Master. The red lubrication in place of the missing key of the key ring confirmed her suspicions. "You used a Command Seal, to save me?! Why?!" He laughed dryly.

"That's a stupid question", he opined. "If you are dead, who will fetch me the Holy Grail?!" Avenger didn't know, what to say. Tears threatened to fill her eyes and she quickly wiped them off. This words meant more to her than anything else, because it finally meant, that he had accepted her as his Servant! Even though he had said, he would team up with Tokiomi to reach the Holy Grail, in her subconscious, she still had believed, he would have been content with just serving the other Master. His actions clearly indicated his inferiority towards him. But now with this words it was clear, that he was not just content with helping someone reach the root, but would do everything to be the one himself! That meant, he would finally help her getting her dearest wish fulfilled.

"Yes. Master", she shouted firm, "I will definitely bring you the Grail!" She jumped again on top of the roof. Archer was soaring through the sky, with his black wings trying to keep Berserker at bay.

"Hey, ugly!", Avenger screamed and jumped into the air, getting the attention of both other Servants. Archer was mildly surprised and Berserker just rushed at her again.

"▄▀▄█▀▄▀█" This time he didn't even swung his sword and instead stroked with his fist, which she blocked with her arm. Now they were both sending a fury of punches and in his case sword strikes at the other. It was a rather interesting sight. Even though it was a mid-air fight, it was different from others. Berserker had an ability, which allowed him to stay on top of the air, as if it was solid ground, called **Air Dance**. So, he should have the upper hand against someone who couldn't fly or levitate.

But not with her. As Avenger she had no class skill and she had only one personal skill. But this one was **Acrobatics**. It allowed her movements in mid air greatly above a normal Servant, which made her more dangerously in the air than on the ground. Now you could argue, that every Servant was capable of movements in mid air. Well, that just showed you good hers were, when she had them noted as a skill. So each of her rolls, back flips and somersaults where as dangerous as a sledgehammer. All while she was using her opponents attacks to keep herself in mid air.

Yet she couldn't dominate the fight. Every blow she stroke connected, but only because her opponent was a Berserker. And that was the problem. **Mad Enhancement**. Berserker's class skill. And it was exactly what it sounded like. Exchanging your sanity against higher parameters. Berserker didn't care about any damage they would take, but he didn't need to worry about that, as Avenger had to constantly evade the onslaught of his attacks. And the only reason why she was actually capable of evading them were her skill and the fact, that Berserker didn't thought about stepping back and using the reach of his blade.

Suddenly Berserker disappeared and just a moment later black blades occupied the same room Berserker had been before. Without thinking Avenger grabbed onto them and surprisingly they turned from sharp blades to smooth poles. As if they had planned this the black wings shot towards Berserker's new location, together with Avenger. And this time they didn't attacked him outright, but instead provided platforms and rods for Avenger to jump between them, like a monkey.

"█▄█▀▄▀█▄█▀", roared Berserker and madly cut after the fast-moving Avenger. But every time she was able to block with her fists and every time she did that his katana cracked a little. It repaired itself quickly after, but it was a sign that something in her legend was making her punches more effective against his sword.

"▀█▄▀▀█▄▀█", he howled again, but this time instead of attacking he vanished once more. Avenger grabbed the next rod and in a swift movement landed on top of it.

"Where is he?", she wondered looking around, when suddenly the black wings coiled around her upper waist.

"Wa?", she shouted out, as she was jerked back. But this allowed her to glance above her, where Berserker stood there, a red orb between his horn.

'Damn', was all, what she thought, when the orb exploded again.

"**_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war (Not Everything Seen by Children Should Be Told to Children)_**." Suddenly the path of the energy wave changed towards the side. It hid a certain book and was absorbed inside of it. Both Avenger and Archer knew this book. They had never seen it, but they had heard of it from Assassin. And so they knew the owner.

"Saver?", Avenger said unbelieving. The priest in question waved towards him.

"Hi there", he greeted. "I would like to stop and talk…" He didn't even got to finish his sentence as Berserker roared again and charged towards the next threat. Within the blink of an eye, Saver had dismissed his book and instead took out two others.

"**_Desconhort (On the Superiority of Reason)_**!" But before Saver even uttered the first syllable of the next one, Berserker suddenly stopped.

"█▄█▀██▄▀▀█▄██▀█▄█▀█▄▀█▀█▄█▄▄▀█▀█▄▀█▀" Berserker started howling even worse than before. He was bending over backwards and his left hand gripped his left horn. Suddenly crack started around his neck, going down all the way to the hole in his chest. Then suddenly he ripped his bull face away, revealing under it skin, that had actually the peach color of skin and brown eyes. His hole in the chest got filled with a white substance and all over his body cracks appeared. Suddenly the white skin burst and under it was a black kimono with a red-rosary-like strap across his chest. His black sword vanished and suddenly appeared on his back, but it looked different. Its blade was wider and it was wrapped in white bandages. His eyes clear and devoid of madness he said to someone who wasn't there:

"Don't go around deciding things on your own again, bastard!"

"What the hell!" Everybody thought that, but only one voiced these thoughts. Surprised Archer turned around to face Saver, who had an even more flabbergasted expression. His eyes bulged out, his mouth wide open. How come that the one who used the Noble Phantasm, was the one most surprised? Berserker ignored them all and was mumbling to himself:

"Seriously, in what kind of situation did you brought us now! Holy Grail War?! You've got to be kidding me!" Then he suddenly noticed the state his Master was in. Providing mana for Mad Enhancement together with two attacks, that were clearly above B-Rank, had been too much for the last-minute magus to keep consciousness. Quickly he ran towards Kariya and picked him up. He still didn't knew everything about what's happening, but even he knew, that he had first get this man to a safe place and treat him. So just as quickly as he had attacked, he vanished.

"Alright, that had been unexpected", Saver commented as he put away his books and turned towards the other Servants., especially Avenger. "But it's certainly interesting how you found out my class. I can't remember telling anyone."

"Tch. Just a lucky guess. Putting that aside, what the hell do you want?" Archer didn't thought for one moment, he was just here to chat. And if it came to a fight, he would prefer, if it was, before his thirty minutes were over.

"Oh, I? Just stopping a fight!"

"I can see that! But why? Why are you so content on getting in our way and stopping the fights?!"

"Now, that's not nice saying to someone who just drove away your enemy. I am just doing my job as a Saver. You know, I am like the extra enemy that appears when you set the difficulty to lunatic. Making it harder for you to finish this Heaven's Feel."

"Is that so?" Archer didn't bought that excuse for a moment. He was hiding something. In his life Archer had to deal with a lot of shady people and businesses, resulting in his skill **Discernment of the Poor**, which let him see through his opponents true nature, giving enough information.

"Well, I am also rather curious about your friend there." Avenger pointed surprised at herself.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You know, we have already seen Assassin, Saber, Lancer, Rider and Berserker. That leaves Caster and Archer. But none of those classes really fit at you. You fight with your fists, not with a weapon or magic. And even if we take a lot at all the other classes, that are already taken, you don't really fit into any of them, to be exact. So, what class are you?"

"Em…", she shifted nervously. "am I am not supposed to hide that from my enemies?" Saver laughed.

"True, true, well then, I'll be off."

"Wait a minute!", Archer stopped him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"There is something I wanted to ask you as well."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you Martin Luther?"

"Oho, you have figured out my identity? Congratulations."

"Tch. Cut the crap", he demanded annoyed. "You can't be him!"

"Why? I think I fulfill a lot of the requirements to be him!"

"First you are using fucking way to much different Noble Phantasm for one Heroic Spirit and your surprise while using **_Desconhort_**, your 'own' Noble Phantasm betrayed you. These aren't your real Noble Phantasm. No, you are a damned collector." Avenger looked surprised, while Saver smiled rather satisfied.

"Oh, you really figured it out. Yes, I have **Collector** A+, a skill that allows me to draw goods towards me and keep them. But it only works on books and documents or other things that are containers of knowledge, but it _works_ even on Noble Phantasm, making it hard for everybody to figure out my identity. Even my appearance in not real. So, good luck finding out my true name." He waved towards them, turned around and walked away.

"Wow, you are really perceptive!", Avenger exclaimed in awe, but Archer shrugged it off.

"Not really", he said and jumped. Right through the devastated roof onto the red couch. But there he didn't laid down and instead took out some kind of gadget. Luckily as a Heroic Spirit he didn't needed the network to walk, but he still needed to switch the mode on the electrode if he wanted to fight. And he still had a time limit until it was depleted. But as a Heroic Spirit he didn't needed power to charge his battery, but still had to use the same gadget, even if he didn't needed to plug it in.

"What are you doing?", Avenger, who followed him, asked interested.

"I am charging the battery of my music player", he lied. Even if they fought together he would never forget his objective.

"Really?! Is this some kind of music player that makes you stronger the louder the music is?!"

"Where the hell did you got that idea from?!"

"Don't know, just appeared in my mind."

"Avenger, are you alright?" Volquart went into the room, followed by Tokiomi.

"Yes", she shouted, "but seriously this Berserker is so strong! I don't think I can take him alone!" She turned to Archer. "But we are a really good team. Don't you think so, too?!" Archer snorted.

"Yeah. The next time I fight together with someone with 'Violent Doughnut' I am going to remember it.

"DOUGHNUT?" He looked surprised at Avenger whose eyes looked dreamily and… was she drooling?

"That has to be the worst cosmic joke ever", Archer exclaimed. "Someone with Violent Doughnut having fucking doughnuts at his favorite foot?"

"Of course! After all, doughnuts are the treasure of the real world!" Real world?

"Avenger, you didn't answered my question from earlier", Archer noted. "Are you human?" Avenger shifted uncomfortable. Without the knowledge about this era, she had received from the Grail, she would probably have talked without restraint about her nature. But now…

"That's not possible", Tokiomi stated. "Only humans can become Heroic Spirits."

"Actually, he is right." Avenger butted in. "I am not human. I may be summoned as a Heroic Spirit, but no matter how you look at it, I am not a human."

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

Remember how I said something about a lucid Berserker? Well, looks like we got one now. Although, when I decided to keep a berserk Berserker, I hadn't yet created that Noble Phantasm, but after that I thought, why not?

Regarding Saver, we hear now, that he definitely is not Kotomine Shirou. He just took on his appearance.

And just like promised, here are the Servant parameters, except for Berserker, because after he lost his Mad Enhancement, his whole skill set was shuffled anew.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku

* * *

**CLASS: Avenger**

Master:

True Name:

Sex: Female

Strength: A

Endurance: E-

Agility: D

Mana: E-

Luck: E-

Noble Phantasm: D

Class Abilities

None

Skills

Acrobatics: A

Is the ability to use acrobatic feats in air combat.

Additionally the Agility of Avenger is raised by two ranks, as long as Avenger is airborne.

Noble Phantasm

* * *

**CLASS: ****Archer**

Master: Tohsaka Tokiomi

True Name:

Sex: Male

Strength: E

Endurance: B

Agility: E

Mana: E

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm:

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Independent Action: A+

Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. However, in order to activate his Noble Phantasm, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of prana from alternative sources.

Skills

Eye of the Mind (True): C

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 5% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Discernment of the Poor: A

He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words.

Noble Phantasm


	10. Chapter 9: Demons

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you for your review, Coronadomontes.

Chapter 9: Demons

"Actually, he is right. I am not human. I may be summoned as a Heroic Spirit, but no matter how you look at it, I am not a human. My name is Merry Nightmare and I am a dream demon!"

Tokiomi couldn't believe his ears. Demon. The sixth imaginary element. Beings born out of the wishes of humans and given form. They respond to the wishes of human and in exchange took their pain. The Holy Church dispatches Exorcists to deal with them, since a demon would disrupt the natural flow, possess humans and, when they fully matured, distort the outer world. But once that happened, there was no helping the human in question anymore. No Exorcist could banish a fully matured demon, so the Executors had to destroy both the demon and the host together.

Archer didn't seemed to be faced by this revelation in the slightest.

"A demon, huh? Great. After angels it's now fucking demons. What's next? Aliens?! But you don't look like a demon, not from the knowledge, the freaking Grail put inside of me."

"Yes, I am kind of a special case… Wait! You've met angels?!" Tokiomi didn't thought that was something special. For a normal human maybe, but there were a lot legends about heroes meeting and receiving gifts from angels or other Divine Spirits. Some of them were even children of gods! So for a Heroic Spirit that was not that much. Especially since Archer had no **Divinity** or **Divine Protection**. If you looked at his skill **Actions against the Church** it was more likely, that he wasn't on their good side. It could even be the reason how he got killed in the first place. Volquart apparently didn't thought that as something remarkable, too.

"I would prefer to know, what do you mean, with being a special case", he demanded. Understandable, as finding out that your Servant actually isn't a human spirit, but a demon does induces a great shock.

"Well", she tried to explain. "I don't know what happened, but someday I was in the real world without any memories of my previous life or knowledge on how to get back. All that's left were my hat, my clothes and the unquenchable desire to go home. Opposite to all other dream demons I was incarnated with my body, not within a vessel or my garden." What? A named demon with no vessel and… what was the last one? Garden?

"With garden… do you mean 'Reality Marble'", Volquart wanted to know and Merry pondered about it.

"Yes", she finally said, "they are nearly the same." A Reality Marble. Materializing one's inner world and projecting it onto reality following the 'World Egg theory'. Only a handful humans are said to have achieved this in the whole history of mankind. But that was different for demons. Together with their 'alien common sense of demons' a Reality Marble was supposed to be the natural ability of demons. For a demon to not have one… it was unthinkable! Yet again, if you didn't knew it, you wouldn't think of Avenger as a demon at all. She was after all human enough to be summoned as a Heroic Spirit, even if it was an irregular one. Now thinking about it…

"…I never asked you what you wanted to wish from the Holy Grail." That's right. What would someone, whose role was it to fulfill wishes, want from a wish-granting device?

"I want to go back home!", she answered truthfully. "Since that fateful day I had done nothing else than trying to go back home. But it's something that no one can help me with. The Holy Grail is my last hope!" Volquart patted her on top of the head.

"Don't worry", he told her. "We are going to get the Holy Grail!"

"Tch. Don't think for a moment that we will just stand around and let you freaking have it!", Accelerator proclaimed. "Once we defeated all the others, we are going to fight for it!"

"Thank you", Avenger sniffed. Tohsaka tried hard to keep an emotionless expression. This scene in front of him reminded him of his daughters… no daughter! You gave Sakura away! You only have one daughter anymore! It is for the best! Even though he had told that to himself again and again, until he himself believed it, a small spark of uncertainty started to build up inside of him.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kariya slowly woke up. He didn't knew what happened. The last thing he remembered was Berserker beating Archer and then… black.

"You alright, uncle?" Kariya looked to his side. There stood a Japanese teenager, looking a little bit concerned. "You look worse than I and I've been the one fighting. Or rather, it had been 'him'."

"Him?"

"My inner Hollow. He doesn't have a name. He just keeps doing what he wants to." Hollow? Empty. Nothingness. Hole. _Berserker_?!"

"You are Berserker?!"

"I guess, but seriously. Accepting something like that Holy Grail War out of the blue…"

"Don't you have any interest in the Grail?"

"No. Not really. I mean, nearly everybody has some things they wish for. A happy life. Money. Fame. Resurrection of your loved ones. Something like that. But I'm not someone to lament about the past. Sure, I'd like to have my mother back, but I don't think the Holy Grail is the answer. And destroying six – no twelve wishes, just to get my own? Isn't that a little selfish? What makes you participate in this war?"

"I am going to save Sakura!"

"Sakura? I see. You want to save someone you hold dear, even in such a state. We sure have a lot in common, don't we? If that's the case, I don't really have a choice, don't I? Alright! I promise you to get you the Holy Grail, so you can save that person."

"Thank you. I am Matou Kariya. What's your name?

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami." So, Kurosaki… Ichigo... that didn't told him anything. Wait! Death God?!

* * *

"Saver?!" Waver Velvet couldn't believe his eyes. First he had seen Berserker with some ridiculous high stats, capable of dealing with two Servants at once. Well, considering the parameters of them it was actually more surprising, that these two were capable of standing up against him. And none of them looked like Archer. What's more, as Berserker was fighting two Servants at once, it increased the sum of all Servants to eight! And then the mysterious priest revealed the secret: He was a freaking _Saver_! Not one of the seven original classes, but one extra! According to him, his only purpose was, to make it more difficult to finish the Heaven's Feel. A rather doubtful explanation. But maybe he didn't wanted any wish and was just fighting in the Holy Grail War just for fun. It wasn't impossible. Some might just want to fight against the strongest heroes, they didn't got the chance in real life, because they lived too far apart or in different ages.

What was more concerning was, that there _was_ an eight Servant where their only should have been seven. Furthermore the other fact about Saver that came to light: He was a _collector_! Usually one Heroic Spirit had one Noble Phantasm, a symbol of their legend. And Noble Phantasm were so powerful, because they indeed were crystallized legends, gaining power over the course of time. Someone like him could have an infinite number of them, making it not just nearly impossible to identify him, but also someone, who might have a Noble Phantasm for every single opponent and situation! He was capable of breaking the **Mad Enhancement** for god's sake!

The only ray of hope was, that he apparently could only collect books. Still, two of the books he displayed were the exact counters for two of Rider's abilities. Adding an unlimited number of other books, he probably would have to team up with someone, if he wanted to defeat Saver. His old teacher was out of question, Tohsaka already had a partner and the Matou… were not to find. That left the Einzbern. But that still meant he had to figure out, how to approach them. It might be a good move for two Master to team up and defeat a stronger opponent, but helping an opponent Master defeat a Servant who worked especially good against that Master's Servant? Not likely! So, even though he would have to get rid of Saver, there was nothing he could do at the moment. He could only hope, he wouldn't encounter the irregular Servant on the opposite site on the battlefield any time soon.

* * *

Saber was having the most difficult fight since he was summoned into this Holy Grail War. His opponent was a white-haired women in Chinese clothes wielding a long naginata. And she was skilled, scarily skilled. A thrust here, a swipe there, Saber had to use all of his skills and tricks to evade her onslaught. Suddenly, he landed a little bit to close and with one swift movement she impaled him on her spear-like weapon. Saber shattered in a million pieces and in bright red letters appeared: YOU LOST

"I lost again!", Saber lamented and put away his game console. "But you sure are good with this, aunt Irisviel! You sure you have never played this before?!" The wife of his Master chuckled.

"It's like I am a natural!", she claimed. After the revelation the night before they did, what every sensible Master did: Nothing! The fact that an eight Servant appeared was certain big news, especially a collector whose whereabouts and motives were unknown. So it was better to wait for others to make a move. But that left them with a lot of free time. And since Irisviel had never played video games, that's what they did right now.

"But where is Kiritsugu? Does he really have to do that much?"

"It's… not like that." Her face took on a sad smile. Saber felt her discomfort and decided to drop the topic.

"You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to.", he told her, but she just shook her head.

"It's okay", she told him. "It's just, for Kiritsugu is a person for whom happiness is pain." Saber pondered about that? A person for whom happiness is pain? Someone who can't stand to be happy?! Saber tried to imagine, why a person would feel this way. The only answer he could think of were memories. If he remembered something painful every time he was happy, then he couldn't be truly happy. And if you add that to his wish "world peace"… Did he killed some innocent people and was now regretting it? Nevertheless, he could tell that at his core, his Master was not a bad person. And if he used to be a bad guy that wanted to repent for his sins… he wouldn't deny him this chance. And that's why he looked her into the eye and firmly stated:

"Let's work hard and fulfill Kiritsugu's wish!"

* * *

Akage sighed. He had to buy so many things, that it was already getting dark. It had been lunchtime, when he finally woke up – the long nights were too much for his young body to handle – and when he asked, if they could continue with their training, Saver told him, that he had to rest, because he used up too much power. (Actually he told him, he didn't wanted to fight without rest until his mana was completely depleted, but that quickly changed in Akage's memory.) The boy had decided to use this opportunity to restock their food and went on a shopping trip. But Saver allowed him to go only if he fulfilled a certain condition: If you got into trouble use a Command Seal to call me to your side. But it had to be really bad trouble. Apparently Saver wanted him to keep the Command Seals in reserve for as long as possible and even promised him to do everything he asked of him, if he would never waste a Command Seal like that.

That was the first time Akage heard, what power the Command Seals actually had over the Servant. Every command, really every command had to be followed. If you used one of those no Servant could withstand your order. But that had uses for the Servant, too. An order, done with the consent of the Servant could power them up incredibly. So a command to appear could even rip through space to make the Servant comply to that wish. So Akage promised, to not to use them lightly.

He stopped in his musings, when he noticed a girl his age with black twin tails and a vermilion jacket looking around as if she was searching for something. Being part of a secret war Akage knew, how dangerous it was for a small child to be outside in Fuyuki at night and so he made his way over towards her and hopefully help her find home. Now someone could argue, that Akage wasn't exactly older and that the people working at the mail should be sent to prison, for letting someone so young do the groceries so late at night, without calling the authorities, but thanks to Saver's **_El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quixote de la Mancha__ (These Are no Windmills)_**, he now had the appearance of a grown-up. To be precise, he had black hair green eyes, glasses and a doctor uniform, containing a black collar long sleeves white shirt with black, gray, and light blue tie and gray sweater vest, white lab coat, black gloves, black pants with gray lines, and black shoes. Why Saver had to suppress a chuckle while he was in this form was beyond him.

"Hello", he greeted the girl. "Do you maybe need some help? I am Akaji Akage." At once she turned around and took some steps back, bringing distance between.

"What do you want", she demanded to know, eyeing him warily. He himself took a step lifted his hands in a protective gesture.

"Wait, wait! I just wanted to help! You know it's not safe out here at night! That's why I thought, I should help you find your way home…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? And who tells me, that you aren't the reason, that it's dangerous out at night?!" He gasped in shock as he tried to find an answer.

"Good point", he said after some reflections, "but I can't let a girl stay that late at night out all alone…"

'Hey, Saver! Wake up! There is a girl here all alone and I don't know what to do! Can you please come?' Akage tried to contact his Servant over their mental link.

'Oh, a girl? Wow Shirou, you are working quick!'

'I told you I am not Shirou! And what do you mean?'

'Damn Shirou, you are dense. Wait, I come over. Have you asked for her name?' Akage turned his attention back towards her and saw her staring at some golden compass in disbelief. The top of the needle was lighting up red and pointing towards him.

"Oh, what's that?", he asked curious. "And why is it pointing towards me?" He took some steps to the side and the needle was following him.

"Cool!", he exclaimed. "But what is it exactly showing?" The girl in front of him pondered for a moment.

"Nothing much", she then said. "It just points towards any pedophile near by!"

'Hey Saver.'

'What is it, I told you I am coming.'

'What's a pedophile?' Akage winced, when suddenly Saver burst out into laughter.

"What are you laughing about!"

'A pedophile is an old man who likes small children more than he should!'

"Wa? But I am not an old man?!"

'No, but you look like one.'

"Is that why you laughed, when you activated... how did you called it again? Something with Mecha?"

"Who are you talking too?" As he heard the question from the girl he knew, he had spoken aloud.

"Well, you see…" Her face was suddenly filled with rage.

"I knew it!", she exclaimed. "You are the one who kidnapped all this children! You are a Master!"

"Wait, wait! Yes, I am a Master, but that doesn't necessarily mean, that I kidnapped any children! How do you even now things like Master?!"

"That doesn't matter!", she said, taking out a small jewel. "I am going to make you give them back!"

Both, Akage and the girl froze in shock, when the compass suddenly started to raise into the air, spinning violently while it produced red sparks until it abruptly pointed into one direction and broke down.

"Oh really? I want to see that", a voice came from the direction the compass had pointed to and soon they could see a small girl wearing a black hood with snake-like appendages slowly moving towards them. Behind her walked a young man with orange hair and a purple overcoat. With a sinister smile on her face the hooded girl addressed them again:

"But do you plan on rescuing all the children I kidnapped or only those I recently kidnapped? If it's the former I actually _really_ want to see that. I mean, you don't get to see the third Magic at work every day." Slowly she moved closer, step by step, while the two children were to terrified to move.

"But then again, you don't look like an Einzbern. More like a Tohsaka." Akage knew. The pain appearing in his hand proved, these two were Master and Servant.

"Run!", he screamed and waved his hand, before grabbing her and pulling her with him. Caster was preparing to run after them, when suddenly a hail of knifes and forks went down on them. The girl, identified as Tohsaka, saw this display while they were running and turned towards Akage.

"Did you just threw cutlery at a Servant?!"

"Well, sorry for not being able to do much more else!"

"You are going to be sorry!" Caster who suddenly appeared in front of them, pointed with her hands at them and out of her sleeves leaped black arrows, impaling Akage's chest. Or rather the chest of his illusion. Caster's eyes widened, when instead of the adult a kid appeared, already his hands hold out towards her. She jumped back as a set of meat knifes flew out of the palms on his hands. Black arrows appeared out of her back and destroyed all the knifes, while simultaneously making their way towards the two children. But before they hit a red fabric, that suddenly appeared in front of them, effectively blocking all the arrows.

"I told you to use a Command Seal, if it was serious, Shirou!", Saver lectured his Master.

"Sorry, I forgot", he answered sheepishly, before becoming disgruntled. "I told you, my name is Akage!"

"Whatever. Don't we have an enemy to fight?" He turned towards Caster. "Now that's interesting. I thought I knew all the Servants, so why is their suddenly a ninth one?" Tohsaka gasped. Nine Servants?! That shouldn't be possible. There were only seven classes, after all. And not only one but two Servants more…unthinkable! Without knowing of the girls inner shock he continued:

"But please don't tell me you are Archer. You being an Archer just because you happen to have some 'arrows' would be a real bad cosmic joke." She smiled at him.

"Why you are perceptive. I am indeed Archer."

"**_Ars Generalis Ultima (The Great Universal Art of Finding Truth)_**." Saver looked at a book in his hand, before exhaling relieved.

"GLaD that's a cake, Caster", he said, before putting his book away. "So, now that we both know our opponents titles, why don't we cut right to the fun part where we try to kill each other?" Between the fingers of his left hand appeared three black blades with red cross-shaped hilts. They were called "Black Keys" and were Conceptual Weapons used by the Church.

"Now, now, do you really going to attack me, while I am inside this boy? He is really frightened, right now. I mean, wouldn't you, when the only people capable of saving you, are trying to kill you?" Saver narrowed his eyes.

"**_Ars Generalis Ultima (The Great Universal Art of Finding Truth)_**." What he found in the book didn't seem to please him. He turned towards Caster. "**Body Possession**? Seriously?! What are you? A demon?!" She just smiled and Saver let out a sigh.

"She is telling the truth", he told Akage. "We can't kill her without killing the person she's inside. However…" His eyes began to gleam. "…that's not true for her Master. Master! Let it rain!" Without questioning him, just like they agreed beforehand, Akage hold out his hand and again cutlery shot towards Caster's Master, or rather way above him.

"Looks like your little Master still needs some training for his aim", Caster laughed.

"**_Liber de Lumine (The Golden Book of Light)_**!" …when suddenly all the forks and knifes turned into liquid gold, raining down on Ryuunosuke.

"Cooooool", he shouted thrilled, when in a flash a black and yellow snake shot out from the mouth of Caster and flew right under the golden rain. Then a bulge appeared and a sphere covered in gold shot skywards. Then like an explosion the gold on the sphere sprayed to all sides, showing an adult Caster surrounded by her black arrows. Saver raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting", he commented. "So a Servant with **Body Possession** can even possess his own Master? I must say, neat trick. Gotta remember that one. You, however, made a little mistake." He grinned and jumped in front of the boy who had his original appearance back. "You have no hostage anymore!" Suddenly the boy started screaming and trashing. Saver understandably was a little bit startled and jumped away.

"And what did you did now?", he wanted to know from Caster, his voice clearly showing his annoyance.

"Why? I just planted one of my snake familiars inside of him." She snapped with her fingers and the boy calmed down. "If you let me go now, everything's going to be fine, but if you don't…" She snapped again and Tohsaka and Akage looked horrified as the boy started screaming again. Saver turned towards Caster.

"So, that is your plan?" Caster smiled.

"My earlier statement still stands." Caster wasn't the only one, who was surprised. Both children blinked at the Servant in confusion. Saver then decided to elaborate his statement:

"We both seem to have different meanings for the word 'hostage'!" With three of the swords in each hand he jumped towards Caster. Caster was too surprised to react at first and she only managed to use her arrows to block just in time. The swords in his left hand vanished and instead a book appeared.

"**_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war (Not Everything Seen by Children Should Be Told to Children)_**." Wide-eyed she saw the arrows getting absorbed by the book, nothing left to block the swords in his right hand from cutting her."

"_Saver_…", Akage shouted, Saver at once stopped and like lightning returned to Akage's side.

"…stop", his Master finished lamely and the mana that had built up inside his left hand disappeared.

"You idiot!", shouted Saver and used his hands as screws for Akage's head. While the boy let out screams of agony Saver continued:

"I told you to not waste a Command Seal for something like that!"

"B-b-but if you kill Caster, he is going to die." Caster just looked bewildered at the scene that was happening. Then she smiled a very sinister smile.

"Well, looks like _your Master_ and _I do_ share the same definition of 'hostage', right?" Saver looked at her as if he possessed **Mystic Eyes**, able to kill and then looked back towards Akage.

"Listen, Master", he told him. "If we don't kill her now, she is going to kill a lot more people later. Do you think you can take responsibility for that?" He started to cry.

"B-but I don't want to let someone die r-right in front of my eyes!" Saver sighed. Akage was way too small to already have to make such decisions. With poison in his eyes he turned towards Caster.

"If it weren't for the Command Seals I would have killed you", he declared and Caster smiled. "You are lucky my Master is such a goody two-shoes!"

"My, my, I really like the way you think. I must say, you are turning me on a little." Saver shuddered.

"Please", he demanded, "don't say such things while your inside a man!" Caster laughed.

"Interesting phrasing", she commented. "See you later, honey!" The boy stopped screaming and without haste she turned around and walked away. Saver himself turned to address his Master.

"So, Shirou. What are we going to do with the boy? He still has the familiar inside of him." Akage shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you have some books that could help?"

"It's a familiar. The only book that would work, before it noticed that we are trying to get rid of it is **_Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum (Ninety-five Theses)_** and that would made the familiar get out and attack its former Master at the fastest way possible, probably killing the boy in the process. **_Artifitium electionis personarum (Tracts on Election Procedures)_** is another such case. It makes the familiar independent, but as long as he is inside of him, it just could decide to wreak havoc. And **_Huangdi neijing (The Yellow Emperor's Inner Canon)_** tells you only how to heal someone, usually with materials that are no longer available thanks to the emigration of all Phantasmal Species. Healing magecraft always had been a most difficult branch of thaumaturgy and only someone with a special element and origin like Grigori could excel in that. Such a pity he didn't wrote a book."

"I might know someone", Tohsaka butted in for the first time. At once she had the attention of both male. The third one was still unconscious. Saver urged her to go on. "Well, Papa said, the fake priest has an unique origin that makes him perfect for spiritual surgery. He might be able to do something."

"What's his name", Akage wanted to now.

"Kotomine Kirei."

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

So, for everybody who didn't notice, Avenger's true identity is actually Merry Nightmare from Yumekui Merry. And she is a demons, another terminology of the nasuverse. Has anybody noticed how much dream demons of that anime/manga are like the nasuverse's demons? That could be a crossover itself! They possess human and have a Reality Marble-like Dream World. That really screams demon, doesn't it?

I also tried including a more mundane scene, but it's rather difficult for me to pull something like that off. But I didn't cut it out, because I wanted to show you, that even though they are in a War, they still have some everyday-life-like moments (besides shopping and eating).

We also have the first confrontation with Caster, but we can't actually call it a fight. But Akage still has seen her and so, you get her parameter chart, after the author notes. And speaking of Akage, I actually planned, that the possessed boy would be saved. But now that I think about it, doesn't that sounds kind of familiar?

Gashadokuro Amanojaku

* * *

**CLASS: ****Caster**

Master:

True Name:

Sex: female

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm:

Class Abilities

Territory Creation: A

is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

Creation of a "Temple", which is superior to a "Workshop", becomes possible.

Item Creation: A

Is the skill to manufacture magical items.

Capable of making healing potions that grant limited immortality.

Skills

Disengage: D

Is the ability to break away from combat.

Running away from a fight becomes rather easy.

Body Possession:

Is a skill that allows to possess other beings, making use of some of their power.

Vector Magic: A+

A thaumaturgy branch that utilizes arrows and directions in a fight.

Caster can produce thousands of arrows and controlling them at once.

Noble Phantasm


	11. Chapter 10: A Memory of Solferino

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**Lamda**: Yes, but remember that Caster comes from a world, where even her nemesis couldn't kill her, while she was inside a child. She might underestimate the magi a little.

**Zarbapha**: to chapter 1: You're really having high expectation of me. Don't know if I can fulfill that. I have thought about your statement regarding the catalysts and I think, you are right. So I changed it into a combo of second and third magic. I hope that one is realistic enough. To chapter 10: Saver laughed about Akage's disguise, because of the person it depicts and the irony behind that, as the person is the Master of Saver in Fate/Extra. The compass is a canon object that Tohsaka Rin receives from her father after nearly being swallowed by a magical book. It allows to trace prana and thus pointed towards Akage, as Don Quixote was used on him, resulting in a bit of residential prana around him. That what gave her the clue, that he had something to do with the other side of the world. The accusation of pedophilia was actually a test from her, to see his reaction. But he failed to respond, not because he was a magus who didn't cared about that, but because he didn't knew the word. The reason, why she thought, she could take out a Master on her own was because her father told her, that the compass would show a violent reaction, if something too much for her to handle appeared. You figure the rest.

Chapter 10: A Memory of Solferino

"Master, there are people approaching.", Assassin told Kirei. "It's Saver and three children. One of them is a Master." Kirei was surprised.

"A child as a Master? No, more importantly, what do they want? A Master is forbidden to enter the church's ground while they still have a Servant!"

"What is the matter?", Kotomine Risei entered the room. Him followed a small cloud of bugs which flew towards Assassin and vanished under his coat.

"Saver appeared at the church grounds, together with his Master and two children", Kirei repeated what Assassin just had told him.

"What would he want? And why would he bring company?" Suddenly a paper airplane flew through the air, right towards the son of the priest. Thak! Assassin had thrown a kunai and impaled the airplane.

"We should be cautious", he reasoned. "Why? Because he could have figured out our ruse and now decided to kill the Master or the supervisor." But it turned out, the paper airplane wasn't a paper bomb, but in fact a message:

Hey Kotomine Kirei,

Here's Saver. Little Tohsaka Rin here said you were rather good at healing spiritual wounds Does that include familiar extraction? If so, we might want to strike a deal with you. How does that sound?

Love, Saver.

PS: My Master gives love, too.

PPS: Not really, but he wants your services the most.

PPPS: This line I added just for the hell of it.

PPPPS: This one, too.

"Rin?", surprised turned Kirei towards Assassin. "Is that true?"

"I don't know anything about Tohsaka Rin, but there is a young girl with them."

"Please let them in, father. I want to hear what they are proposing. Assassin, you stay out of sight!"

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

"My, my, that was clearly a dangerous situation", Caster spoke to herself, back in her hideout. "I clearly didn't thought someone called 'Saver' could be so uncaring about the human life. Good thing his Master is just a little boy." She made her way towards a specific room. "But now that I don't have his body anymore, I have to get another one." She opened the door and inside there were seven children, bound and gagged lying on the floor. She would devour any human to gain more mana, but her Master had such a fascination with children it was nearly endearing.

"Hello", she greeted and soon the children all started to shuffle in fear. She grinned from one eye to another. She could feel the pleasure her Master took in this action. "Today's your lucky day! Somebody knows a Akaji Akage?!" She looked for recognition in the eyes of her victims but to her displeasure all was fear. The normal one. Not like the "oh, no, if she finds out I know him, she is going to kill me"-fear. She sighed.

"Then maybe a Tohsaka?" There! One girl with short brown hair knew her. Smiling she made her way towards the little child, who started to shift even more uncontrollable. She tried to scream but all the gag let through were muffled noise. Now Caster picked her up and put her in the next room. "We don't want your clothes to get dirty, right?" She then turned around again and devoted herself to the remaining six children. "But it's really not your lucky day… Bon appetite!"

* * *

"I've contacted your father", Kirei told a fidgeting Rin, "he is one his way."

"That's great, right?", Akage addressed the girl, beaming. She became even more uneasy. She didn't wanted her farther to find out about her running away to help a friend of hers. It hadn't just been dangerous, but downright stupid! She hadn't known what power those Servants had. By the looks of it, even the boy beside her was better at magecraft than her. Even though using "Gradiation Air" to summon a bunch of cutlery was unusual, it actually could be used as a distraction and, in combination with his Servant, as a means of attack. She however was just starting. She couldn't even maintain a constant flow of prana. Compared to each other they were worlds apart. In hindsight, it had been rather stupid of her, to try and find the missing girl on her own.

After passing on the message to Rin, Kotomine Kirei turned towards Saver:

"So, what was the deal, you wanted to strike with me?" The irregular Servant cleared his throat.

"Well, you see", he began. "Rin and my Master were attacked by Caster – and yes, I now know that none of the Tohsaka-Servants is Caster, making the number of Servants go up to nine – and she left us a gift. When I threatened her Master she possessed the body of her Master and to stop us from attacking her, she left a familiar inside this kid." He pointed at the unconscious figure on the couch next to him. "My Master didn't wanted him to die, even threatening me with a Command Spell, so I had to let her go. But she still left her familiar inside of him. So now we need someone to get rid of it."

"I already had anticipated something along the lines, when you asked about familiar extraction. What I am most interested in is, you said something about a deal, not a favor or trying to appeal on my ethic code."

"Yes, that's right." He took out a book. "Behold! This unique one-time discount! For just one familiar extraction you are getting the great **_Un souvenir de Solférino (All Man Are Brothers)_**! Just place it in a church and open it, while uttering its name and at once the whole church becomes a sanctuary forbidding any kind of combat! Magecraft, High-Thaumaturgy, Noble Phantasm or even True Magic! Nothing gets past this A++ ranked Noble Phantasm, making your church absolute neutral ground! And as a bonus every inhabitant slowly recovers from wound and small illnesses. Buy now and you get this E-ranked protective charm gratis. **_Un souvenir de Solférino_** by Henry Dunant for only one familiar extraction! The manufacturer's suggested retail price, while stocks last." Silence filled the whole room, while Kirei, Risei, Rin and Akage stared at Saver blankly.

"What?" Akage was the first one speak up. Saver frowned.

"What's with that reaction? Did you know how long it took me to learn that speech by heart? Seriously that's the problem with magi. They don't get any jokes! Maybe I should be glad that at last one of you shows a reaction beyond 'What.'" Kirei was more than surprised when Saver pointed towards him. Why is he pointing towards me? What is different on me compared to the others? Wait! Then he suddenly noticed. It can't be!… I… smile?! Indeed the one person who didn't knew, why she had been selected by the Holy Grail, the one person which had never had found any meaning in its life was smiling. Why?! Was it really that funny, that it could make him smile?!

"Alright, I am going to say it in a language everybody here can understand", decided Saver and addressed Kirei directly: "You are a Master who has lost its Servant. That's why you requested sanctuary at this church. And thanks to the rules, no Master is allowed to attack you. But let's face it, there's definitely at last one Master around, who doesn't care about rules at all and I don't think we have to go into the Servants. So even though you are supposedly protected, they might be coming someone after you, especially if a Servant lost it's Master. What I offer you is a means, that as long as you are on the church's ground, it not just forbids any combat activities, but makes it outright impossible! And if a Master now does try to violate this rule… they will soon find out that they should have stayed out of this war, as the supervisor will gladly direct the other Masters towards the rule breaker, right?"

"Indeed", Risei responded, "if there is such a Master it is my duty as a supervisor of the Holy Grail War to punish them."

"See? And as the owner you are the only one able to place it, take it back or give it away."

"This is indeed a very powerful object", Kirei acknowledged, "I wonder why you would give something like this away just for… this discount." Saver shrugged.

"I already said, didn't I? It only works within a church. As this is the only church in Fuyuki City, I can't use it. And since I get another one the next time I'm summoned, I won't miss it. But I thought this would be the book _you_ could use best."

"Indeed", responded Kirei. He actually would have healed the boy regardless of payment, as it was his duty as a priest, but something like that book actually had its uses. As it was a Noble Phantasm it would never decay and could be used by the church even after the Holy Grail War was over. This fact became even more impressive, when you remembered, that in this age, the only human that had a Noble Phantasm working for them were the Fraga, a magus clan. "Very well, I accept your terms."

"Maybe I should still warn you beforehand", Saver added. "It only prevents combat, nothing like spying or stealing, except being stolen itself. So, if you see a thief taking something away you won't be able to lift a finger against him." He grinned evilly. "Although there is nothing that stops you from following him until he set's a foot outside, either."

"I understand. How do you plan to… pay?"

"In advance, of course. I mentioned it gives a small healing boost, right?" He hold that book towards him.

"I see", he accepted the book. "And what about the charm you mentioned?" A trace of a smile made it onto his face. Saver grinned back.

"Oh, you did listen. Well, I said now and I suppose, now's now over right?"

"Right."

* * *

"So, how's Assassin doing", Saver asked Kotomine, while his son was working to extract Caster's snake familiar.

"Assassin was defeated", Risei responded.

"No he wasn't. I saw him the day before yesterday. He even appeared in the newspaper!" Risei couldn't believe his ears.

"The newspaper?!"

"Yes. **_In The Daily Universal Register (The Londoner Times)_**." He reached over and showed it to him.

"A information-type Noble Phantasm?!"

"Why so surprised? Books are mainly a container for information. Shouldn't that mean, that there's at last one information-gathering book in my collection?" He put the newspaper away and turned back towards the priest. "I have nothing against playing dead, but you surely understand, that I am a little pissed, that the supervisor is showing favoritism, right?" He didn't sound pissed at all, rather amused, but if **_Un souvenir de Solférino_** hadn't already been placed, this would definitive have evoked a hostile reaction from Assassin. But since it was already active, nobody could attack anyone. Risei understood, that this was the exact reason why he only mentioned it now. But why mention it at all? He wanted a response and so Risei told him his reasoning, which he already told Kirei and Volquart.

"So, the right wish, huh", Saver mused.

"That is right. What do you seek from the Holy Grail, Saver?!"

"Now, now, that would be telling, right? But we can tell you what my Master wants, right?"

"Wa? Me? I just want to stop people like Caster", revealed Akage.

"See? And my wish doesn't contradict with his, that's all I am going to say on this matter."

"That is a pity. We could have worked together."

"Yeah, sorry, but I have my own wish and that's not the Swirl of the Root." In that moment Kotomine Kirei came back.

"I have removed the familiar", he announced. "The boy is out of danger." Akage smiled relieved.

"Well, Master", Saver asked him. "Are ya happy?"

"Yes!" He turned to Kirei. "Thank you Mister!"

"No need to thank me. It was after all our deal."

"Good." Saver stood up. "Now that that's settled, I am going to clear the mind of the boy. We wouldn't want the Magus Association coming after him, right after we saved him, right?!" That said, he left the room.

"That's totally irresponsible from your Servant", Rin told Akage", leaving his Master alone like that. What if you are attacked?!" Akage was confused.

"Who should attack me here? Besides doesn't that book makes it impossible to attack anyone?"

"That is only, if he doesn't deactivate it!"

"But he wouldn't do that. He just helped us, right?!"

"You are gullible idiots, both of you."

"Well, the idiots are going to be going now", Saver said, who just came back inside, the boy in his arms, making the Tohsaka wince. "We are going to have to put this little fellow somewhere, where the police can find him. So, say good-bye to ya girlfriend, Shirou."

"G-g-girlfriend?!", both children stuttered embarrassed, their cheeks completely red. Then Akage noticed, just what Saver did call him.

"Will you stop calling me Shirou already!", he shouted outraged. "I've told you countless times, my name is Akaji Akage!"

"Whatever. You could be called Tohno Shiki and I still would call you Shirou!" Akage pouted and Saver laughed. "Give it up, Master. When I am going to call you Akage, the Heaven's Feel will be over." But before Akage could retaliate, the door opened, revealing two well-known people: Tokiomi and his Servant.

"Tch, Saver", Archer spat out.

"Hi… I still don't know your class. Or the girl's for that matter."

"Hallo, Rin", Tokiomi interrupted and the girl in question nervously walked over to her father.

"Papa…", she said silently, when suddenly the older man bend down and embraced the surprised girl in a tight hug. Then he straightened up and looked Akage's Servant into the eye.

"Saver", he addressed him, still his hand protectively on Rin's shoulder, "I've heard you rescued my daughter from Caster. You have my dearest gratitude. It seems, I own you a favor."

"Hmm", pondered Saver, "phrasing it like that… you're right. Then how 'bout this: So you won't feel indebted anymore, how 'bout you teaching my little Master here a little bit magecraft?" Everybody inside the room except Akage and both Servants stiffed.

"Do you know what you are asking?", Tokiomi wanted to make sure.

"I didn't ask you to teach him your family magecraft, I know that thaumaturgy gets weaker, the more people use that branch. I just want you to teach him some basics like familiar creation or something like that, what he can learn rather quick. He needs any skills he can get. But if you think, rescuing Rin isn't enough for that…"

"No", Tokiomi interrupted, "for rescuing my daughter I would gladly teach him our family magecraft. I just wanted to be sure, that you knew the significance of this action. Do you really wish for him to learn just something basic?" Saver shrugged.

"How long would it take for him to learn it on an acceptable level?"

"Very well, I see your point. Then so be it. I am going to teach your Master how to create a familiar. I suggest you move into my mansion for the duration of the teaching period, as we can't demand the church hospitality, while we still are seen with our Servants and it would be too dangerous for your Master to travel too often."

"Hmm. Well, you're right, looks like I am going to be teaming up with you for the moment. Hi, I am Saver and that's my Master Shirou."

"It's Akage!", shouted the little boy more than annoyed. "Can you not at last say my name correctly, when you are introducing me?!"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Saver!"

"Alright, alright. So, Tokiomi, you're gonna tell me finally the class of your Servants?"

"My Servant is Archer. And the girl is Avenger."

"Avenger, huh. So an irregular class, just like me. But you didn't said, she was your Servant. So she belongs to someone else."

"Yes, I am going to introduce you later. Do you want to come to us right after you drop off the child?"

"Yeah, right after we packed some clothes for Shirou here."

"My name's Akage!"

"Whatever. Now, something else we forgot?"

"Actually I would like to discuss the matter of Caster with you", for the first time since Saver's arrival Assassin announced his presence.

"Yo, Assassin", Saver greeted, "finally dropping by? So, what made you come out of your hiding place?"

"I have observed Caster's actions and I have to conclusion that they endanger the Heaven's Feel."

"Oh, why do you say that? I'm the first to admit that Caster's a sneaky little bitch, that likes to kill children a little bit too much, but that doesn't mean she's a danger to the Heaven's Feel itself. From what I know, it's not forbidden to eat humans to Level Up. And from what I've gathered, she didn't did something stupid like leaving a business card."

"Why? Because even though the method is not forbidden, the scale itself is enough to arrest attention by the local police. And it will be suspicious if we block the investigation."

"I see. So, what are we going to do? Attack her?"

"As is in my power as the supervisor to make minor rule changes", Risei explained. "We will stop the Heaven's Feel for now and have all the Servants mobilize against Caster."

"Oh, how you're gonna do that? I doubt the other Masters are going to care much." Risei showed him his arm. There was some red symbols on it, just like Command Seals. But they were definitely more than just three.

"These are the unused Command Seals from the Masters in the past three wars. If we offer one of them to the one to defeat Caster and her Master they sure will search for them." Does my Master get one, too, if I defeat Caster?"

"Yes, every Master, which Servant helps in the defeat of Caster will receive a Command Seal." Risei couldn't lie in front of Saver. Even though a Servant wouldn't be happy about an additional way to control him, it was clear, that in this case the Servant was more competent than the Master. But he got a surprise, when instead of becoming angry or reject the participation in the defeat of Caster, he smiled evilly.

"Really? Huh, looks like I'm about to do some Caster hunting." He turned towards Tokiomi. "How about we come over to your residence after Risei made it official? Then it will look like we just teamed up because of Caster."

"Indeed, a good idea. Will you be going then?"

"Yeah. I've held this boy under hypnosis long enough, don't you think." Saver knew it was a testimony to them being magi, that they could chat casually about their plans, while he was standing with a child in his hand and a testament to his endurance as a Heroic Spirit, that he didn't felt his arms go numb. "Shirou we're going!"

"It's Agake!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?", Akage asked his Servant, when they were finally back within their hideout.. "Wait for Risei to announce the meeting?"

"He already did. Now we just have wait for the declared time and attend. Of course not in person." The young boy was confused.

"Why not?", he asked.

"Because it's still a meeting of enemies. No magus worth his salt is going to attend there personally. No, they are going to use familiars."

"Really? You, too?"

"I have something better, that will allow me to concentrate on your training. After all, if I sent a familiar there, you won't be able to train, as my consciousness would have to be inside that familiar."

"Really? Then what are you going to use?"

"Bribery! **_Aesopica (And The Moral of It Is)_**!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

Assassin's reasoning about Caster being a threat towards the Heaven's Feel does sound a little bit farfetched, but if we think about, just who Caster attacked, it wouldn't be surprising for Tokiomi to order Kirei to order Assassin to find a reason to make her look like a threat. Or considering who Assassin is, he might even do something like that on his own.

Like I told Zarbapha, who pointed out that the second magic shouldn't be able to bypass some catalysts on its own, I expanded the mechanics of the Servant summoning with an application of the Third Magic. It won't change anything regarding the plot, though.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	12. Chapter 11: Alliance

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you for your review, Coronadomontes.

For those who have read Chapter 9 earlier then the others, I've changed the name of the Noble Phantasm **_Don Quixote_** into **_El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quixote de la Mancha_** and will in future appearances within the story use this name, too.

Chapter 11: Alliance

"So", asked Saver, "what happened in the meantime?"

"There were all kinds of animals…"

"…mostly mammals and birds, though…"

"…and bats!"

"Bats are mammals, idiot!"

"What did you call me, sewer pee?!"

"What?! Take that back, birdbrain!"

"Fat chance, fatty!"

"I am not fat!" Saver sighed.

"Guys", he tried to placate them, "stop trading insults in front of a child. Can't we concentrate on what's actually important right now? I did promise you something, right?"

"That's right!", the rat and crow both stopped both with their bickering and concentrated on Saver again. Akage was sitting beside them, his eyes wide open, he followed everything these two animals said. It had been one of his childhood fantasies – childhood meaning the time before he had met Saver – to speak to animals and now there were talking animals right in front of him. He already met those two, found by Saver the day before and called into service. They originally didn't had any names, but Saver had called the rat "Yuki" and the crow "Cooro", to make it easier for him to address them.

Saver took out a coin and showed it to them.

"One of you has to go first", he declared. "We let luck decide, which one. When the coin lands, it will show either heads or tails. If it shows heads, Cooro is going first, if it shows tails Yuki. Acceptable?"

"Yes!", Yuki shouted, but Cooro only stared mesmerized at the coin.

"Is something the matter?", Akage asked concerned.

"Shiny…", was the only word coming out of his mouth. Saver sighed.

"Looks like Yuki can start first", he established. That seemed to be enough to get his attention as he jerked his head and shouted:

"What? No, no, I'm alright. Keep going." Saver tossed the coin into the air, caught it, and then looked at it.

"Well, looks like it's heads. By the way, luck isn't a reason to gloat." Cooro, who was just about to say something to Yuki, stopped in his tracks. "Now, could you please tell me, what happened?"

"Well", the crow began, "there was only this one human. And all around him were animals. Then this human began to say something about a magician doing some bad stuff and that he had to be punished and whoever punishes him gets his arm…"

"…not his arm", Yuki interrupted, "just the scribbles on his arm."

"It's my turn, right now!", Cooro shouted infuriated and Akage had to admit, that it was true.

"You can talk later", he promised the rat. "For now we just listen to Cooro, alright?" Yuki kept quiet and Cooro continued:

"So, where was I… ah, yes! Whoever punishes him gets the scribbles on his arm. Then he said something about him being rather jumpy and something with snakes… do I get the treat now?"

"We wait for Yuki to tell his observations, right?" Yuki cleared his throat – an animal clearing its throat?! – and then started to speak:

"Also, there were one human and a bunch of animals. But the animals didn't seem like usual, as if something was controlling their actions. Then he talked about Caster killing too much and that they should stop fighting and kill Caster first. He promised the one who would manage it the scribbles on his arm and then gave some information about Caster. First: It's a she. Second: She likes snakes. Third: She can jump between bodies. And then our little airhead here decided to make his presence known. Loudly!"

"It's not my fault! He was mocking us!"

"He didn't expected an answer! Just because you can speak human language right now doesn't mean, that every human is going to expect that! Besides, he told us to stay quiet the whole time!"

"Yuki is right, Cooro", Saver interrupted them. "I did ask of you not to say a single word outside this house." Ashamed the crow hang its head.

"I'm sorry. Does that mean I won't get the treat?"

"Well, luckily for you everybody there already knew about the supernatural, so there won't be any further complications. Just remember not to say anything next time, just in case, there are some unknowing people there."

"Okay!", Cooro replied and eagerly accepted the cheese that Saver hold out towards him. Yuki did the same, just a little more reserved.

"Alright", Saver settled, "thank you for your hard work. If I need you in the future, I am going to call upon you."

"Yes!" He closed the book next to him and both animals made off with their loot. Then he turned towards his Master.

"You know what we are going to do now?", he asked just to make sure.

"Yes", confirmed Akage. "Going to the Tohsaka residence so that I can learn how to create a familiar, right?"

"Right. Let's get you a new home again."

* * *

"Hi! We're there!", Saver shouted in front of the Tohsaka mansion. Just as with Volquart the owner came out to greet them.

"I hope the stay will prove satisfactory for you", he finished and showed them in, to meet up with the remaining residents.

"Good evening, Tohsaka", Akage greeted the girl his age. "I thought you would return to your mother?"

"That was the original plan, but I managed to convince my father, that if he had time to train another magus, he had time to train his own daughter." On the other side of the room, Avenger had decide to properly introduce herself to Saver.

"Hi, I am Avenger!", she greeted, "last time you had vanished so quickly, we couldn't really talk about each other, but now that different! First: This in my Master."

"Good evening, Saver", the magus greeted, "I've heard you caused quite the commotion the first time, you made your presence known."

"Well, I do, what I can. I guess you've already heard of my Master, little Shirou here?"

"It's Akage!"

"Whatever."

"Speaking of little", the girl looked critically over the boy. "Is it my imagination or did you grew an inch from yesterday?" Now everybody looked closer as the youngest Master, who started shifting uncomfortably as he became the centre of attention.

"You are right", Rin's father confirmed. He certainly was at last one inch, maybe even two, taller than yesterday. Something like that wasn't possible with the natural growth of a human child. He turned to face Saver.

"What did you do?", he demanded an explanation from the Servant, who shrugged.

"Well, when did you think, was the first time, he practiced magecraft?", he answered with a question. Tokiomi pondered about that.

"From his physical build he couldn't have more than four years… No." Suddenly he realized it. He turned towards Saver. "You either are capable of creating a bounded field, that speeds up time for everybody inside or a book that can accomplish the same effect." Saver smiled gleefully.

"Ding-ding-ding. The candidate receives ninety-nine points. Shirou never once practiced magecraft before summoning me, so to get him up to speed I had to train him faster than humanly possible. Without this technique, he probably would have died already."

"But that's impossible", claimed Rin. "If he really hadn't been using magecraft before at all, he wouldn't be able to support a Servant on his own!"

"Usually you would be right", Saver admitted, "it's all thanks to my personal Skill **Human Body**. In exchange for not being able to enter spirit form, I get a higher prana regeneration than usual. Allowing me to exist on my own reserves for a while, until Shirou here was able to supply me with mana."

"My name is Akage, not Shirou!"

"But that doesn't explain, how the hell he had the fucking knowledge to summon you", Archer, who had entered the room just now, decided to throw in.

"Archer!", Avenger shouted exited. "I thought you would stay in the room all day! What made you come out?"

"Tch. I just wanted to get a closer look at this Saver. So? How about it?"

"Is it really that unbelievable for him to stumble across some magic book and try out the things inside?"

"Yes. He is way to shy to go to a secluded place, kill some animals and draw a symbol on the floor with the blood on his own accord." He looked towards Akage for an answer. The Master in question shifted uncomfortably.

"You see… that is…", he tried to explain himself, but didn't knew what to say. Saver sighed.

"Can't you cut him some slack, Archer?"

"No. I won't. Please, Akage, tell me how some small boy like you came to do something like entering the fucking Holy Grail War?!" The boy became smaller and smaller under the stern gaze.

"Well, I-I-I… I had a dream!" The last thing he nearly shouted, before shutting up quickly, surprising everyone, while Saver burst out laughing.

"'I had a dream', he says, 'I had a dream'! I just know it, he's going to be an activist someday!"

"Shut it", Archer bellowed irritated at Saver, while Rin confused repeated:

"A dream?"

"Y-yes!", Akage confirmed, clearly thinking that this sounded ridiculous. "There was this guy, telling me that Fuyuki City would be destroyed if I didn't did what was written in that book…" Archer clicked his tongue and rubbed his temple with the hand, that didn't hold the cane.

"Great. 'Counter Force'."

"Counter Force?!", echoed trough the building, puzzling Akage.

"Ehm, what's Counter Force?", he wanted to know and Saver started to explain:

"The Counter Force is made out of two parts: Gaia, the will of the world and Alaya, the will of mankind. They have only one goal: Survival. Dependent of which one you are talking it's either the survival of the world or the survival of humanity. If something's happening that's threatening either, they will deal with it. But only as much, as necessary. Their influence ranges from manipulating coincidences and people to destroying continents. Your dream about the destruction of Fuyuki most likely belongs to the first one."

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, but for now it will suffice", Tokiomi said.

"But if he is influenced by the Counter Force", Archer deliberated, "that does that make you a 'Counter Guardian', Saver?"

"Counter Guardian?", Akage looked expectant towards his Servant.

"Counter Guardian are people who pledged their loyalty towards Alaya in exchange for services while they had been alive. They belong to the second category." He turned towards Archer.

"But even if I were to be a Counter Guardian, it wouldn't matter for the duration of the Heaven's Feel", he told the Knight of the Bow. "Servants don't get a power-up from the will of humanity and if somehow the services of a Counter Guardian are needed, Alaya could easily summon one, without the need for some ritual like the Holy Grail War."

"I guess", Archer said, having lost interest in further conversation. "I'm in my room if you need me." But Tokiomi wasn't reassured, yet. Even the smallest interference of the Counter Force meant, that there could be something threatening to destroy the world. Why would a champion of the Counter Force participate in the Holy Grail War?!

"Good", exclaimed Saver and turned to the owner of the residence. "Now that that's clarified, why don't you start with his training? In this war every minute counts!" Ah, that has to be it! Akage never would have received the training, he now had, without participating in the Holy Grail War and summoning this particular Servant. That meant, that within the next sixty years something of great magnitude would happen within Fuyuki City, or wherever the would be at that moment. He would have to keep his eye open, for he was sure, that if his daughter would become more involved with him, it was more likely for her to be influenced by the Counter Force, too. She was, after all, a prodigy, an Average One, capable of learning all five standard elements!

"Can't you just use your time-book and speed things up?", Avenger wondered. "I mean, you've already done it before, why not again?"

"Because I've done it before. Think about it! What happens if you accelerate the time of one person, but all around him, you don't?!"

"Ageing", answered Volquart the question. "If you create a bounded field with accelerated speed inside, you are effectively making the person older. It's like one of those stories, just in reverse. A man is invited by a mystical woman and spends a year at her house, but when he gets back, nobody even remembered his name, as he in reality he has spend a thousand years with her. Training Akage with that method too often, and he will be dying of old age, earlier than I will."

"That's right", confirmed Saver. "It was excusable, as this time around it was, so that he could survive, but using it more than I already have, will result in getting all his family members and friends get suspicious, when he gets back."

"So, his family doesn't know, what he is doing?", Volquart asked Saver and he denied. "But we left with a rather good explanation. As long as the Heaven's Feel doesn't take more than eight months – seriously, what are the chances? – or he is recognized by someone, the secret of thaumaturgy will not be exposed." His face took on a serious expression. "Even if we both were to die!"

* * *

"Alright, that was the last of them!", Waver exclaimed and bottled up the last test tube, marked with an X. He was kneeling beside the Mion River, which cut Fuyuki City in half. Rider was sitting in her wheelchair up at the sidewalk and curiously looked down at him. He put the test tube in a sport bag, shouldered it and walked back up to Rider. That had been the twentieth time, he had gathered water from the river. And the whole time Rider, like usual, hadn't said anything, but silently followed him around. But it was interesting to note, that Rider didn't clang to his side this time, but was consent with keeping him on visual contact.

"I have everything I need", Waver told Rider. "Let's go home and get started."

After the battle at the docks, it was no secret, that even though Rider had an advantage over Lancer, she was a really bad match-up against Saver. He was easily capable of dealing with two of Rider's abilities and might have some more dangerous books up his sleeve, he was a collector, after all. Alone Rider would most likely not be able to defeat him. The logical conclusion was, teaming up with someone. There was only one problem. Why should one of his enemies help defeat his worst enemy. It was more likely that they would ignore Saver if it appeared, that their own Servant had troubles with Rider. At last if he didn't had negotiating material.

That's why he was currently lining up the sample's of water he gathered in some racks. Every test tube had a letter from A to X, that corresponded with a specific place on the map, the place where he retrieved it. In a measuring cup he mixed a faint green solution and then used a chemical dropper to drop one drip of the liquid into the water. At once the clear river water took on a light red color. Amazed Rider watched him including one drop in every test tube by alphabet. The farther he went, the deeper became the color. But as he reached the letter Q, the water didn't changed its color anymore.

"I guess, that's what you would call a 'jackpot'." It seemed as if he had found Caster's hideaway. And so quick. He actually thought, he would had to try reading the wind movements and earth pulses to find traces of magecraft, but this time he really got lucky. He remembered the big drainage trench, he had seen between the points P and Q, that was were Caster was located. Now he could use this information to possibly make on the other Masters help him defeat Saver. But only, because there was a bounty on Caster's head, that his potential partner would like to get.

Now the question was only, which Master to ask first. Well, to be precise, just like before there was only one Master, he could ask. The Tohsaka Master had teamed up with the one Servant, he wanted to defeat, the Matou Master was nowhere to be found, Assassin was already defeated and el-Melloi… Yes, the only one left was the Einzbern Master, with the Saber that had Assassin-like Noble Phantasm. The next step would be sending a familiar with a message towards them. Just as he was about to do it, he noticed Rider who had token the chemical dropper and the test tube marked with the letter X and was letting more than just one drop of the reagent fall into the test tube. What's more, she looked disappointed when the color didn't change and turned her gaze accusing towards him, as if it was his fault. He sighed.

"The color shows that someone had been using thaumaturgy near the river", he explained to his Servant. Since this tube has water from upstream of the river in it, there won't be any reaction to spell casting residue." Rider looked at him with a puzzled expression. He sighed again.

"Look." He took out a small pebble. He concentrated for a moment and strengthened it with the smallest amount of od. "Now I've used magecraft on it. If we drip it into the water now…" He followed through with his talk and once the pebble touched the water it became ink black, opposite to the strong red of tube P. Rider looked at the test tube with big eyes and shook it, making the pebble inside tinkle against the class. Then she robbed over to the remaining tubes and switched out X with W. Then she hold out her hand and looked expectant towards her Master. He sweet-dropped.

"Do you want to try it, too?", he asked her and she nodded eagerly. He sighed again and took out another pebble. Luckily these were the once he picked up by the river and not the expensive kind.

"Here. Now, fill the pebble with the tiniest bit of mana that you can muster and…"

BOOOOM!

* * *

"Kiritsugu?"

"Yes, Maiya?"

"We have a message from Rider's Master. He wants to propose an alliance." Kiritsugu looked at the piece of paper, his assistant had brought him. Rider's Master, Waver Velvet didn't said it, but it was clear to him, that his desire to fight against Saver with someone else steamed from the fact, how badly Saver made his Servant look at their first meeting. But even without the location of Caster, Kiritsugu wouldn't be that averse to an alliance. The reason was Saver. In his line of work, he had to fight and kill a lot of different people. And Saver belonged to the most dangerous. He never revealed his motives, swooped into a fight and vanished afterwards, with no way to locate him. Saver had more similarities with him than he was comfortable with. It didn't helped, that he apparently had uncountable trump cards up his sleeve. And now he even had teamed up with Tohsaka Tokiomi, Kotomine Kirei and Volquart Weissbach, as his contacts had identified the additional Master. No, Waver's proposal was actually a blessing. He would be a fool to disregard this chance.

"So, Rider and her Master wants to fight together with us?", Saber asked. He was in his Standard-Form and leaning over Kiritsugu's shoulder to read the letter, which was actually a little difficult for him, thanks to the reduced size of his Standard-Form. "Well, I don't mind. I really can't forgive Caster!" After finding out, just what the Servant did in his spare time, Saber had been very agitated. It looked like he really didn't like involving bystanders.

"I don't mind either", Irisviel confirmed. "Then I am going to have someone else to play with!"

"Yeah, then there is someone, that gets defeated all the time! You are having way to much fun beating me up."

"Oh, Saber, why would you say that?"

"Call it a hunch." Kiritsugu shook his head. For a legendary hero his Servant was rather carefree.

* * *

"Eh?! You are Saber?!" Waver couldn't believe his eyes. After he had tidied up the mess Rider did – luckily nobody noticed anything since he had out of habit protected his room against load noise and explosions – he had sent the letter to Kiritsugu. Soon he received on in return with a positive answer. Now he was within their castle, but you couldn't quite grasp the fact, that this boy was the Knight of the Sword with the cursed blade.

"Yeah", he answered sheepishly, "I have the skill **Double identity**. It allows me to take on two forms, one suited for combat and one suited for staying. The letter being close enough to humans, that I can pass as one."

"I see. That sure is a useful ability, isn't it?" Saber scratched the back of his head.

"Not really", he replied, "it only allows me to walk around without wasting mana. It doesn't do anything fancy like hide my presence or so."

"Don't sell yourself short", Irisviel told him, "I really like that ability of yours!" Saber sweet-dropped.

"Isn't it just because this way you can take me shopping?", he accused and Waver sweet-dropped, too. A Master in the Holy Grail War taking his Servants out for shopping? That was… exactly what he did. Not exactly shopping, but he took her out to familiar herself with the area. And if Rider wanted to go shopping, he doubted, he would be able to dissuade her.

"Waver Velvet?" Waver stiffened when he heard that cold, emotionless voice. He turned around to see a middle-aged man and on his hand… Command Seals?

"B-but I thought…", he turned back towards Irisviel. Her hands were clear. This whole time he had been deceived. It hadn't been the Einzbern homunculus, that had been the Master. No, the true Master was the man who stood beside her. Hiding in the shadows like an Assassin.

"I have to admit, you managed to delude me", he told them, trying to sound professional, "but you showing yourself does mean, you are sure about our alliance."

"Yes, I am." Kiritsugu hold out a bunch of scrolls of paper towards him. Self-Geas Scrolls. A contract written on a piece of parchment, infused with prana and signed in blood. It was binding magecraft on the highest order, enslaving the person even after their death. The procedure was fairly simple. One wrote an oath on the parchment, followed by a set of conditions. When the conditions are met, the signer can no longer execute the actions, mentioned on the Geas Scroll. It is, in the full sense of the word, giving up part of one's own free will and no method could free you from this oath. It was excessively necessary in a world were magi betrayed each other in a heartbeat. And the Einzbern Master, called Emiya Kiritsugu, brought them here, one for each participant in the Grail War. With this everyone, even Maiya, proclaimed that they would not attack each other until both Saver and Caster had been dealt. Of course, they used more complex words than that, but that was the gist of it.

At first Kiritsugu had wanted to exclude his assistant from the group of the people signing the scrolls, but Saber had asked, if he really hadn't had that much fate in his own Servant, to have to resort to shady tactics. The reason for not concealing her wasn't the acknowledgement of his words. He just couldn't run danger, that Saber let something slip. Even though he seemed to have been a Yakuza in his life and was able to make himself invisible, he still had a big chivalry code, as apparent in his stopping of Rider from fighting against Lancer, because they had yet to finish their fight. He only didn't jumped in, after Lancer's Master insulted Rider's and even then he only stood there, not attacking the defenseless magus. No, even though he originally had thought, they would fit quite well with each other, that had been a misapprehension. He clearly was better suited of walking alongside his wife, while he would walk in the shadows.

"Great!", Irisviel exclaimed happily, after they had all signing the scrolls. "Now that that's finished, how about we all play the new game, which order arrived just today!" She was exited about getting a new play mate. If Waver didn't new better, he would say, she didn't care about the Heaven's Feel.

"If it wouldn't be a bother I would rather rest, before we take on Caster tonight", he reasoned. She looked disappointed.

"Oh, well, I guess it can't be helped. Please, allow me to bring you to your rooms." Rider again snatched Waver's arm and refused to let go. Waver sighed.

"Please, Miss Einzbern. If it isn't too much trouble, could we get only one room?"

"Oh, my, Mister Velvet. Are you by any chance a pervert?!" Her voice was sweet, but Waver couldn't help, but feel scared for his life. Even thought they just had signed Geas Scrolls, he had no doubt in his mind, that this woman would find away around them, if he didn't answered fast.

"That's not it", he protested, "it's all her! She refuses to leave my side, no matter what happened!"

"Really I find that hard to believe, especially after her display at the docks!" Yes, that was right. There she had left him all along among the enemies.

"T-that is just a result of her having **Mental Pollution**!"

"**Mental Pollution**?" Now her voice had shifted to honest surprise.

"Y-yes. It makes it really hard to control her actions." Normally he wouldn't dare to show such weakness in front on an enemy Master, but right now that looked definitely better than the alternative. "And it's stated, that the rank can increase under certain circumstances…" That was one of the reason's why he didn't used a Command Seal to deal with her, afterwards, she could be even worse.

"Oh, I see. In this case, I think it is okay for you to share a room", she stated, "but only after we declared some ground rules!"

"If you can convince _her_, then I have no objections!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

This chapter is pretty straight-forward, not much to say about it. The only thing worth mentioning would be Waver's reasoning about teaming up with Kiritsugu. I had already written it before, but decided to throw it in again, because it had been so long.

Once again I remind you, please review, especially if you detect some big logical contradictions or me getting some terms of the nasuverse wrong, disagree with the stats or have some questions.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	13. Chapter 12: No Sanity

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**Coronadomontes**: I'll try to include more casual scenes, although that's going to be a little bit difficult for me.

Chapter 12: No Sanity

He heard a car, screeching tires and a crash. After that was the first time he actually saw something: A great scrapyard, filled with mountains out of giant doll parts and broken toys. The sky was pink with a dim sun and everywhere was a faint fog. That was the scenery, that was displayed in front of his eyes. And in mitten it stood Rider, looking around clearly confused.

* * *

"Alright!" Waver inhaled deeply to firm his resolve. He, Rider, Irisviel and Saber stood in front of the sewers, that Caster had made her lair. "Rider, your turn!" The girl nodded and out of nowhere came an army of spiders, that crawled down the channel. They were to trigger any traps, that Caster had laid. It was always dangerous to venture into an opponents base, but it was especially dangerous if the opponent was Caster. Thanks to their **Territory Creation**, they could make any area their personal domain, advantageous to the Servant, if they only invested enough time in it. That's why it was so important to be wary of any traps that might have been placed.

"How is it, Rider?", he asked his Servant who had a completely confused look on her face. She signaled the others to follow her and went inside. Once they walked a bit they were assaulted by a strange sight. Rider's minions jumped forth again and again, but were pushed back every single time by an invisible force. Then, as if they had received a command, they all stopped and the group could finally see, what was in front of them on the ground.

"Are these…", Waver began, but Irisviel interrupted him.

"That are just like those plates in the one game we played, right, Saber?"

"Indeed", her Servant in his Battle-Form confirmed. On the ground were a row of black plates with red arrows pointing towards them. And every time the spiders had tried to cross it, they would be sent the way the arrow pointed.

"I have never seen magecraft like that", Waver admitted astonished. But actually something like that was to be expected. They were up against a Heroic Spirit, after all. "What do you think happens, if we try to destroy it?!"

"I am doing it", Saber said in a tone, that made clear, he didn't expected objections. "Just get a little bit back in case something happens. **_Kyōka Suigetsu (The Moon Reflected on the Surface of a Puddle)_**." They made way for him and retreated a bit. Then he calmly stabbed with his sword into one of the arrows. CLATTER! The plate broke into pieces and seemingly out of nowhere a dozen snakes from all sizes attacked Saber. The snakes weren't made out of flesh and bones, but looked like they were shadows. But as Waver had already expected, when they reached Saber they went right through him, while he turned into black fog. Then he appeared right next to the place and with four well-aimed strikes cut all of them in pieces. Leisurely he went to the next arrow and destroyed it, too. This time there was no attack.

"Looks like it's save now", Saber noted while destroying the last of them. "Let's move on."

At once, when they exited the pipe and walked into a big room, lightened up with some strange crystals, everyone raised their guards. But instead of more traps or an ambush, Caster in her chibi-form was comfortably leaning onto a column. Next to her stood her Master. It seemed as if she again had jumped between bodies. But why? She already had experienced, that her Master was her greatest liability, so why was she displaying him like that?

"Miss", he spoke happily to his Servant, "the guests have arrived. Does that mean, we can start the party?"

"Yes, I think so." Smiling Caster stood up. "But we have more guests than anticipated! Did you brought some friends, big brother? I hope the game I prepared won't get boring with this many people!" Her expression was totally innocent, while she said that, but that just added to the creepiness factor.

'She knows', Waver realized, 'she must have noticed me collecting the water samples and drawn the correct conclusion. And instead of escaping, she waited for us here! What is her plan?!' Irisviel thought about something completely different.

"Aren't you the child from before?", the homunculus realized astonished and Caster giggled.

"Great, aunty remembers me! But where is the big brother? Didn't you bring him to play?" At last she didn't seem to recognize Saber, that was good.

"He, big brother", she suddenly addressed her Master. "Do you want to see something really cool?" Ryuunosuke's eyes filled with eager anticipation.

"Yes, yes", he exclaimed happily. "Please show me something really coooool!" Waver felt a little nervous with how the killer said the word "cool", while Caster chuckled adorable.

"Okay!" She took out a syringe, nearly as big as her, filled with a black liquid. They all stiffened. What was that? And how would she use that? Did she had to stab them, for it to work or could she shot the liquid inside? But suddenly Caster spun around and stabbed her surprised Master into the abdomen. "**_Black Blood (There Is no Fun in Sanity)_**!" Nothing spectacular happened. No flashy light, no explosion, but they could tell, the od level inside of Ryuunosuke was rising more and more.

"Please play with our guests a bit, big brother!", Caster told her Master, while she took out the syringe and let it vanish into thin air. The killer inspected astonished his right hand, as if it just turned green or had sprouted hair.

'Wait!', Saber realized. 'Where are his Command Seals?!' Rider decided, that enough was enough and she wouldn't wait any longer. With screeching wheels she darted towards the enemy Servant, when suddenly a two red arrows appeared directly under Caster, making her shot towards the exit, only to be intercepted by Saber, who appeared surrounded by black fog.

"I won't let you escape", he declared, but before he could strike, the whole room was filled with red arrow plates, making a path for Caster, where she could fly uninterrupted. Saber quickly destroyed the plate at his feet and ran after Caster, when they were suddenly separated by my rows of arrow plates, stretching from one side to another.

"Bye bye, big brother!", she shouted and waved her hand. "Let's meet sometimes again!" With that she took off. Rider meanwhile had different problems.

"Coool", Ryuunosuke screamed and laughed madly. The loud laughter echoed through the sewer, being thrown back and forth by the walls. With one swing of her sword she cut the killer, sending his blood sprawling everywhere. But he didn't seamed to be troubled by it in the slightest.

"It's black, hehehehe. That's so cooooooooooooooooool!" He bent down in an unnatural angle and kicked Rider back. Then, in a cart-wheel like fashion he stood upright again, only to head-but the surprised Servant. Rider stopped him with the blade, but it didn't draw any blood. Ryyunosuke grinned madly from one ear to the other.

"Coooooooooooooooooool!", he shouted, gripped the sword with one hand and delivered an upper-cut with the other.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuu, she flying! Gagagagaga. Cooooooool! Hehe. Hahahaha!" He stroke the weapon he had just stolen from his enemy.

"Yay! Now I have a sword, too. Cooooool." Suddenly the sword vanished and a moment later it was again in Rider's hand.

"Huh? It's gone. Where is it, where is it?" He crawled on the ground and searched for it, as Rider slit back towards him and slashed at his back. But again it didn't draw blood.

"Oh, there it is!", he laughed and turned towards Rider. "Cooooooooooooooool!" Now suddenly Saber appeared and he, too, stroked with his sword at the Master. But unlike Rider's sword it wasn't stopped. No, instead it went all the way through him, without cutting him at all.

"Oh, cooooooooooooooooool, wanna, wanna!"

Ryuunosuke punched after the Servant, who turned into black fog and reappeared next to his Master's side, letting the Mounted Knight deal with the mad killer alone for the moment.

"What just happened?!", Irisviel wanted to know and so Saber explained.

"Whatever Caster did to him makes him as strong as a minor Servant and his skin hard enough to be not hurt by any normal weapon. But he still is fundamentally a human, so I can't cut him." Irisviel was thunderstruck.

"Why?" She couldn't think about any reason, why his Noble Phantasm would fail.

"**_Nenekirimaru (The Ancestral Shrine Round Cut Off)_** is a sword crafted by an Onmyōji to cut spirits and Yokai. It doesn't work against human."

"Damn", Waver cursed, "and Rider's mount is too big to be used in this small space." Suddenly he noticed Saver pouring something out of a flask into a red Japanese sake bowl. "What are you doing there! This isn't the time to get a drink!" Saber ignored him, while Rider used her shield to defend against an onslaught of attacks coming from Ryuunosuke, who somehow had managed to secure a metal rod. Laughing he pushed her back, further and further, all the while shouting:

"Cooooooooooool. Show me more, show me!" Suddenly Rider had enough. With her soul piercing gaze she looked Ryuunosuke deep into the eyes.

"What are you looking at?", he wanted to know. "Don't look at me like that. I don't like it, bad girl. Hehehe. Bad girls need to be punished!"

"**_Other Self (I Am the One Who Takes on Your Pain)_**!" Suddenly a pink glow was radiating from Rider, growing and growing until it turned into a blinding light engulfing the whole sewer.

* * *

When Waver opened his eyes he wasn't within the sewers anymore. Instead he was in a great scrapyard, filled with mountains out of giant doll parts and broken toys, just like the dream he had previously. But how could become the dream reality? Did he had a vision? But as far as he knew, he never had been a Psychic, so what happened?

"It can't be…", Irisviel muttered in shock. "A Reality Marble?!" Waver was in disbelief all the same. What he dreamt of, was the past of his Servant utilizing one of her greatest mysteries, a Reality Marble. And he had all reason to be aghast. After all, only a handful humans in the recorded history ever managed to form a Reality Marble. Wait! Suddenly Waver connected the dots and it he didn't liked it at all:

"Reality Marble and **Mental Pollution**…don't tell me…she's a demon?!" He looked towards his Servant who was focused on the opponent, who was some yards away. A demon and he had dreamed of her Reality Marble. Was she trying to influence him through his dreams, or why did he received a vision of her Reality Marble?!

"Oj, what is this?", Ryuunosuke shouted. "Not cool! I don't like it! Make it go away!" He waved his rod around, as if fighting against invisible enemies. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Waver was confused. There wasn't anybody talking at the moment.

Rider summoned her big spider construct and mounted it. Waver realized, that now she had the space that she needed. Wheels first, she made her way towards Ryuunosuke, who wasn't nearly sane enough to jump away, in high-speed. Without any chance to react, she crashed into him, shoving him over the ground, until he got under the wheels and run over and for good measure she used some of the spiked legs to stomp into him, while she, in the true sense of the word, walked over him. After she was finished, he laid there, beaten and torn and it was a testimony to whatever Caster injected him with, that he was even alive, even if it couldn't make the skin hard enough to block Noble Phantasm.

"Thanks for the ride!", suddenly a voice said right next to Rider. She turned around just in time to see Saber jumping of her mount. Waver was dumbfounded.

"When did he…?" The whole time he had been with Rider and nobody had noticed anything?!

"Not cool", Ryuunosuke groaned, as Saber hold out the filled sake cup.

"_Ougi Meikyo Shisui 'Sakura'_." He blew across the liquid and blue flames erupted from it in a stream that shot directly towards the Master and engulfed him.

"No, hot! Not cool, not cool, not coooooooooooooooooooool!" His last words turned into a scream of anguish as the flames burned him to a crisp. His voice got quieter and quieter, until it ceased completely and the last ashes fell to the ground.

"Looks like it's over", he commented and started to walk, only to stop as Rider's moved past the right of his head and entered his field of vision. Calmly he tilted his head a little backwards to look right at the girls piercing eyes.

"What is it?", he asked her. "The fight is over. Let's go back to our Masters." Then he carried on, leaving Rider behind. She stood there undetermined for a moment, but then she put away her weapons and let the Reality Marble fade away. At once they stood again in the sewers.

"Are you alright?", he asked both Masters and they responded affirmative.

"It's such a pity, Caster got away", Irisviel lamented, while Waver was still going over the shock, to have a demon as a Servant, "but without a Master Caster is bound to vanish soon…"

"No", Saber cut off, "she already has a new Master." Both Irisviel and Waver were taken aback.

"What did you say?"

"Caster's Master didn't had any Command Seals. If I were to guess, I would say, she used the opportunity while she possessed him and bestowed the Command Seals to another person and then possessed this one. While she would change the vessel, I don't know, but maybe it had something to do with Saver, whom she encountered. Fact is, that her own summoner was only an expandable pawn in her eyes. But as a faulty Master, he wouldn't know that. If he weren't such a despicable existence, one could feel sorry for him. "

"But doesn't that mean, we have failed?", Waver asked him. It pained Saber, but he had to admit, he was right.

"Let's just destroy everything we can", he decided, "with her hideout in ruins, she will be on the run. She's bound to make some mistakes!"

* * *

"That is bad, that is really bad."

"What is the problem, Lancer?", Sola-Ui asked the Servant of her Master. For a while he had been lost in thoughts, completely with his mind elsewhere. As a magus, Solu-Ui knew better than to disturb him, as somewhere else was actually scouting inside a familiar. But now he was back and he had seen something that he certainly didn't like.

"Saber's and Rider's Master have build an alliance. Together they attacked Caster's hideout, but Caster could escape. Her Master didn't made it out of there, but somehow I don't think that's gonna stop Caster."

"But that's the perfect opportunity", claimed Kayneth. "Since she is on the run, it will be easy to find her location and since she has just lost her Master, she will be extremely weakened! Let's go and defeat her, Lancer!" The Servant sighed.

"Caster has already shown to be able to possess her Master. So, why should she switch back to another one, just like that? She certainly has some back-up plan! But let's say for the sake of the argument, she hasn't and we go, find and kill her. What do you think is going to happen?" Kayneth was confused. What would happen? Well, they would be getting one extra Command Seal…

"So, that's it!", he exclaimed. "You refuse to destroy Caster, because it will give me one more absolute order against you!" He should have known, he wouldn't be able to hide this fact from him. He was after all, a spellcaster. He probably had his own familiars attending the meeting.

"That's not it", Lancer denied and sighed again. "You are right, you are getting a Command Seal. Although it is true, that I don't like to be enslaved, that's not the main issue here. Even I have to admit, that a Command Seal is a great asset in this Holy Grail War. And that is exactly, why we can't defeat Caster."

"I don't follow your reasoning. Isn't it always better, to have an advantage above your opponents?!"

"Usually you would be right. But this time it's different. Command Seals are such a grand asset, that getting one extra would make you a target for all other Master. The more dangerous you are, the more likely it is, that they try to take you out. Especially now that there are two alliances around, getting one extra Command Seal as a lone wolf, would be akin to suicide!" Kayneth and Sola-Ui stayed quiet. Even the usually high-strung Master of Lancer had to admit, that his reasoning was sound.

"Then what do you suggest we should do?", he asked his Servant. For the first time, honestly interested in his opinion.

"Become members of an alliance, too", he suggested. "It won't just make it easier to fight Caster, but although helps us, after Caster's defeat, in the likely case the Master's stick with their choices until all of their enemies are defeated!"

"I approve to your suggestion. Which Master would you recommend?"

"Actually there is only one Master, we can team up with."

"Really? How did you came to this conclusion?"

"Well, first let's take Rider. Thanks to a certain someone she doesn't like me that much and that can be applied to the Master, right? And Saber has teamed up with Rider, crossing him out, too. Then the second existing alliance would be Tohsaka Tokiomi. However, he has already _three_ different partners, making them an alliance out of Archer, Assassin, Avenger and Saver. I don't think, they would like another one. That leaves only two, Berserker and Caster, the latter being black-listed."

"So, Berserker. But his Master is just a third-rate magus, who passed out from the strain his Servant put on him. Do you really think such a partner would be a great asset?!"

"Certainly. Berserker are known to be rather strong. He was capable of dealing with Archer and Avenger simultaneously, after all. Having such an offensive power to my defensive system would be a good combination, even if we have still yet to see the effects of the book **_Desconhort_**, Saber used on him. And regarding the Master, I might have one or two Mana- and Health-Potions, that can compensate on that end."

"Very well, you have my permission to contact Matou Kariya, the Master of Berserker and offer him an alliance."

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

Did anybody notice, how similar Rider is to a demon in her world? Taking on the pain of a human and having an own personal world, that really calls demon, too, just like Avenger. Although her Reality Marble doesn't looks as impressive as Shirou's or Iskander's, as it affects more the mentality of the opponents inside then the physical body.

For the first time we now have a dream circle. I have to admit, I forgot them at first, but then I wondered, if I really should include them, as everything that turns up in the dream, is actually canon in their world. But still, dream sequences are a part of the contract between Master and Servant and thus I will once in a while show them. Now these ones may seem short, but as far as I remember, the dreams at last in Stay Night were at first flashes of their important times and not the entire history. The only known exception to me was Kayneth's dreams of Diarmuid, but he doesn't count because he had a near death experience.

Speaking of Kayneth, the alliance between Kariya and Kayneth is something I decided on short notice, too. It's funny how there is such a group building taking place, without me planning on it from the start.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku

* * *

**CLASS: ****Saber**

Master: Irisviel von Einzbern

True Name:

Sex: Male

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Riding:

Skills

Charisma: C

Is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

Noble Phantasm

**Meikyō Shisui: Ripples on the Surface**

Rank: C; Anti-Army; Range: 0-20; Targets: 200 people

A technique, that shifts oneself into the blind spots of ones opponents.

**Kyōka Suigetsu: The Moon Reflected on the Surface of a Puddle**

Rank: B; Anti-Army; Range: 0-20; Targets: 200 people

**Nenekirimaru: The Ancestral Shrine Round Cut Off**

Rank: B; Anti-Unit/Anti-Phantasmal/Anti-Spirit; Range: 1-2; Targets: 1

A japanese katana. After cutting, the sword places a curse on its victim, forcing it to rapidly losing health and refusing the wound to close.

* * *

**CLASS: Rider**

Master: Waver Velvet

True Name:

Sex: female

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: A+

Mana: A

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities

Riding: A

All creatures but those of _Phantasmal Beast_ and _Divine Beast_-rank can be used as mounts.

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Skills

Mental Pollution: D

Provides a small probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. In the condition that the Servant's master is of Evil alignment, and perpetrates acts of cruelty against the Servant, Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing defenses against magecraft. However, as the Servant's psyche is inherently broken, this may result in irreversible deterioration.

Noble Phantasm

**_Noble Phantasm #1_**

Rang: C; Anti-Army; Range: 1-99; Targets: 1000 people

A giant spider-like construct with wheels, capable of high-speed movements and turns. It is also capable of firing an unlimited amount of macarons from its mouth.

**Another: I Am the One Who Takes on Your Pain**

Rang: B; Anti-Team; Range: 30-99; Targets: 1000 people

Rider's Reality Marble. Enemies inside it will hear voices which results in a loss of concentration and decreased reaction speed. Especially effective against those with the skill "Mad Enhancement".

* * *

**CLASS****: ****Caster**

Master:

True Name:

Sex: female

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B+

Class Abilities

Territory Creation: A

is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

Creation of a "Temple", which is superior to a "Workshop", becomes possible.

Item Creation:

Skills

Presence Concealment: C

Is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant.

It is more difficult to be perceived as long as there is no intent of attacking.

Disengage: D

Is the ability to break away from combat.

Running away from a fight becomes rather easy.

Body Possession:

Is a skill that allows to possess other beings, making use of some of their power.

Deception Expert: A

Is the ability to fool the people around oneself.

At this Rank Caster is immune to the ability "Discernment of the Poor"

Vector Magic: A+

A thaumaturgy branch that utilizes arrows and directions in a fight.

Caster can produce thousands of arrows and controlling them at once.

Noble Phantasm

**Black Blood: There Is no Fun in Sanity**

Rank: B+; Anti-Unit; Range: 1; Targets: 1 person

A big Syringe that infuses a target with a black substance, causing it to become as strong as a minor Heroic Spirit. The target gains parameters of Rank D, except Strength and Agility, which increase to C, if the target gave its consent and the abilities "Battle Continuation" Rank D and "Mad Enhancement" Rank D. Furthermore, the blood of the target becomes black in color and impenetrable to everything that is not a Noble Phantasm. If the target is infected longer than 72 hours, it also gains the ability "Blood Control" Rank B.


	14. Chapter 13: Error and Trial

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**Chins4tw**: It's nice you try not to spoiler the identities, but it's an unwritten law, that if you write a Fate X Multi Fanfiction of the Holy Grail War, the Servants will be spoiled in the reviews.

**Coronadomontes**: I didn't thought about that. But giving the nature of Caster's Noble Phantasm it wouldn't be too unlikely. Thanks, I will think about it.

Chapter 13: Error and Trial

In the middle there was a giant crater. All around it stood a group of tanks lined up in a circle. Behind them stood armed soldiers, wildly shouting things through their communication devices and speaker. In the air above them roared helicopters. And all the madness around concentrated onto one point: a small boy with white hair in the centre of the crater. He looked nonchalant at the people and weapons around him, as if for him people trying to kill him was nothing to get worked up over.

'This boy', Tokiomi mused. 'Is that Archer?!'

* * *

Saver was sitting on the kitchen table and reading the newspaper. Of course this wasn't just any newspaper, no, it was _the_ newspaper! Avenger thought, didn't knew that, but she was still interested in what he read.

"So, what's it saying?", she wanted to know, while she sat down next to him.

"Saber and Rider seem to have built an alliance", he answered willingly. "Together they attacked Caster's hideout, but she got away."

"Oh, really… Wait! That's written in the newspaper?!"

"In this one, anyway." With a bemused look in his eyes he let Avenger snap the newspaper out of his hands and read herself.

"What the hell's that racket this morning about?", an annoyed Archer asked them both. He had just entered the room and already they got on his nerves.

"Look, look", Avenger exclaimed exited and held him the newspaper right on front of his nose, "Saver's got a magical newspaper!" Archer read a paragraph.

"So, Rider's a demon, too?"

"What?!" As quickly as possible she turned the paper around and started to read again.

"I have to admit, you sure have a lot of interesting books", Archer said, but used the same bored tone he had before, so it was difficult to judge, if he was serious. But Saver answered regardless:

"Yeah, they certainly are. But it's no damn difficult to remember all those titles and effects."

"I see, so that's your weakness." Saver froze.

"Damn! You made me slip up! Speaking of slip up, by now Kiritsugu should have told Waver that Assassin's still alive."

"So he already knew? Just fucking great. Who still doesn't know that Kirei's still a Master?"

"I think Caster and Berserker. But Caster knows all the tricks of the trade, so she most likely already guessed something like that. And Berserker's Master probably doesn't care."

"Great. So much wasted energy."

"Much? Didn't you just stand there and let Assassin hit you?" Archer narrowed down his eyes.

"How the hell did you know that?", he asked with a threatening voice. "You hadn't been summoned, yet!" With his thump Saver pointed at Avenger, who still couldn't believe what she read.

"That's the advantage of a time-delayed Noble Phantasm! Even though the only one…" The door opened again and interrupted the conversation of the two Servants. They were greeted by the sight of a sleepy Akage rubbing his eyes.

"Morning", he yawned, "is breakfast ready?"

"Sorry, Shirou, but the Tohsakas are still out cold in the dream land. You'll have to wait a little bit~"

"I am Agake", he muttered quietly, more by habit, as he was still to sleepy to be angry. "Can't you just make something?"

"First: Not my house. Second: I can only eggs and bacon's. Third: I only did that, so I can say wakey, wakey!" Archer groaned.

"He is always that way, isn't he?", he asked Akage and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, you should have seen him when he was talking about the un-something. I still don't know what some of the words he used mean!"

"I think I can say honestly, I am freaking glad, that I hadn't had him around for now. Avenger's bad enough!"

"What's with me?" Avenger had looked up from the newspaper, when she heard her name, but Archer assured her it was nothing.

"Oh, but you forget, that from now on, you are going to have me around all day! He-hahaha-haha-hahahahahaha!" Saver laughed like a madman and Archer groaned. But at last he stopped, when the door opened again and Tokiomi appeared.

"I see, you are just as lively as ever", the head of the house greeted them. His gaze fell upon Archer. After closer inspection he had confirmed it, yes, this Heroic Spirit was indeed the boy from his dreams. It was not unusual for Masters to dream about the past of their Servants. This phenomenon was called the dream circle and was a result of the close bond that a Master and his Servant shared.

But what Tokiomi had seen in the dream circle made him a bit unsettled. Not because he feared how the Archer in his dream had been just a child and yet they had been assembling a whole army to fight him. But real tanks had been a rather new addition to human warfare. And such a big battle would have been in the news or at last would have sparked some rumors among the magi. So that would mean, that he was not just a rather new Heroic Spirit, but one from the future! He hadn't even thought that was possible, but here Archer was. And the Throne of Heroes was timeless, after all, so why shouldn't there be a future hero?

However, as a consequence that would mean, that he had no legend to call his own, not yet anyway. And that was probably the reason why he was summoned not in his prime, but with crippling injuries. Not for the first time he thought, he would have done better with the king of heroes, but that was a given fact, as Gilgamesh indeed would have been the stronger possible Servant. But as a magus he would not contemplate too long about that, but would play with the cards that had been given to him.

"Yo, Tokiomi", Saver responded to his greeting, "I don't know if Assassin told ya, but Saber and Rider teamed up and fought against Caster."

"I see." Saver's ability to gather information was really unbelievable. It just might be, that Saver is actually the most dangerous Servant in the Holy Grail War. "Do we need to anticipate an attack from them?"

"Na, I don't think so. No yet, anyway. Probably after Caster's finally defeated. That bitch really needs to die!" But suddenly Saver felt a sense of dread coming from behind Tokiomi. What was that? Carefully he looked at the other Servants. Did Tokiomi suddenly decide, he was to dangerous and have the others take him out? Well, then they would find out how difficult that was going to be. He might not be a proper hero, but he still had some trumps up his sleeve. Surprisingly none of the others looked as if they were readying for combat and when he recognized the offender, he knew why. He relaxed his stance and leaned back in his chair.

"Yo, Rin", he greeted, "had a nice sleep?" But the girl in question didn't shared his enthusiasm.

"By quiet", she groaned, grabbing her head, "too early." Saver blinked puzzled. Did she just called off a Heroic Spirit?

"Bwuhahahaha!", he started to laugh. "nice response. I like that one. Guess I should have anticipated that from you!" Rin groaned again, this time without forming words and made some tea, while Saver watched with a bemused look in his eyes, but quiet. For a moment Tokiomi had been worried, that Saver would decide to teach his daughter a lesson about respect, but luckily he was too laid back to do something like that. And so were Archer and Avenger for that matter. Why were all the Heroic Spirits around him so laid back?!

* * *

"I wonder, don't you have some place to go to?", Berserker asked his Master in spirit form. It had been a whole new experience for the Servant, to not to fight while in spirit form and instead take on a physical appearance to fight. Usually for him it had always been the opposite. But there was one thing, that kept bugging him. He didn't thought that someone participating in this Holy Grail War, wouldn't have set up any base. So, why was his Master living on the streets?

"I refuse to stay in the place where that old vampire lives", he answered his question. "And since I am always on the move it makes it more difficult for our opponents… to find us."

"Not nearly enough!" In the blink of an eye Berserker materialized at cut a small bat into half. "We have to move, now! Wait, what's that?" A small piece of paper was bound to the right leg of the bat.

"Is that a messenger bat? Did they ran out of pigeons or what?!" He picket up the paper and read it.

"Oj, Kariya, looks like Lancer's Master offers us a alliance! What do you think we should do?"

"We can't trust him! Magi have no honor. They will stab you in the back as soon it is beneficial for them!"

"I don't want to mention that, but you look awful! And you somehow receive damage when I fight. Alone you won't survive this. You have to team up with someone, if you want to get the Holy Grail and save your Sakura. And who knows, maybe you even can make friends. It happened with me and Ishida."

"That's a rather optimistic view. But I guess, I don't have a choice. But if they make one wrong move, kill them!"

* * *

"Thank you for following my invitation", Kayneth greeted them. "I am Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, Master of Lancer and this is my wife Sola-Ui. You being here means, that you are willing to listen to my proposal, right?"

"Yes", admitted Kariya "I am Matou Kariya and this is my Servant Berserker. Although I don't know, why who would seek out another Master for an alliance. Don't you have any confidence in your Servant?" It was actually really dangerous for them to walk into a magus residence and so they had to be on the lookout for any traps. Before Kayneth could answer, his Servant did it for him.

"That's right! He rather had a Saber. But that's not the reason, why we called you. I don't know if you heard that already, but Saber and Rider have built an alliance themselves."

"And now you want to do the same."

"It's not that unreasonable. Except for us and Caster, everybody has already teamed up with one another. So, I thought, we should follow. But now that I look at you… Your Master looks even worse than what I had imagined. I wonder if teaming up with you is really beneficial for us!"

"Is that so?", Berserker gripped the hilt of his sword. "Do you want me to show you, just how that would be beneficial for you?"

"Nice idea!" Suddenly out of nowhere a purple humanoid with small wings at his waist, wielding a pole arm and a skeleton snake, mounted by some kind of goblin appeared and jumped at the unsuspecting Master. In the blink of an eye, Berserker unwrapped his sword and cut down both of the creatures. Then he looked back at Lancer, his sword leisurely at his shoulder.

"Was that really everything you have?", he taunted.

"Not exactly", Lancer said, not taking the bait, "I just wanted to know how you would respond to a surprise attack!" He snapped with his fingers and suddenly the wall to their left moved out of the way, revealing a giant room, the same size as the entrance hall.

"So it's bigger on the inside than on the outside", commented Berserker, "I've already wondered where those doors would lead!" STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! Heavy enough to shake the room a giant three times the human size made its way from the new room into the entrance hall. He was covered in bronze armor, wielding a giant sword and a rectangular shield with spikes. The breast plates were decorated with an ogre head.

"Please play with him a little", Lancer told Berserker and the giant swung its heavy sword down. With a great thump it was blocked by Berserker's own blade. Without breaking a sweat he pushed the giant back, who stepped back, to find a stable stance and protectively held his sword close to his chest. Then suddenly his shield shut forward, being held by the giant on a just as big chain. Shatter! When the shield reached Berserker, he just swung his sword at it and in fell into two big chunks of metal. Within the blink of an eye Berserker stood in front of his opponent and without giving the creature a chance to react he cut across its chest. Right. Down. Up. Left. Right. That was too much for it to handle and the golem fell to pieces. They shattered onto the ground before they finally vanished into thin air. Berserker turned back towards Lancer with a smug look on his face.

"Please, tell me that wasn't your best summon", he half taunted, half sighed disappointed.

"Oj, Master", Lancer spoke to Kayneth, what does his stats say?!"

"His parameters are ridiculous high for a Berserker! An A+ in Strength, Endurance and Agility and an A in Mana and Luck, all without **Mad Enhancement**!"

"I see. No wonder his Master couldn't handle him while he was berserk. I doubt anything short of Aguni is even going to make him break a sweat! Looks like I have to retract my earlier statement. I think an alliance between us would be really beneficial for us!" Berserker smiled.

"Great. So, does that mean, we are a team?"

"Not so fast. We still have to polish out some of the smaller details first. Like, how long or who gets the Grail, things like that."

"Well, I have no interest in the Grail. My Master on the other hand…" Lancer perked up.

"What do you mean, you have no interest in the Holy Grail?"

"Oh, well, I don't have any wish I would like the Grail to fulfill. I've only been summoned, because my inner hollow wanted to fight."

"Inner hollow? Are you by any chance schizophrenic?"

"Well, that's one way to look at it."

"I see. Now that would explain your changed appearance. But if you have no wish…" He looked towards his Master who just had the same idea.

"I haven't found a wish, either", Kayneth declared. Both of them couldn't believe how conveniently that turned out to be. Such a coincidence should be just too great. But it still happened.

"Looks like we are all in luck!", Lancer exclaimed. "This alliance has the potential to even last until the very end. Oi, Kariya, what's your wish?!"

„I want to save Sakura!"

„Now that makes it easy! You will work under us..."

„I thought we were supposed to be partners!", Berserker interrupted.

„...please let me finish. Also, you will work under us. So, if we beat all others Kayneth will get the fame of being the one to win the Heaven's Feel. I will wish for my ability to vanish and Kariya gets to save his precious person! It's a win-win situation!" He stopped and contemplated for a moment. „Although I still would like to know, how your Master came to that handicap. After all, if it's a curse, I might have something against that."

„No, it's not a curse", Kariya denied, „It's just the price I had to pay for being able to participate in the Heaven's Feel as a Master. Destroying Zouken's Crest Worms would destroy any chance to win!"

„I see, that is unfortunate. Well..." He took out three small vials with a blue liquid and one big with a red one.

„First, does anybody has any objections to the proposal I gave?" Nobody rose his voice. The only one to might have objections would have been Sola-Ui, but as she wasn't a real Master, she wouldn't have been able to make a wish regardless. "Then I'll be declaring the Kayneth-Kariya-Alliance for established!"

"Lancer", his Master butted disgruntled in, "Shouldn't be I, as your Master, the one to do it?!" Lancer just rolled his eyes.

"Now that's just nitpicking. If it makes you happy, go ahead, but that won't change anything at our decision, right?"

"For a proper magus etiquette and rituals are were important! And thus I will be declaring the Kayneth-Kariya-Alliance as established."

"Congratulations, Master", Lancer said, clearly showing what he thought about the etiquette of magi. "Now as I was saying, Kariya, in my hand I hold four vials. The blue ones are standard potions, capable of restoring health and the red one is a Mana Prism, capable of restoring your prana completely!" All present gasped. Magical potions capable of restoring your prana completely, without any negative consequences?! Under normal circumstances they already were a great asset in a fight, but for Servants in the Holy Grail War, who had a lot greater capacity than your every magus… It was unthinkable! They might just be as valuable as a Command Seal!

„What are you going to do with those?", Sola-Ui asked flabbergasted. Lancer smiled. It was clear that he was having fun at their expressions and enjoyed them to the full. He waited for a moment, to raise the suspense and then dropped the bomb onto their heads.

„Why? Give them to our new partners, of course!" He didn't got disappointed, if the gasps of surprise were anything to go by. Quickly he elaborated, what he exactly would be doing:

„After all, the stronger they are, the better is our chance of victory. The blue ones are for Kariya, who can restore a bid of his vitality through this method. I doubt it will help in the aesthetical factor, but it will help regardless. And the red one is going to the Servant. Thanks to this, Berserker will be able to fight without drawing on his Master reserves and refill his own ones, after he had used them up." He walked towards the Matou, who still couldn't believe his ears and laid the vials in his hands.

„T-Thank you!", he managed to squeeze out, but Lancer waved it away.

„Don't worry about it. We are partners now!"

„Is there anything I can do in return?"

„Well, you could let me take a look at those worms you mentioned. Preferable nine of them." Kariya froze, but soon relaxed again. He didn't care about the Matou Crest at all. And in an alliance both parties helped each other and if it took nine Crest Worms from his side, why should he deny it? He had only promised Zouken to bring him the Holy Grail, nothing more. At most, it would piss the old vampire off.

„Eh. Ugh." Kariya groaned. The worms weren't just his qualification for being a Master. They took the role of Magic Circuits that were inside of his body. Magic Circuits. Pathways that convert life force into prana, located in the magus soul and with physical representations in the body. And now nine of the Crest Worms, fell down onto the earth. They were disgusting to look at, like maggots the size of mice. Lancer wrinkled his nose.

"And you have those inside of you voluntarily?! Respect, man, respect!" He snapped with his finger the wall to the right moved away. Doors passed, until it stopped by one specific one. Now nine small red humanoid with blue eyes and leathery wings appeared, picking the Crest Worms up and carried them trough this door.

"I'll know, when you need me", he said, before walking towards the door himself.

"You sure you are no Caster?", Berserker sweat-dropped. "From your display of abilities you certainly look like one." Lancer smiled.

"Oh, but I am a Caster!", he said. "My class name is Lancer, but thanks to my skill **Double Summon** I am both a Lancer and a Caster." He waved one final time, before walking through the door, closing it behind him.

"Now, let's see", he mused. In the room there was only one table. Nothing more. The creatures put the worms onto the table and then vanished, while he took out a ring and put it onto his finger. "Alright, let's get started!" Suddenly from the palm of his hands a bolt of lightning flew towards the first Crest Worm, killing it, jumped onto the next, killing it, jumping onto the next on and so forth and so forth, until the last on. The whole process didn't take more than three seconds and at the moment one died, a blue orb came forth from its corpse and flew towards Lancer and then right into his body. Eight times the process repeated itself and Lancer just stood there, taking in all the blue spheres. Then he grimaced in disgust.

"What the hell?!", he shouted. "Does this guy even know just what he has inside of his body!" Suddenly out of nowhere nine giant beetles with sharp claws, jaws and a long knife-like stinger appeared. "Nine, huh. My maximum up until now had been three. I guess I have to thank him for that. Although that makes it not less deserving to erase his existence. The only question is, if I should be the one doing something about that."

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

Not much going on in this chapter, except the alliance and no, I really didn't planned it, because of how the wishes were distributed. It just happened that way.

Regarding the stats of Caster, Rider and Saber, if you haven't already guessed, I didn't wrote them down last chapter, because Saver only got the information through The Daily Universal Register one day later. But in future I think, I will put the stats at the end of the chapter, they are appearing, so that you can compare them to what happened in the chapter, if you so desire. That's why I'll also show Berserker's parameters this chapter and will add the other's at the end of the last chapter.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku

* * *

**CLASS: ****Berserker**

Master: Matou Kariya

True Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Sex: Male

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: A+

Mana: A

Luck: A

Noble Phantasm:

Class Abilities

Mad Enhancement: X

Lost because of an opponent's Noble Phantasm.

Skills

Hidden Visibility: D

It is impossible for anybody without magic circuits or psychic ability to see this Servant.

Air Dance: A

A skill that allows for running across the air as if it was solid ground.

Berserker is able to stand in mid-air, regardless of the direction he is facing.

Noble Phantasm

**_Noble Phantasm #1_**

Rang: B; Anti-Unit/Anti-Spirit; Range: 1-2; Targets: 1 person


	15. Chapter 14: Saver's Plan

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**Zarbapha**: Thanks. If you hadn't mentioned that. I probably would have skipped it. But you are right. These two have to fight at last once. But not today.

Chapter 14: Saver's Plan

It was summer. The trees stood green and yellow petals flew through the sky, originating from the bushes around. It was a peaceful scenery, if it weren't for the tall black-haired man in Japanese clothes lying on the ground and the young black-haired girl standing above him. In her hand was a long katana, the edge toothed with incisions, indicating a frequently usage. The blade was stained with a trail of blood, probably belonging to the man on the ground, who already started to bleed severely. The young girl looked backwards towards an even younger boy with brown hair, who looked at her with wide innocent eyes and smiled at him sadistically.

* * *

Kiritsugu was at his workplace, sorting the information he had, when someone knocked at his door in an irregular manner. At last it seemed irregular. But Kiritsugu knew, that had been the sign, he had agreed on with Maiya. He opened the door and she quickly went inside.

„Berserker and his Master have entered Kayneth residence", Maiya reported without any greetings. „Up until now, nobody made it out." So, that either meant, Berserker had been defeated, Kayneth Archibald and Matou Kariya had come to an understanding or the fighting was still being continued. The latter was rather unlikely, as usually fights between Servants never took that long. Speaking of which...

„What is the status of Berserker?"

„He's still without the influences of **Mad Enhancement**. Whatever Saver did, it seems to be permanent. And regarding Saver, he has sent us a package."

„A package?!"

„I haven't touched it, yet." Of course. Who knew, what kind of traps the Servant had placed on it. His suspicions were confirmed, when he looked at it in person. The package just oozed prana into the air around it. It was some sort of rectangular object wrapped in newspaper... Wait! Newspaper?!

„Retreat!", he shouted and not a moment to early, as the package burst open, sending shred's of the wrapping in all directions. But none of them reached them. Instead a small letter sailed through the air and landed in front of the door. The letter had no trace of prana, whatsoever. Kiritsugu double-checked it, before finally opening it:

Oj, Kiritsugu, how's it going!

As paranoid as you are you probably thought this was some kind of paper bomb, right? Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I just used the confetti effect, so that you would open it, instead of just destroying it outright. Well, rather trying to. It's not like you have something on hand, that can destroy Noble Phantasm, right? And that is exactly, what this is. Les Passions de l'âme: Soul and Body Are One! A book that has the ability to bind a soul to the physical body it's currently inhabiting, when touching the body, while activated. I think you can imagine, why I gave this to you and how I envisioned you using this one.

Love, Saver.

PS:…

Following was a list of some a list of senseless sentences, like "You should wear more orange.", "Ever read the bible?" and "Just added this line for the hell of it." But Kiritsugu read them all. And thus he didn't miss the one important sentence at the PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPS:

"If you use this without for my intended purpose first, you are going to die, just saying."

So, that was it. Somehow Saver hadn't been able to kill Caster because she was inside a human child. But at the same time, he had no restrains of killing Caster, even if the child would die, after Caster had been outside. This could mean only one thing. A Geas. He couldn't attack the child because in his life he had accepted a contract, which made it impossible for him to kill people who met a certain condition, the child being on of them. And thus he couldn't kill Caster as long as she was possessing the child.

But it also told him, that somehow he managed to find out, that Saber's Noble Phantasm didn't worked on human, making it possible for him to kill Caster without killing the human she possessed. And thus he had decided to give him a book, which would bind Caster to her current body and then make it possible for Saber to finish her off. Hidden in the postscriptum had been the condition, that Saver needed to kill him, after he had fulfilled his purpose. At last that was, what it appeared like. He wouldn't put it past Saver to lie about that and it would kill him regardless.

But Saver made on mistake. **_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war_** and **_Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum_** had been both created to be read by ordinary people. And in the case of the first one, it's author Erich Emil Kästner had been an ordinary person, too. It follows, that opposite to legendary weapons, which were only wielded by their original owner, books could used by anyone, even those, that had no talent as a magus. That was why, instead of using it himself, he would let Maiya use it instead, just in case it really was rigged.

* * *

„Hi, Saver, where have you been?", Avenger curiously asked. After breakfast, Saver had vanished and didn't reappear until night fall. It sure made her somewhat curious.

„I've just had to sent some package. Nothing major. On an off note, how's Shirou's training going?"

„I don't know, you have to ask him." She led him towards the room, where she knew him learning, reached for the handle, stopped, frowned and then knocked.

„Shirou", she shouted, „Saver's is back." Soon enough the door burst open and a frowning Akage appeared.

„Don't you start calling me Shirou, too!" Avenger sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, it's just, that everybody's calling you Shirou and so I might have slipped up."

"They do?", Saver inquired curiously and Avenger nodded.

"First had been Archer and at one point Rin had started, too.", she elaborated.

"It's all your fault", Akage accused his Servant. "If it weren't for you, nobody would call me Shirou!"

"Well, I won't deny that. But I will still not stop."

"Ugh!", Akage groaned. "What do I have to do to make you call me Akage?!"

„Survive the Heaven's Feel!", Saver declared.

„Win the Heaven's Feel?", Rin suggested mischievous.

„Kill a Servant on you own", Archer decided, completely serious.

„Become a hero?", Volquart decided to throw in his own comment to make fun at Akage's expense. Saver couldn't hold himself anymore and laughed loud out, clutching his abdomen.

„Na, ya don't wanna be a hero. Been there, done that! Not something you'd have fun doing!" The other's became silent. Both Avenger and Archer were summoned by the Holy Grail under the definition of heroes and thus they knew, that heroes were a pitiable existence. Avenger aimlessly wandering the earth, a world that wasn't hers, searching for a way to go home, having all her hopes and dreams crushed in front of her eyes. And Archer became a mass murderer out of his aversion to hurt people.

"Maybe if he becomes like _that_ fucking hero." But even though he knew the truth about heroes, there was still one human, that could be described as a true hero. Not caring about terms like hero and villain, friend and enemy. If he saw one person in front of his eyes needing his help, he would save them, no matter the cost. For him it didn't matter if he knew the person, it didn't matter if they had fought before. He would even stand up against god, if it meant to protect one person, even if this person would spell the end of the world, without regret.

"That hero?", Avenger repeated curious.

"A person I knew."

"Oh, I really would like to know more about that person", Saver mentioned.

"Tch, I ain't no fucking story book. Ask someone else for a bedtime story!"

"Ya sure are defensive. But putting your life aside for now, Shirou, how's your training going?"

"My name is Akage!"

"Whatever. So, how's it going?" Akage's face brightened up.

"Look, look, what I can do!" He turned around and pointed towards the door. At the threshold stood a humanoid figure as big as Akage. It was a doll, made out of metal and shaped to closely resemble a human, but the legs and hands ended into pointy blades. Now that Saver looked closer, he could see the construct wasn't just made of metal, but consisted of countless blades, knitted together like muscle fiber.

"Is that… a puppet?" Puppets were a kind of familiars. But while the normal familiars were made for scouting, puppets were created with the mindset, that not the magus had to be strong, he just had to be able to create something strong. In other words, combat.

"Indeed, it is", Tokiomi confirmed. "When I was teaching him, we realized, that he could not create any normal familiar. But he showed a lot proficiency with puppets made out of blades. But I guess you already anticipated that."

"…actually, no. I never thought, it would come that easy to him. He had a lot more problems with bounded fields…" How could that be? Shirou never showed any talent with anything not related to creating swords and fighting. Wait! Puppets were related to fighting! So, that could explain it! His Origin was "Sword", making it easy for him to learn combat but made anything else more difficult, if not impossible.

The Origin was the drive, someone had at their first incarnation and it was passed down through all of them. In every single life. Now it was only a drive and thus would not completely overtake ones action. Except if you were to awaken to it. But it used some complicated magecraft ritual and he wouldn't recommend it. Awakening to ones origin would give one the knowledge of every single incarnation, even those not human or questionable ethics. You could easily end up unfit for human society or even distorted. Wait, distorted… no way! Shirou?! Could it be, that the fire created by Angra Mainyu awakened him to his Origin?! Someone with the Origin "Sword" had to have been a warrior in nearly every reincarnation. Add the experience of thousands of soldiers into the mind of a seven-year old… no wonder he had been distorted.

The reason why he was even functional in modern society, was because like every good soldier he even had two mind-sets, one suited for battle and one suited for daily life. Yes, that could explain, why he had so much trouble with standard thaumaturgy after the fire. He should talk to a certain Counter Guardian about this, when he had the time. For now, he would concentrate on the present.

„Did you tested it?", Saver asked and Tokiomi answered in the negative.

„The ritual needs a lot more preparations, before it can executed", he explained. „But I surmise, it is the reason for his special magecraft properties?"

"What are you two talking about", Akage demanded to know.

"Your Element", Saver answered the question and turned back towards Tokiomi. Now it was actually the Origin, that influenced his magecraft this way, but he thought, it would be better to keep it a secret a little longer, as he was somewhat a special case. "And he has Sword, by the way." Sword. Not Metal or Earth, but Sword. Tokiomi could honestly say, he never heard of someone who had this Elemental Affinity before, but if he searched at the Clock Tower, he probably would find someone who had this, too. As the Elemental Affinity determined, which type of elemental magecraft one could learn, he probably wouldn't be able to learn how to manipulate water or fire.

Although it shouldn't influence the creation of his familiars. Usually every magi could create standard familiars, why should his be influenced by his Element? He might have decided to look into that a little bit more after the war, as it was really an interesting prospect, but if he won and managed to reach the root, he would most likely not come back and if he lost, he would most likely die. Everything that came afterwards, he had to entrust to his daughter.

"Well, I think that concludes that", Saver interrupted him in his musings.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?"

"Now that Akage learned everything he could from you, there is no reason for us to stay here, anymore, as your debt is finally repaid, right?" Akage was taken aback.

"What? We have to go already?"

"Oh? You're sure eager to stay, Shirou, does that have to do with little Rin over there?!" Akage blushed up to the ears.

"It's not like that!", he denied. "And my name is Akage!"

"I wouldn't mind you staying either", Avenger added, but Archer clicked with his tongue.

"I'll be happy, when they are fucking away", he voiced his opinion. "Avenger's bad enough on her own!"

"Hey!"

"We just agreed to keep together until Tohsaka had finished teaching you", Saver repeated. "Or is there any reason you can think of, for us staying?" Akage kept silent. "Like I thought. Then please proceed to pack your clothes." He turned to face the head of the house. "This will be a goodbye Tokiomi. The next time, we met, we might already be enemies."

"Yes, this is the flow of the Holy Grail War." Even thought they had lived under the same roof for a day, even thought they had helped each other, when they finally met as opponents, they would be prepared to take each other down. This was, what magi truly were.

* * *

"Wow, I kinda feel like I should be getting nostalgic!", Saver was standing in front of the summoning circle, that Akage had drawn to summon him. He already had sent his Master to bed, as the young boy still needed more sleep than an adult. It had been different while training, as he could catch up his sleep there, but now it would be even more difficult to fight at night. Now one could ask, why he didn't just used his ability to make him sleep in the "training room", as ten hours shouldn't make a difference to his current growth speed. But the technique, he had used, took a lot of his mana, that even he, with his higher mana regeneration than usual, could only use it two nights in a row, before being completely exhausted.

When he had fought Caster - if you can even call that short meeting a fight - he actually hadn't been at his full capacity. In that aspect they were rather similar. But while she devoured humans, to refill her mana, he had his Master's reserves stocked up. With the help of his Master, he might be able to use it again, but never for combat purposes. And since he wouldn't be able to use it anymore, he had to get some other help. He took out a small piece of paper. Like most of the pieces of his possession, he did not create it, but at some point collected it. However, this one was a rather new addition compared to the others.

"Seriously", he mused to himself, "he really has the hand writing of a seven-year old. It's barely legible!" Then he took a deep breath and began to chant:

"_It's made out of silver and iron._

_A foundation of stone and the Master of contracts,_

_Under the supervision of Clavis._

_A wall blocking the impure wind._

_Close the gates of all four directions._

_From the throne, come forth and follow the forked road to the kingdom._

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!_

_Fill five times,_

_And destroy each when filled._

_I announce!_

_My will shall create your body, and your sword shall create my fate._

_As this is a summon of the Grail, if you accept my will and reason, answer me!_

_I hereby swear!_

_I know what is all good in the eternal world._

_I fight what is true evil in the eternal world._

_Bowing under the trinity in heaven,_

_Come forth from the circle of restraint, Guardian of Balance!_"

Pain jerked through his abdomen, the circle glowed brightly and filled the room with a blinding white light. After the light died down Saver could see a person standing inside the circle. It was a young girl with brown eyes and short brown hair, decorated with one hair clip. She wore a light-blue mixture between jacket and coat with a white shirt underneath. Going down were first orange pants and then long black socks and brown boots. The girl curiously looked around, her gaze first falling onto Saver and then the summoning circle on the floor. Then she frantically looked around again and again. Then jerkily she jumped in front of him.

"Have you seen a calico cat?!", she asked with a timid, but pleading voice. Calico cat? Please, don't let her mean Calico Len! We don't need the carnival right now.

* * *

"Another one?!", Tokiomi couldn't belief his ears. There were already nine Servants summoned and someone decided to summon one more?! Could it be that the fake Sakoshimo finally succeeded in his endeavor, to gain his own Servant?!

"Which class is it this time?", the Master of Archer asked the priest.

"Brawler."

"Brawler?"

"Yes, another class that no one has ever heard off…"

"No, I know this class! Brawler had been planned to be made the seventh of the original classes. But it was cut out in favor of the Berserker class." There just hadn't been that much legends about martial artists, that fought with only their fists and an enhanced mad Servant had been more appealing. But except the three houses that created the Grail nobody should know this. And the Tohsaka didn't even mentioned that in any of their notes, but it had more of a tale, told to the children. Not something someone should be able to make use of to summon a new hero.

"Then do you know of the class skills?"

"If it is really created after the prototype version, they should be **Bravery** and **Battle Continuation**." That meant, that they would survive a lot wounds and negate mental influences, but not other thaumaturgy. "I will inform the others!"

No way! Again! It happened again! Again a Servant was summoned. Without the use of the Holy Grail, even if it still had a connection to it. And what's more, the Master of the Servant was Saver, a Servant himself! Now that's not to say, that Servants weren't capable of summoning Servants themselves. Heck, Medea did that _every single time_! But how would this Servant know, that a Servant, that was a magus at the same time, could summon a Heroic Spirit themselves? And why did it work, even though there were already _nine_ of them! No matter how you looked at it, that should be impossible. At last he knew the name this time around. And it looked like the summoning didn't went as planned, but similar how Medea received an Assassin, that greeted his opponents and told his name, Saver got someone who was only half-suited for this class.

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

I finally threw in my reasoning, to why the fire made Emiya Shirou the way he is. The 'Awakening to ones origin' is from Kara no Kyoukai, so nothing I fudged myself. Only the connection to the fire is.

But most important: Brawler. Now you might ask, "why is that guy introducing a new Servant, again?!" Regardless if it would be reasonable for Saver to try that – and believe me, he knows how to increase the numbers – I personally wanted to show you that class. The reason for that was, that anime trend to have a lot of people in their teams, only fighting with martial arts. For example: Sanji from "One Piece", Ayuma Aikawa from "Kore wa zombie desu ka?", Aotabo from "Nurariyhon no mago", Tsuchimikato Motoharu from "To aru majutsu no index", Saizo Komiya from "Vamire + Rosario" and Kenichi from "Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple". Now some of them might have a supernatural ability, but that doesn't mean, they are fit for the Caster class. So I created this new class: Brawler. The skills from the class come from my knowledge of martial artists in movies, which include great mental strength and the ability to suppress pain to continue fighting. However, they are not without basis, as a Yihequan – commonly referred to as Boxer – could easily have these skills as a Heroic Spirit, even though they made their first appearance a little bit later.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku


	16. Chapter 15: Hunting for a Snake

**Fate On(e) Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews!

**Coronadomontes**: If someone would ask me to explain, what happened to Shirou in the fire, this would be my answer. Type-Moon is rather vague on this matter.

**Zarbapha**: Well, I certainly hope she is going to be interesting, but as she is not an OC, you have to see that for yourself.

**EVA-Saiyajin**: I hope the chapters are now more readable. The second problem still needs to be addressed, though.

Chapter 15: Hunting for a Snake

"Alright, I am back!", Saver shouted as he returned to the room, where Brawler right at the moment inspected some of the protective charms, Saver had placed around the room.

"Here it is", he told her and showed her a book. "I hope this will help clarify the situation!" It had taken half an hour for him to make her listen to him and convince her, that her cat would be fine. It helped, that he knew of another person that had been summoned while still alive and received the memories of the Grail Wars she participated in as dreams. What was worrying though, was that she didn't knew anything about Servants or even the Holy Grail War itself! Did she even had a wish?! It wouldn't be so bad, but how would she listen to him? Well, first things first, since she didn't get any updates from the Grail, he had to do that manually.

"So, let's start again at the beginning. The Holy Grail war is a secret battle royal were a limited number of magi, magic users if you will, summon heroes to fight against each other until the last one standing, to claim the Holy Grail." Brawler looked at him confused and Saver clarified:

"Well, it's not _the_ Holy Grail, but instead an object that was called that way because of its wish-granting powers. And its powers are, why everybody wants it so bad, that they summon heroes from past and future to fight for it. When those heroes are summoned they are categorized under classes and when they introduce themselves they use these classes instead of their names to avoid the opponent finding out your identity. Each class has different characteristics… Yes?" Brawler had raised her hand, just like in school.

"Why do they avoid, letting the opponent find out their identity?", she asked.

"Well, it probably wouldn't matter for you… but heroes are usually well-known, right? King Arthur, Heracles, Medusa, Edward Thatch, Muramasa… you get the picture. And if they know your name they know your abilities or at last your Noble Phantasm and what weaknesses you have. Like Medusa having a bad compatibility with Harpe and Cú Chulainn losing against Caladbolg… Yes?"

"What are Noble Phantasm?"

"Well, Caladbolg and Harpe are an example. Basically the crystallized legends of the heroes. That, what symbolized the hero. That can be weapon they wielded in life, magical objects, their mounts or abilities. It is said, that every hero has one Noble Phantasm, but I've seen that rule broken so often, you might as well forget it right now!… Yes?"

"Does that mean, they are like 'Gifts'?!"

"Gifts? Wait! Wait a moment… You were shocked, that your cat hadn't been summoned with you. But you weren't surprised that you had been _summoned_ at all. Could it be, that you have experience with something similar?!"

"Yes." Saver sweat-dropped.

"And you didn't thought, it might be good to tell me that a little bit earlier?"

"No."

"Really, somehow I get the impression, you just didn't wanted to bother."

"Yes." All this she said in the same quiet, emotionless voice. Saver had to chuckle.

"You've got me there", he admitted. "Then how about it? Won't you tell me about that experience?"

"Don't want to."

"Oh? Then I won't tell you about this one!" She tilted her head.

"Didn't you said, you summoned me to fight for you?"

"And what's with you? Don't you have any interest in the Grail?!"

"Not really."

"But there has to be something you want to do. If you had no reason to fight in this Holy Grail War you wouldn't have been summoned! And if it's something basic like fighting or killing."

"I just want to make friends." Saver sweat-dropped again.

"I don't think that that's enough to be summoned in the Grail War", he mused. "Then again…" If you looked at Shakespeare's motivation… Saver shook his head to concentrate on the important matters right now.

"Now, where was I…" Damn, he forgot. His gaze fell upon the book he had brought. It was the book he had given Akage and just borrowed for a moment, so he could explain better. "Oh, yes, the different classes have different characteristics…" But then he stopped. "Right, let's just scratch that. The Servants this time are so messed up, it won't do you any good to know the general parameters. Besides, I already have enough information on them personally and it's not like there is suddenly going to be a second Saber or so, right? So, what else is there… Oh, right. The Command Seals! Each Master is given a set of three Command Seals, that functions as absolute orders that the Servant cannot disobey."

"So", she concluded, "that means I am practically your slave?" Saver sweat-dropped.

"I am honestly surprised how you can say that with that tone and expression. But you aren't completely wrong. Although the Master who tries to abuse this, should make sure to use his first Command Seal to order his Servant to restrain from killing him. Meaning he has only one more absolute command to give or he loses his right to participate. Really wasteful, don't you think?"

"I see. So, you won't use them?"

"Are you kidding?! Have you ever seen what Kiritsugu can do with his gun? I'd rather keep them for myself!"

"You can do that?"

"Nobody would think about it, because it's even more wasteful, but I've seen it done before. But putting that aside, there's still the question, what _you_ are going to do! Are you going to battle or do you want me to use on of my Command Seals to make you kill yourself, so you can go back?"

"I think I will stick around, for now."

"Great! So, next morning I am going to introduce you to my Master! For now, I will show you your enemies!" This time he really took out the book, to present her the people, they would be going to fight.

* * *

A young boy with a gray-hooded mantle and black glasses was kneeling above a dead bird. The bird in question had an unnatural purple color. In his hand the boy was holding a pipette. With it he took a sample from the bird.

Is that… Assassin.

* * *

"I have found Caster's new hideout", Assassin reported back to his Master. "I think we should attack her now. Why? Because when we don't attack her now, she might soon switch to another location and then we might not find her again."

"I agree", his Master said. Even though he had seen a part of Assassin's history in a dream, it wasn't like he had seen any great revelations. "I will inform Tokiomi, so that this night, we can move against her. Do you have any information regarding Brawler?"

"I must apologize, but no, I don't. It seems that he is hiding at the moment."

"Alright, please continue for now with watching over Caster's location. It wouldn't do us any good, should she move away without our knowledge."

* * *

"So, here is, where that bitch lives?", Archer asked. They stood in front of a small house with a big front yard. Nothing seemed wrong, but all knew, that when they went inside, they would find nobody who was alive. Archer looked over towards Tokiomi who gave a small nod. He had set up a bounded field to keep the noise inside the area. But that meant, that Caster would be warned. Archer activated the switch on his electrode and shot into the building, crashing through the walls.

Meanwhile Assassin would continue to monitor the surroundings to see, if she tried to escape, while Avenger was supposed to stall her, until Archer caught up. He didn't had to wait for long as soon a voice could be heard:

"My, my, you sure are making a ruckus." Archer turned around, materialized a pistol and shot at the origin of the voice. Caster quickly jumped out-of-the-way. She did it with a lot more grace than ever before. This was because right now, she was in her adult-form, which was a lot more capable than her child-form. However, that meant that right now she was not possessing anyone.

"My, my, what a hasty fellow", she said with glee and Archer shot another round of bullets, but a bunch of black arrows appeared out of her body and blocked the incoming projectiles. Then the arrows extended towards him. But from his back erupted black lances that intercepted them. The two forces collided in mid-air resulting in some kind of bizarre spider net-like construction. However, there was one arrow that Archer failed to block. Before he could react it drilled through his left leg, before turning sharply in an edge and impaled his heart.

"My, my, is that all the mighty Archer can do?", she taunted, before retracting the arrow, while Archer's lances dissolved into thin air. "And I had been so looking forward to our confrontation, what a disappointment." Archer fell to the ground.

"I… freaking… hate… the… occult", he squeezed out and Caster laughed.

"And you can't even ask your precious Master for help, because of my bounded field!"

'So', Archer mused, 'she blocked our means of communication without us even noticing?!'

"Oh, well. Then let's just get this over with!", Caster sighed and another barrage of black arrows appeared. "Good bye, Knight of the Bow." Then they shot forward.

But instead of turning Archer into a pincushion, they were blocked by the tiles, which were suddenly flying into the air and turning into a wall.

"Wa-?" Before she had time to register what just had happened, Archer quickly stood up and punched against them, making them fly at the surprised Caster. She managed to dive out-of-the-way just in time and the tiles crashed against the wall, shattering in countless pieces. Archer leaned forward, stomped onto the ground and soared towards his enemy. She sent out another wave of black arrows and Archer had to change his course in mid-air with an outburst of to cyclones to avoid getting impaled for a second time. Then he turned the black winds into his black spears and attacked Caster with them, while closing in on her at the same time.

Caster danced around the room, avoiding the spears and only using her arrows to block those, she couldn't avoid. Then she jumped out of the door of the room, before slamming it shut to use it as a shield against Archer's lances. Seriously, how could he still move like that?! Servants had no human body, so instead of physical wound, they received damage to their spiritual core. Of course, it still looked like a physical wound and they even bleed, but that was only on the surface. So, unless human, who had a lot of fatal points, Servants had only two: The heart and the brain. Both were directly connected to their spiritual core and thus every damage one received their, would be times greater than usual. So, how could he move around like that with such a fatal wound?! He wasn't a Lancer, so he shouldn't have **Battle Continuation** or at last not so high.

Suddenly Archer crashed through the wall right next two the door and Caster had to jump out-of-the-way to avoid getting hit by debris. But right now she had a clear view at his chest or to be precise, the hole on the left side of his chest. She could see, that indeed she had pierced his heart. However, there was no blood gushing out of the wound. Instead, the blood continued to flow through the hole as if the circulatory system was still intact. Caster sent again arrows out to get her foe, but he jumped back, landed behind a table and kicked it, making it shot towards Caster with an insane amount of speed.

In front of her appeared a plate with an arrow on it, sending the table right back at its consignor, together with a bunch of chairs and cupboards, which all suddenly had an arrow plate appearing under them, pointing towards Archer. But as every piece of furniture was reflected right back. In multiple segments. But as they flew over the arrow plates, they stopped and just went back, the direction pointed in. Archer however decided against a game of ping-pong and just flew in directly, destroying any objects in his way. Caster created an arrow plate directly under him, but it only served to accelerate him further. In the blink of an eye she produced another plate, this directly under her, sending her to the side. Only moments later Archer reached the same plate. He however, was sent into the different direction.

'So, that how it affects him', she mused. 'I can use that.' All over the place appeared plates, one directly under Archer, sending him on a wild roller coaster, always flying into the opposite direction the plate pointed to. Additionally black arrows slithered over the ground like snakes, before rising up like spikes to impale the flying Archer. The Servant in question noticed it, abruptly stopped and shot fist-first towards the ground. When it hit the floor, it splintered it, together with the carpet and all arrow plates on it, spreading in a shockwave-like manner. However, it didn't stopped there. The complete ground shook and suddenly the earth around him raised upwards, together with all walls, furniture and debris of this three-level building, even going so far as to fly high up ten yards into the air. It was enough for Archer to see his Master again.

But what he saw there wasn't something he liked. It were Rider and Saber, who were assaulting Avenger and both of their Masters. Thanks to Caster's bounded field he didn't received the message from his Master that he had been under attack. But in turn Archer finally understood what had happened. Caster hadn't been spotted by Assassin. She let herself be spotted. She had done the same with the team from Rider, to ensure that the both opposing forces would meet here, before she herself escaped. And when he turned around she indeed was gone, probably as a snake down the drainage. From the beginning on this had been a plan to destroy at last two of her opponents. Rider would ensure that there would be a fight and once it was started it wouldn't stop until one party was defeated or managed to escape, the latter nearly impossible. He berated himself, for not seeing it sooner. He probably had been too much depending on his ability **Discernment of the Poor**. He had to change that the next time, but for now, he would have to defeat his enemy!

He shot into the air and kicked the flying house, sending it at Saber, making the enemy jump away, so that the fallen debris was between him and Avenger. Then he created his black streams from his back and sent them towards his opponent.

"You should have stayed home!", he shouted at the Knight of the Sword, starting to laugh in a not so sane way. "From now on, this is going to be a One-Way-Road!"

Saber parried the first black spear, ducked under the second one and jumped up to evade the third, landing on it and ran along it, to reach up to the flying Archer. But now Archer was laughing madly, tripled the amount of streams and made them come out from different directions. He didn't noticed how his Master provided him with additional prana, healing the wound in his chest, as he was to fixed on his opponent. Saber was forced to jump down or risk getting impaled, but they followed him even to the ground.

"**_Kyōka Suigetsu (The Moon Reflected on the Surface of a Puddle)_**!" As the spears went through him, he turned into black smoke, just to suddenly reappear right next to Archer. But before the sword could hit Archer, he suddenly shot skywards, surprising the Knight of the Sword long enough to sent him crashing into the ground with a sudden gust of wind. Archer soon followed and rammed into the earth, shaking and shattering it around the impact site. But again, Saber turned into black smoke. Archer looked around and saw him standing some yards away, his sword ready in his head.

"Hjyihehehe", Archer laughed as black whirlwinds erupted from his back, making him shot towards Saber, when suddenly, the world turned into a pink light.

When Archer regained his eye-sight, he was standing in a graveyard for dolls and toys. Suddenly a voice started to fill his head.

"Go home. Go home", it said. He felt as if something was gradually sucking away his strength. What's more, Archer ability was bound to calculations. With the voice inside his head, it would make it even more difficult to control his abilities. How could something like mental influences actually pass his Level 5-AIM field?

"Looks like Avenger irritated Rider enough to make her use her Reality Marble", Saber stated. I really don't want to fight you, while you are effected, too, but she might need me, so I'll do it!"

"Tch." That didn't looked so good. With the Reality Marble in place, they were at a disadvantage. It didn't seemed to make a difference between Master and Servant, so even Tokiomi and Volquart were effected. And Avenger got it even worse. It seemed she was completely out of it. What the hell did that bastard Assassin, now that they needed him!

* * *

Three minutes earlier:

They had wanted to fight Caster. But when they arrived at the scene, someone else already had been there. Avenger, her Master and Tohsaka Tokiomi. At once Rider summoned her construct, picked Waver up and jumped together with him onto it, without asking him first. His shouts of 'Riiiiiiiideeeeeeeeer' were the only warning that Avenger got, before the giant spider rammed into the place, she stood.

Luckily for her this little warning gave her enough time, to register the threat and jump out-of-the-way. She landed on top of her hands and pushed herself up to deliver a spinning-kick against Rider. Swiftly she turned the machine around and met her leg with the doll-like face. But the force behind Avenger's kick, was enough to sent the construct sliding over the ground and into the wall of the house.

Quickly Avenger made her way towards the down-pinned Servant, as the mouth opened and again the well-known sweets shot at Avenger. The Servant in question used the first as a stepping stone to become air-borne and in correlation with her skill **Acrobatics** jumped from one to the next, further reducing the distance between them, until she reached Rider's construct and delivered a downwards kick to its face, making it shot the next macaron into the ground. If Rider had used explosives or metal balls as projectiles, this surely would have destroyed the "canon", but luckily for her she had used sweets and even though they were hard enough to hurt someone when they hit, they were still softer than the spider and so it was the macaron that splashed inside the mouth. However, that didn't stopped Avenger from advancing towards the still pinned down Servant and deliver a falcon punch right into the…

"**_Other Self (I Am the One Who Takes on Your Pain)_**!" A bright pink light and the scenery changed. Waver recognized it at once, he had, after all, seen it already.

"Reality Marble", he whispered in awe. No matter how many times he saw it, it was still impressive. Changing the Reality like that, that wasn't something a human could do. Even Avenger was completely taken aback… wait. Something wasn't right here. Something about Avenger just screamed 'wrong' and it didn't had to do with Rider's Reality Marble. A strange wind was blowing, making her clothes flutter in a slowly rhythm. Her arms hang loose to her sides and a ring of purple light appeared above her head, moving downwards as if scanning her. When it hit the ground it first turned inwards and when it hit her feet, exploded outwards with a gust of wind.

"**_Gate Keeper Merry (The Door Between the Worlds)_**", she said in a quiet, emotionless voice. Is that her Noble Phantasm? Waver thought he was dreaming, but it looked like behind her some kind of doorway appeared, letting a glow out to the place were she was standing. Then around her hands key rings appeared, tinkling in the released wind. Her eyes with pupils in the shape of rectangles looked coldly at Rider. She lifted one of her hands and Rider shot forward with her mount. Whatever Avenger was going to do, she didn't wanted to witness it! Then the ground in front of them shattered to pieces. Then the mountains of toys and even the sky. Nothing remained intact in front of those eyes and instead left behind a black void. Rider screamed in agony, as her inner world was forcefully torn apart.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Archer wasn't the only one who thought, there had to be something wrong with his eyes. Waver just stared at the irregular Servant in front of him. A Reality Marble was the manifestation of one's own soul, brought into reality. Something like that was high-thaumaturgy, boarding on the line to True Magic. And it was a sight to behold. But Avenger… she destroyed it. Just like that. He looked down at the quivering Rider. Her mount had vanished together with the Reality Marble and he was standing on the ground, while she was kneeling, unable to even support herself. But that was to be expected. After all, Avenger just did destroy her Reality Marble.

Worry filled his mind. Of course Soul's themselves were nearly indestructible, as they are actual records of the world, anchored within a body. It lasts only as long as the lifespan of the body and once the body dies, the soul returns to the Root. But what Avenger did, was something completely different. She ignored the body and damaged the projection of Rider's soul and nobody could foretell, what consequences that would have! Would it regenerate? Or would it be damaged forever?! Would the soul maybe even rot prematurely?! Would she need to become a vampire or feed on souls to keep staying in this world?!

But Avenger wasn't finished yet. Quickly she made her way over towards them, to deliver the finishing blow. After attacking the Soul, now she would destroy the physical body. And Waver only could watch helplessly.

No, don't. He didn't wanted that. He stole the mantle of Alexander the Great from Kayneth Archibald el-Melloi to participate in the Heaven's Feel, gain the Holy Grail and show everybody, that hard work could overcome heritage. But right now that all didn't matter. Right in front of him there was a little girl, hurting and trembling. A girl who clang onto him like a lifeline, but was still to stubborn to listen to anyone. A girl who defended him like a ferocious beast, when he was threatened but still looked at basic thaumaturgy with wonder.

It didn't matter that she wasn't human. It didn't matter she was a Heroic Spirit of legends. It didn't even matter that she was a demon. It didn't mattered that she might have tried to take control over him. Right now, she was just a little girl that needed help. Waver clenched his fist. She had always fought for him and when it was his turn what could he do?! Nothing! He was just a third generation magus that had on a whim decided to partake in a secret war. He didn't had any special abilities, that could help them. The only thing he had, were the Command Seals. That had to be enough. He held out his right hand towards Rider. It just had to be enough!

"_Rider, by the power of this Command Seal I order you, to survive!_" The Command Seals on his hand glowed and suddenly a bolt of pain went through his chest.

Avenger had just reached Rider. She jumped into the air, preparing to deliver a kick that would sent her flying, when suddenly something black crashed into her, throwing her back instead. She twisted in the air and landed on all fours, looking for the source of that attack. Imagine her surprise, when she identified it as Waver. But her surprise was nothing against the disbelief of the Master.

"Heeeee?!", he shouted out as he looked at his right arm. From the shoulder downwards he was wearing some kind of black metal armor. But instead of his hand now there was some kind of black column, made up out of a lot of slowly rotating segments, making its way all the way over to were Rider was. Now though the sudden weight pulled him forwards and he nearly hit Rider, when it crashed into the ground.

"What the fuck is that?!", Archer shouted. "Is in this fucking War anything that's normal?!"

"I don't think you are one to talk", Saber sweat-dropped, when he suddenly noticed a black cloud descending on Irisviel from behind.

"Watch out", he shouted and ran towards the homunculus, but was stopped by Archer. He used **_Kyōka Suigetsu_** to evade him and _Ougi Mekyō Shisui 'Sakura'_ to burn the swarm of bugs to a crisp. Protectively he stood in front of his substitute Master and grim analyzed the situation. It didn't looked good at all. Avenger effectively disabled Rider and Waver's new-found ability won't help him for long, especially if Archer decided to ignore him and concentrate on Waver. He doubted he would be able to hold him back. And Assassin – he had no doubt, the bugs were his doings – still hid somewhere. That made it three against one. And the best suited Noble Phantasm for that job, he couldn't use. He still had a fourth Noble Phantasm, but that was an Anti-Unit, it worked best against single opponents. So, no matter how you looked at it, they were in a pinch.

"Yo, how's it going!" Saber never thought he would be glad to hear _that_ voice.

"Tch!", Archer spat out. "Saver!" Indeed it was him. Above them, standing on a flying book was the Servant, waving towards them. But what caught his attention, was the girl standing beside him. She was waving, too.

"Hello, Saver", greeted Saber, "did you came to stop our fight again?"

"Jep, that's how it is", he affirmed. "So, what about it? Can't you stop for now?"

"I refuse!", Avenger loudly declared. "Right now we still have the upper hand! The next time we fight, they will know about my abilities and Rider won't summon her garden anymore! I will be completely useless!" Saber knew she was right. An ability to destroy Reality Marbles was certainly a powerful ability, just as a Reality Marble was powerful, but there weren't that much Servants with something like that in the first place. It was just as powerful, as it was rare. Even there being one Servant with a Reality Marble had already been a stroke of luck, but if Rider rehabilitated, they would be right at the beginning, this time without the prospect of dealing damage towards Rider with her Noble Phantasm.

„Yeah, sorry 'bout that", Saver apologized, „but I still need Saber to kill off Caster." So, that was the reason, why he interfered this time. Saber had the best ability, suited for killing Caster without killing the person she possessed. "Or can you kill an innocent child, just to kill her?!" Avenger became silent, while Archer became angry.

"Cut the crap, Saver!", he shouted. "You don't care one bit about the child! If you could, you already would have killed her, it's no secret, that your fucking Geas is the only thing restricting you!"

"Geas?", the girl at his side asked.

"Yeah, there are like unbreakable vows, just a tad bit more serious."

"And without this Geas you would kill humans?"

"Oj, just because I am Saver, doesn't mean I have Stupid Good! I kill if necessary." The girl thought about it for a moment.

"I guess", she admitted. "But I don't feel comfortable, being the slave of a villain."

"First, I never said I was evil either. Second, I told you before it's Servant! Not slave! It can't count as slave if I only have three orders, remember?!" He held up his left hand. Like a red tattoo, there was a tree printed on it.

"And how can you say that always with such an uncaring expression?!" But the girl wasn't the only one to see his left hand.

"What the hell!", Archer shouted, Saber nearly let his sword drop and Volquart stumbled over his own feet and landed on his face. He had already problems seeing, as Saver was currently above him in the air and the sudden reveal messed up with his concentration, resulting in his sense of gravitation wrecking havoc again.

"What have you done, Saver?!", Tokiomi asked, his face clearly showing a mixture between disbelief and bewilderment.

"Oh, that? Well, yesterday I tried a summoning ritual. Guess what? It worked! Let me introduce you to Brawler, my Servant!"

"I am Kasukabe Yō. Please take care of me."

"I told you to introduce yourself with 'Brawler'!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Liar! You just didn't felt like following my orders!"

"Yes!" While Saver and Brawler were bickering, Rider finally looked up.

"No, that's impossible!" Waver was taken aback. Did Rider just talked?! But his Servant wasn't finished, yet. "It's impossible for an other self to have a second other self!" Saver stopped talking with Brawler and looked down at her.

"Only magi can summon Servants, that's true, but if the Servant is also a magi… by the way, what's an other self?", he asked her. "Is it something like Nursery Rhyme?"

"A-aren't Servant and other selves the same?"

"Servants are heroes summoned from past and future. There might be some more other selves around them, but for the most part they are humans."

"No, that's not true, you are lying, you have to be lying…" It looks like she was having an even more serious breakdown than when Avenger destroyed her Reality Marble.

"Archer", Tokiomi addressed his Servant.

"What?", came an annoyed reply.

"Defeat Saver!" He could understand Saver. He had told them, that thanks to his special skill he could regenerate mana faster than everybody else. So, now that his Master was on an adequate level to supply him with mana, he could support another Servant with his own reserves. That in turn increased his chances to get the Holy Grail. And that was exactly why he couldn't let that slide. No matter how you looked at it, that was gaining an unfair advantage over the others through breaking the rules.

"Oh? So we are going to fight after all? I kinda thought, we all could just get along?" Saver sounded amused. He walked one step forward off the book and fell down. Still in the air he touched his shoes and two white wings erupted from them, resulting in him landing on the earth, without any impact and instead as gentle as a dove. He took out a book.

"Please look closely, Brawler", he told his Servant, "and tell me afterwards, if this is like your version of the Grail Wars!"

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys and gals.

Thanks to the faulty summoning Brawler has no knowledge about the Holy Grail War and the current era from the Grail. However, those who recognized her, will know, that she already has experience with something similar and comes from a time, where she wouldn't receive a culture shock. And the others can easily look it up now.

Archer has no protection from Caster's arrow, because even though they are called 'Vectors' they are actually not vectors, but objects made out of an occult element, maybe Darkness or something else, not Dark Matter. The vector plates though are overall really just vectors, making him reflect them. And placing plates facing in the opposite direction is easier than retracting his hand just at the right moment.

Regarding Waver's new-found ability, it's actually a Noble Phantasm, that activated when Waver voiced his desire to protect Rider. It was not necessary to sacrifice a Command Seal, although it clearly helped. And before you ask, no, that Noble Phantasm is not something she had in her anime, but some of you might figure out the references and why I decide to give her that. The type of the power I have taken from the card "Tower", because for someone who is supposedly having a revolutionary idea, he is firmly believing that the others are wrong and quickly shaken if something doesn't happen like he planned it. If you disagree please feel free to sent me a message.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku

* * *

**CLASS****: ****Archer**

Master: Tohsaka Tokiomi

True Name:

Sex: Male

Strength: E

Endurance: B

Agility: E

Mana: E

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Independent Action: A+

Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. However, in order to activate his Noble Phantasm, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of prana from alternative sources.

Skills

Eye of the Mind (True): C

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 5% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Discernment of the Poor: A

He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words.

Noble Phantasm

**Vector Change: The Deadly Basics of Science**

Rank: A; Anti-Unit/Anti-Self; Range: 0; Targets: 1 person

An ability that allows to manipulate any object, that comes into contact.

* * *

**CLASS****: ****Caster**

Master:

True Name:

Sex: female

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B+

Class Abilities

Territory Creation: A

is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

Creation of a "Temple", which is superior to a "Workshop", becomes possible.

Item Creation:

Skills

Presence Concealment: C

Is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant.

It is more difficult to be perceived as long as there is no intent of attacking.

Disengage: D

Is the ability to break away from combat.

Running away from a fight becomes rather easy.

Body Possession:

Is a skill that allows to possess other beings, making use of some of their power.

Deception Expert: A

Is the ability to fool the people around oneself.

At this Rank Caster is immune to the ability "Discernment of the Poor"

Vector Magic: A+

A thaumaturgy branch that utilizes arrows and directions in a fight.

Caster can produce thousands of arrows and controlling them at once.

Noble Phantasm

**Black Blood: There Is no Fun in Sanity**

Rank: B+; Anti-Unit; Range: 1; Targets: 1 person

A big Syringe that infuses a target with a black substance, causing it to become as strong as a minor Heroic Spirit. The target gains parameters of Rank D, except Strength and Agility, which increase to C, if the target gave its consent and the abilities "Battle Continuation" Rank D and "Mad Enhancement" Rank D. Furthermore, the blood of the target becomes black in color and impenetrable to everything that is not a Noble Phantasm. If the target is infected longer than 72 hours, it also gains the ability "Blood Control" Rank B.

* * *

**CLASS****: ****Saber**

Master: Irisviel von Einzbern

True Name:

Sex: Male

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Riding:

Skills

Charisma: C

Is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

Noble Phantasm

**Meikyō Shisui: Ripples on the Surface**

Rank: C; Anti-Army; Range: 0-20; Targets: 200 people

A technique, that shifts oneself into the blind spots of ones opponents.

**Kyōka Suigetsu: The Moon Reflected on the Surface of a Puddle**

Rank: B; Anti-Army; Range: 0-20; Targets: 200 people

**Nenekirimaru: The Ancestral Shrine Round Cut Off**

Rank: B; Anti-Unit/Anti-Phantasmal/Anti-Spirit; Range: 1-2; Targets: 1

A japanese katana. After cutting, the sword places a curse on its victim, forcing it to rapidly losing health and refusing the wound to close.

* * *

**CLASS: ****Rider**

Master: Waver Velvet

True Name:

Sex: female

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: A+

Mana: A

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities

Riding: A

All creatures but those of _Phantasmal Beast_ and _Divine Beast_-rank can be used as mounts.

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Skills

Mental Pollution: D

Provides a small probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. In the condition that the Servant's master is of Evil alignment, and perpetrates acts of cruelty against the Servant, Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing defenses against magecraft. However, as the Servant's psyche is inherently broken, this may result in irreversible deterioration.

Noble Phantasm

**_Noble Phantasm #1_**

Rang: C; Anti-Army; Range: 1-99; Targets: 1000 people

A giant spider-like construct with wheels, capable of high-speed movements and turns. It is also capable of firing an unlimited amount of macarons from its mouth.

**Another: I Am the One Who Takes on Your Pain**

Rang: B; Anti-Team; Range: 30-99; Targets: 1000 people

Rider's Reality Marble. Enemies inside it will hear voices which results in a loss of concentration and decreased reaction speed. Especially effective against those with the skill "Mad Enhancement".

**_Noble Phantasm #3_**

Rang: A; Anti-Unit; Range: 10; Targets: 1 person

If Chariot is in peril and a person she holds dear, wants to help her, the person in question will then gain a power corresponding to the card of the Major Arcana the person is most compatible with.

* * *

**CLASS****: Avenger**

Master: Volquart Weissbach

True Name:

Sex: Female

Strength: A

Endurance: E-

Agility: D

Mana: E-

Luck: E-

Noble Phantasm: D

Class Abilities

None

Skills

Acrobatics: A

Is the ability to use acrobatic feats in air combat.

Additionally the Agility of Avenger is raised by two ranks, as long as Avenger is airborne.

Noble Phantasm

**Gate Keeper Merry: The Door Between the Worlds**

Rank: D; Anti-Army; Range: 0-99; Targets: 1 area

An ability that destroys the current Reality Marble or other supernatural area creations that Avenger stands in and damages the owners Soul. The higher the destroyed mystery, the greater the damage. It does not work on a place, that was adjusted with something akin to Territory Creation Rank C or less.


End file.
